


Roommates

by teenagedirthags



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cocky Harry, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Inspired by The Sims 4, Large Breasts, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rich Harry, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Shy Liam, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Slut Harry, Smut, Sugar Daddy, The Sims 4, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, lawyer niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirthags/pseuds/teenagedirthags
Summary: Maya's parents were driving her insane so she couldn't live with them anymore. Deciding she's old enough to move out anyway, they wish her luck on finding a new home. Luckily for her, she finds a posting for a roommate needed in the expensive city next to them. Harry Styles happens to be her age, extremely attractive and lonely in a huge house. If she plays her cards right she might not even have to pay much for rent seeing as he can't even take his eyes off her boobs.**This is a fic inspired by The Sims 4 (with the WickedWhims mod). It will be pure smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by The Sims 4 (with the WickedWhims mod). If you are not familiar with that its basically Sims living together and having sex all the time. Some descriptions may seem cliche, it's all for smut purposes! This also my first smut piece please be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things in this chapter for anyone who read it before! All that changed was I took out Maya's hair colour, made her boobs bigger, took away the birth control and testing results Harry asked for. Because this is inspired by Sims, I'm gonna pretend that like them we can control what happens. No one's getting diseases or pregnant from this fic!

The noise in the cafe was very minimal seeing as not many people were even in here. Aside from myself (sitting in the back) there was a few others chatting with friends or doing schoolwork. My eyes flit around nervously as I fidget with the hem of my skirt and convince myself the ad posting for a roommate was fake and this was some set up. I wouldn't put it past my parents to do that to teach me some type of lesson but I don't imagine they would go through all this trouble.

In my family my younger sister was the only one who ever showed me any compassion. Over the years my parents have come to extremely dislike me. I wasn't even a bad child but they were very religious Catholics who began to see me as some type of slut. A few days ago, we had a huge argument and they basically kicked me out what whatever was remaining of my college funds (that I never went to). I've been staying at a hotel in the next city over to be as far away from as possible so I can focus on finding a place to live in. Here is where I saw an ad for about "3-4 roommates preferably between the ages of 18-26". And like the naive bitch I am, I texted the number right away and agreed to meet here.

I glance down at my dress, seeing it hug all the right places and showing my cleavage. I pressed my arms together to squeeze them together a bit.

Ever since I was twelve and stumbled across some porn on the internet, I've had a high sex drive. I learned all about the female body parts on my own and through touching and experimenting. I loved to masturbate and I loved the feeling of orgasming. My parents never caught me but I think they knew something was wrong. When I hit puberty my boobs began to grow at an alarming rate. By the time they stopped growing when I was 16, I was left with a giant set of 34G's that never fit properly into any bra. Because they were so heavy, they started to sag and I had always been self-conscious about them. As soon as I turned 18, I begged and begged for my parents to let me use my college funds to get breast reduction and eventually after seeing how much I wanted it (and thinking maybe it would let me look less like a whore) they agreed. The surgery did nothing to the size of my boobs, they were just as big as always, it was like I got them lifted. They didn't sag anymore and my nipples faced straight instead of down. My parents were disappointed and while I should have been too, I wasn't because they fit better in my clothes this way and to be honest, the attention and leering gaze I got from men boosted my confidence. And then I began heavily working out to look like the porn stars I grew up watching. My ass wasn't too big that it took attention away from my breasts but I liked how it looked. My hips were rounded, a deep contrast to the slim waist I have.

I found a boyfriend from church after that who I thought was who I needed but he turned out to not meet my needs at all. He loved to caress me and touch me places and call me names but as soon as I started to get physical he would scold me and tell me what we were doing was wrong. Months later we finally had sex and I gave him my virginity. I regretted nothing more in my life than that. He used me and had his fun and when he was done, his guilt for sinning caused him to push me away and bad mouth me in front of my parents saying that I was a whore.

The next guy I dated was a typical bad boy with piercings and tattoos who fucked me outside a club and left me there alone. When I got home my parents took one look at me and demanded I move out. My sister helped me clean myself and asked me if I was okay and even took me to a doctor to make sure. While I appreciated her, my heart was broken. Not because of I was left in an alley half naked and to fend for myself, but because my parents didn't want me anymore. Which is why I'm here now.

I check my phone once again to see that I had no text messages. I sigh, wishing this guy would get here soon because I was getting nervous.

The bell chimes on the doorway and I glance up. The most attractive guy I had ever seen just walked in. He had long hair that was swept away from his face and curled perfectly. Dressed a white dress shirt and black slacks, he had his suit jacket draped over his arm. His arms, which were toned and muscular depicted beautiful tattoos. I spot two swallows on his chest that reveal themselves under his shirt that's mostly unbuttoned.

He makes eye contact with me--the only person in the cafe sitting alone, and smirks. I tense up and heat immediately rushes to my core. _This_ was the guy I was going to live with? He struts up and sits in the chair across from me. One of the baristas hurries over with two iced coffees. I glance at her questioningly but the God-like boy beside me speaks for her.

"This is Marina, she knows my order. I hope you don't mind an iced coffee?" his slow British drawl does things to me and judging by his face, he knows it. I stay silent and shake my head. "Excellent. My name is Harry Styles, and you are?"

"Maya Driscoll," I answer steadily, taking a sip of the cool drink. "Thank you for the drink," I say, glad he got me one in this burning heat.

"No worries," he replies. He studies my face closely before his eyes run down my the length of my hair and then eventually to my boobs. I can see his breathing pick up and I smirk inwardly to myself. I sit up straighter and clear my throat. His eyes stay glued to my breasts.

"You, um, you had a posting for a roommate?" I ask shyly, pressing my arms together to expose my cleavage a little more. Harry's eyes finally snap back to mine and he clears his throat as well.

"Yes."

"Um, might I ask why you're looking for roommate?"

"It just... gets boring being alone all the time. I have a big house." Ah, so he was lonely.

He squints his eyes at me a little then they flit down to my boobs again before looking at me confused. "How old are you? You look quite young..." _to be moving out_ is probably how he wanted to finish that sentence.

"I'm twenty-one," I say.

"Oh, wow. I thought you had to be nineteen or something. So why are you looking for a place to live, if you don't me asking?"

"My parents hate me and they kicked me out," I say bluntly. His eyebrows raise up. "I didn't go to college so I don't have a job and I used up most of my funds so I'm really running out of money."

"You used up your college funds?!" he asks astounded. Like the thought is scandalous. "Why ever would you do that?"

Well I've been very blunt and honest this whole time so I might as well tell him the truth. "I went to get breast reduction when I was eighteen, it didn't really work as you can tell."

"Oh," his eyes widen and he glances down at my breasts again, a smile tugging at his lips. "So, um, what do you like to do?"

"What do I like to do?" I ask surprised. "Um, I like to cook?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of doing it professionally but I don't know yet."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"I mean I'd have to go to culinary school... which is hard and I don't have money now. My sister, Amy, jokes that she sees me being an exotic dancer or a porn star."

He gulps and shifts slightly in his seat.

"Anyway, how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm twenty-three."

"Nice. Did you go to college?"

"I did," he meets my gaze again. "I studied business in the UK. My parents are rich and snobby and studying in a different city didn't shake them off my ass so I moved to America. I own an online business now that's doing quite well. Sometimes I offer private business consultations--but only to the elite. They pay me a lot when my advice proves to be right. And I'm always right," he says cockily.

"Oh, are you?" I throw back flirtatiously. He's young and hot and rich and smart. The whole package. He's very cocky and he won't stop staring at my boobs but I think I can live with that.

"Mhmm," he smirks.

"Well, Harry, that's just all very impressive," I say politely and puff my chest out, his eyes fall down immediately. "Of course I would understand if you didn't want me to move in with you--I mean you sound like you have everything together." I cross my arms causing my boobs to get pushed up even more. "I mean I don't even know how I would pay to stay with you."

"I think we can work something out," he says lowly watching my breasts rise and fall with each breath I take.

"You do?" I ask hopefully. The table we're at is small so its easy for him to reach a hand across and caress my face.

"Yes, baby, trust me. Now, do you want to see the house?"

"Yes," I grin.

**

Harry gives me a tour of his house and I'm in love. It the biggest house I've ever been in and its got all sort of fun rooms. He has a games rooms, a cinema with big plush couches, a music room, his office space, a giant outdoor pool as well as an indoor pool. The whole time he was showing me around he had his hands on me. First on my shoulders, then they slid down to the small of my waist. He would move me from room to room but turning my shoulders and then cupping my hips to push me forward. By the time we reach the last room (the kitchen) his hands have slid down to my butt.

I don't say anything when I feel his giant hand flat on my butt, I pretend like its normal. I'm also too preoccupied with how beautiful the kitchen is.

"Wow," I say taking it all in. He had a huge island with a sink attached and about eight stools around it to sit at. Everything here was sleek and polished and looked brand new.

"You like it?" Harry whispers in my ear, his arms snaking around my waist.

"Harry, I love it!" I moan as he gropes me.

"Excellent. When do you want to move in?

Harry and I move all my stuff that same day seeing as I don't even have much things. He pays for my hotel bill even though I insist he needn't. When we transfer all my belongings to one of the rooms, my clothes don't even fill half the closet. Sensing my shame, Harry pulls his keys out of his pocket and says we're going shopping. I'm confused and startled that this man is willing to spend so much money on me, yet I follow him. He asks for my size and then every store we walk into he pulls items he likes off the the racks and hands them to an employee to cash out. I try the clothes on for him when we get home.

"This one looks really nice, yeah," he compliments a mini dress that barely covers my butt and my nipples poke through the material.

"You like it?" I question, running my hands down my sides, feeling sexy.

"Fuck, yes. Mmm, you should try the black dress," he suggests, groaning. Knowing exactly which one he's talking about, I leave to put it on. Its an even shorter dress with a plunging neckline. I walk back out of the room and Harry nearly groans at the sight. "Fuck, baby, you look so good," he says, his hands immediately on my sides. I giggle and watch as his hands slid up the back of my dress and grope my ass. "Look what you did to me," he says pressing me to him so I can feel his hard on.

"Harry," I moan at the feeling. "Take it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please just take it off."

Harry pulls the zipper of my dress down and the material pools at my feet. We look at each other in desire before both of us lean forward. Our mouths clash halfway and he sticks his tongue in my mouth. I run my hands all over his back and tug at his hair. Harry pulls away and grabs my boobs through my bra.

"I've been wanted to do this all day," he says huskily.

"I know. Do it."

Harry pulls my straps down my shoulder and then unclasps my bra, letting my boobs fall out. He groans loudly and starts palming them and pressing them against each other. "Oh, yes," I whisper and close my eyes. Harry kisses my boobs then sucks on the right nipple. When its nice and erect he moves on to the next one. He pink tongue sticks out to kitten my nipples before he tugs on one with his teeth. I press my boobs against his face hard until he's completely pressed in them. He moves his head in between and then pulls away to take a breath. He hands reach down and pull my legs up so they're wrapped around his waist. He carries us to the closest bedroom while I suck on his neck.

Harry drops me down the bed and pulls his shirt off. He stares at me in lust while he unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants off. I regard him at he crawls towards me on the bed and presses kisses to my neck. "You sure you want to do this?" he asks. 

"Yes, God yes, please just fuck me it's all I want," I beg. Harry groans and next thing I know both of our underwear have been pulled off and thrown aside. His long fingers gently rub up and down my cunt and then I feel his mouth on me. "Uh, fuck! Oh, shit Harry, I won't last you have to fuck me now."

Harry forces his tongue inside me and just as I scream out in pleasure, he pulls away and I feel his tip prodding at my entrance. I force my eyes open to take a good look at him and I'm terrified at the size of his dick.

"Oh my God Harry, that is not going to fit inside me," I start panicking.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it fit," he answers and starts to push into me. I squeeze my eyes shut in agony and wait for him to complete the first few thrusts. After a few minutes, he's moving in and out of me more fluidly. I stare up at his beautiful face and his eyes that are shut in ecstasy. He's groaning and panting and sweating on top of me and the image stirs something inside me. I feel pleasure course through me and let out a moan. Harry hears me and begins rubbing circles on my clit. I moan louder and wrap my arms around his neck.

We make out heavily again, tongues thrashing around inside each other's mouth. I don't even take a second to think about how this is a complete stranger and yet i feel the most at home naked on his bed, then I ever did my whole life.

Harry cums a short while after and I follow. He lays panting on top of me while I run my hands all over his body.

"That was fun," I comment, tracing his tattoos. In response he kissed my neck. I hope this will happen more often. "Hey, you never told me why you wanted to leave your parents?"

He chuckles darkly in my neck and for a moment I question what I got myself into.

"I'm a sex addict, baby. They wanted me to stop, I didn't."

*-*

The next morning I wake up around noon, completely naked. I'm in the bed Harry and I came to to have sex urgently, and I had no idea what room this was. I walk out and find my way to the kitchen where there's a plate of pancakes on the table with a note.

_Went to see a friend. Be back soon. Help yourself to anything, this is your home too now._

Smiling to myself, I eat the pancakes then go over and switch on the television. He has a huge one that takes up nearly half his wall. I wonder how great the quality is. The first thing that starts playing when I turn it on is a very loud porno of two girls making out and rubbing against each other. Oh fuck. I get turned on instantly, and my hand finds my clit. I watch intently as the two girls mewl and rub each other harder. I'm so focused on the scene in front of me that I don't hear the door open and Harry come in.

"Having fun?" he asks, startling me.

"Harry--oh!" I yell, pulling my hand away.

"No, no, don't do that. Keep going, don't mind me," he says. "This is your house, you can touch yourself anywhere and anytime."

Harry walks out of the room and I wait to see if he's coming back. He told me to keep going, though... Slowly, I reach down and start caressing my clit again. Harry walks back in holding a folder with some papers. He pays no mind to me or the moaning girls in the screen. Feeling more confident, I continue my masturbation without focusing on him. I moan as I climax and pull my hand away from my dripping pussy. I get up and see Harry had been leaning against the wall, watching me, papers forgotten on the table.

"Now that you're done playing with yourself, it's my turn," he says, beckoning me over. I walk to him shyly. He flips me around so my back is to him and fondles my breasts. I gasp when i feel his fingers reach my slit and moan loudly, resting my head on his shoulder. His strong fingers work to build me up until I come undone in his embrace. "Thank you," he whispers in my cheek and presses a kiss there. "Why don't you go wash up while I prepare some things down here?"

I nod without questioning anything and find a bathroom to shower in. My pussy is sore from all the touching so I hope by "prepare" Harry didn't mean having sex again so soon.

When I come out of the shower, I quickly get dressed and go downstairs where Harry is. He is sitting in the living room with a bunch of shopping bags around him.

"What's all this?" I ask him. He glances up at me and runs his eyes over my entire body once before replying.

"You said you wouldn't be able to pay living with me... I'm sure you understand what kind of proposition I have for you."

I gulp. I really hope he wasn't going to reject me.

"I have sex with you and you let me stay here?" I ask timidly.

"Correct," he grins. "We just have some rules. In terms of your sexuality, anything is allowed in here just don't bring someone with diseases. I expect you to have sex with me when I want, but I won't force you. Don't get attached to me I won't be faithful. I like to have sex and I'm young that's exactly what I will be doing. I will buy you things, don't feel bad about it. Does that sound alright?"

Alright? That sounded amazing.

"You're going to have sex with other people?"

"Yes."

"And I can have sex with other people?"

"Right."

"But you'll still let me live here as long as I have sex with you when you want?"

"Exactly."

"Deal."

"Brilliant, now come over and see what I got you."

He pulls out sets and sets of lingerie. All of them skimpy and thin material that does no good hiding anything. He convinces me to get naked in front of him and try them on. "How did you know my size?" I ask.

"I took your underwear this morning," he smirks. "Try this one on."

With each one I tried on, we got more and more hornier. Soon Harry had me pressed into the couch and he was pounding into me.

*-*

Harry and I fucked a lot. Like a lot. If I woke up before him I'd make him breakfast. If he woke up before me he'd eat me out so I wake up too. Most of the time I was naked around the house and so was he, neither of us liking wearing clothes when we could just be free. I got to know him so much better and while he is the cockiest guy I know, he's also very kind and considerate. Well sometimes.

I flip the eggs in the pan when I felt the hem of my skirt being pulled up and a something poking my backside. Harry had also strictly bought me dresses only for "easy access". I let him do his thing and use me for his release while I finished the eggs. Harry cums inside me and I turn around to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Safisfied?" I ask him, setting two plates of eggs down.

"Almost," he said, kissing along my neck and down to my breasts.

"Harry, no!" I giggle and playfully swat him away. "We have to eat."

"I have my meal right here," he says, not stopping. I grip the back of his hair and gently pull his head up, kissing him heavily before pulling away.

"No more until you eat," I command. He pouts but sits down and we eat food together talking about our favourite foods. We move on to things we remember from our childhood before he glances at his watch and says he has to go soon for a consultation. Usually he's home but locked away in his office (unless he gets horny and comes out) but he said he does consultations rarely.

He doesn't need my opinion on which suit to wear but he asks for it anyway and I help him get dressed.

"What will you do today?" he asks me, as I help him with his tie.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll walk around the neighbourhood."

"That's a good idea, you can go down to the park there's a small lake there."

"Okay," I smile and peck his lips.

I change into one of my lesser revealing dresses (but still pretty revealing because Harry picked it out), put on some makeup and fix my hair. I grab a small purse with me just in case I plan to buy something or need my phone to call Harry. There's a small bike trail that I follow which leads me straight to the park. It's a big park that looks like it has some hiking trails if you go in further and a conservatory. It's not so huge that it attracts tourists but it looks pretty fun. I follow the sign that leads me to lake. I am pleased to find a few empty benches, so I sit in one and observe the gorgeous scene in front of me.

My phone buzzes and I reach for it immediately thinking it's Harry, but it turns out to be my little sister, Amy.

"Amy?" I answer the call.

"Maya! How have you been?" she exclaims.

"Okay," I say quietly. "I found a house."

"Really?! That's amazing! Where is it? What is it like? Did you find a roommate?"

I give her the details and location and she can't keep her excitement.

"Oh my god, you basically live in a mansion, Maya! Can I visit sometime?! Please? I won't tell Mom and Dad."

I hesitate for a second. Harry said I can have anyone over so obviously I'd like my sister to visit but she's only fifteen and while I know there's nothing sex-related that I can hide from her now, I still don't think she would appreciate seeing Harry's dick before meeting him.

"Maybe, I'll let you know when I properly get settled," I say. "How are Mom and Dad by the way?"

"Annoying as ever. In fact they got even more annoying since you left. They're all on my ass now wanting me to be the perfect child they'll never have."

"They're wrong for that," I say getting heated. "Their definition of perfect is to be boring and judgemental like they are."

"I know, but since you left I just feel like there's more pressure..."

"Tell you what, try to stay with them at least until you finish high school. Then you'll be free, you can go away for college. But if they say something out of line then you can stay with me."

Amy tears up and thanks me about a hundred times.

I hang up the phone with her and enjoy the way the sun rays sparkle on the waves when a giggle catches my attention. I turn my head towards the sound and my eyes catch sight of a blonde haired boy around my age with a pretty dark-skinned girl. They're giggling and kissing. I lean forward more so I can see them better but not enough that they would notice me. He kisses her once before going down and pulling her skirt up. I watch as he fingers her and she moans before he starts licking her cunt. The sight is so arousing that I find I have to get up and head back before I start touching myself in public.

Back home, I starting looking around the rooms. I'm still getting familiar with everything in this giant house. Finally I find the room I was looking for. Harry didn't show it me while he gave me a tour to not scare me off but when he saw how much I loved sex and how often I was willing to have it, he showed me his sex room. He said he's not really into BDSM that much so the most this room has is a few upholstered benches, a sex swing, and toys. I go to the drawers where he keeps the sex toys and pull out the pink vibrator he said could be specifically mine.

I don't bother stripping, I just left up my dress and pull my panties aside to expose my clit. I moan loudly and freely when I feel the vibrations course through me. This was something I could never do at home but I can now. I cum a few minutes later, breathing heavily. Harry is probably going to be back soon so I pull the vibrator off of me and wipe it down before setting it back. I don't bother cleaning myself because I want to get started on dinner before Harry gets back.

Once I finish cooking, Harry still isn't back so I let the food stay warm while I clean up the dishes and tidy around the kitchen. Just then I hear the door open and Harry announce his return.

"In here!" I yell, while scooping food onto both our plates. Harry comes up behind me and sticks his hands up my dress in inside my panties.

"Would you look at that? Are you wet for me or from playing with yourself?" he asks.

"Both," I smirk, pressing my lips to his. I leave the food on the counter and press my entire body to his, strong attraction running through me. I cannot believe how lucky I got to leave that hellhole that was my parents house and move in with the hottest guy I've laid eyes on who loves to fuck me every chance he gets. I'm in love with his lifestyle and he's in love with my body.

I kiss along his neck like he always does to me before I'm pushed down on my knees. Without hesitating, I unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. He kicks them away as I take his fat cock in my mouth. Harry groans loudly and grips the back of my head to push my head up and down his cock. He's not being rough which I love but he still shows he has control over me. I relax my throat so as to not gag and let him bob my head until his cock touches the back of my throat and my face is pressed against his pelvis. He holds me there for a few seconds then pulls me away roughly and strokes himself so he cums on my face. I keep my eyes closed until he's done and he gently picks me up.

"That was amazing, thank you," he tells me. Grabbing a tissue, I wipe my face free of cum (probably smudging my makeup horribly) and place the plates of food on the table. He tells me about the consultation he went to and how successful it was while I tell him about the cute guy and pretty girl I saw at the park. I finish eating before Harry so I excuse myself to go wash up and he kindly offers to do the dishes.

I take a super quick shower, wanting it to be over so I can sit with Harry again. When I go back to the kitchen has his shirt on but his pants are off from when he kicked them away. I watch his butt clench and unclench as his moves around it has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Without thinking, I walk up to him and squeeze his ass. He yelps in surprised but smiles when he sees me in just a towel. He wants to turn around but I'd like to play with his bum a bit more so I keep a hand on his back then get down on my knees and kiss his cheeks. He lets out a shuddered breath and bends down across the sink to expose his hole to me. I've never done this before but I've seen it in many pornos so I just follow along and kiss until I get closer. I pull his cheeks apart and kitten lick his beautiful puckered hole until he's squirming. Not sure what else I can do except lick here, I latch my lips on it and suck instead. He screams and moves around too much so I dig my nails in his thigh in a way telling him to stop. Harry groans loudly while I continue sucking and licking him. When he looks like he's close, I take my hand off his thigh and begin caressing his balls. I pump his cock until he shoots out ropes of white all over the cupboard in front of him. Licking my lips, I stand straight smile innocently at him and he regards me in exhaustion.

"I got oral twice back to back? That's pretty special. C'mere," he pulls me towards him by my towel but I stop him.

"You look exhausted, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why don't you go rest up and I'll clean this mess?"

He kisses my lips once and agrees, going to the living room.

*

I pick up Harry's dirty clothes from the ground and throw them in hamper, muttering under my breath about his sloppiness. He used to have a cleaning lady come in and do this but she was an old woman who accidentally walked into his sex room and nearly had a heart attack. After that he hired a maid who was pretty young. Anything with two legs is enough for Harry to get aroused, and her wearing a maid's outfit didn't help him keep his hands to himself a few times. When he brushed against her one too many times, she got scared and quit. He got _another_ maid after that but she walked in on us going at it on the sofa and then again in the kitchen and then I think she heard us one afternoon because we didn't see her but when we went downstairs I saw her note saying she was leaving.

So until we find a new maid, we have to clean up after ourselves and since Harry doesn't like to do it, it's on me. 

I sigh deeply and head to the laundry room with the last of the clothes in the hamper. I start up the machines and then head upstairs to the living room. Harry is in his business clothes again, so he's probably going for another consultation. I lean against the doorway, waiting for him to end his call. Once he does he looks at me expectantly.

"Are you doing another consultation? I thought you didn't do those regularly."

"I don't, but this guy is a friend and he's starting his first business. He kind of _really_ needs my help so I'm going to see him again. Why?"

"Did you put the posting up for a new maid? We kind of need one, I'm tired of cleaning up after you. At least cooking dinner is fun."

"What else do you have to do all day other than sit around anyway?" he mutters under his breath. 

"Uh, I have my pilates and yoga classes!" I exclaim. "And I signed up for dance."

Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Fine. I'll go out and put up more signs. Maybe I'll offer living accommodations to convince them to stay."

"Thanks. When will you be home?"

"Probably six, will you make the shrimp ravioli with the mushroom sauce again?"

"Sure," I say. He grins, picking up his briefcase and presses a kiss to my lips before leaving.

Living with Harry is like he's my husband and I'm a housewife. I think if I'm not careful, I'll get too attached to it. There's only two things I'm passionate about in life and thats cooking and sex. Here I get to do both at my leisure without having to worry about any bills or payments. 

*-* 

A beep went off in the foyer, which was I learned meant that the outside gate has been opened. Knowing it's Harry coming home, I set my book down to serve dinner.

"Mmm," Harry presses his face in my neck when he comes up to me. "I love coming home and seeing you in a nice short dress serving dinner for me."

"Yeah, I bet you do. With that high ego and cocky attitude of yours. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to literally serve your dinner on a silver platter," I snort. He spins me around and glares at me playfully.

"Hey, watch who your speaking to," he tries to say sternly but his face cracks into a grin. I set the ladle back in the pot so I can wrap my arms around him and we make out languidly.

When we finally detach from each other long enough to sit and eat, he tells me about his day. The friend he's helping apparently is not very good at handling things. He has a good head on his shoulders and "thinks with the heart instead of the brain" which is why Harry doesn't want to leave him on his own yet. He tells me about how he'll be making some more frequent visits to his office and makes sure I won't be too bored on my own. I tell him I'll be okay because my dance classes will start next week. I also tell him about my yoga class and how the instructor felt me up today while fixing my posture.

"He felt you up? Were you... okay? Or do I need to make some phone calls?"

"No it's fine, I was quite aroused. I stayed back with him for a bit."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes," I smirk.

In many ways I see Harry as my boyfriend--but not really. He's not territorial or possessive over me, he doesn't care if I have sex with other people. In fact he encourages it because he wants me to do what makes me happy. He's also not tied down to me either so that aspect of a "relationship" doesn't exist for us. He doesn't judge or care who I sleep with as long as they're clean because he doesn't want to contract any diseases. But at the end of the day, he's my favourite fuck and he makes me happy. So in that sense he's kind of like my boyfriend. (But not really?) 

We wash up the dishes together, playfully bumping our hips to annoy the other. When Harry bumps me too hard, I huff and spray him with water. It seems he was waiting for this because he throws a handful back at me but aims straight for my boobs.

"Oops," he says unapologetically and quickly throws more water at my boobs to cover more area.

"Harry! Stop it!"

"Sorry, love, here let me help you dry up." Harry grabs a clean towel and wipes my boobs down, slowly moving his hands up and down and around to feel me up. I'm not even mad at him because it feels so good I never want his hands off me.

"Oh, yeah," I moan quietly.

"You like that?" He gropes my boobs harder.

"Mhm," I bite my lip. 

He stops momentarily to reach inside my top and pull each breast out. He flicks my already hard nipples and then latches his mouth on one, sucking gently. I shut off the running and press my hand against his hard on. We touch each other sensually until I can't take it anymore and pull him off my breasts so I can lead him to the couch in the living room. Harry's pulls off his clothes and sits on the sofa while I throw my dress aside and straddle his lap. He happily laps at the my breasts, now perfectly level with his face and I grind down on him softly. After a few minutes of rocking back and forth we both climax and he groans into my mouth.

"I'm so happy I found you," he breaths into my neck, pressing light kisses. "There aren't a lot of people out there like us."

"Me too, I love this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya talks to the blonde from the park and Louis moves in with Harry and Maya.

I wake up one morning to the sound of the bed creaking as it rocks and it takes me a few seconds to realize it's because Harry is on top of me and inside me. His soft groans fill my ears and my breaths quicken. He pants into my neck as he pushes himself in and out of my cunt. I smile and wrap my arms around him, startling him.

"Oh, you're awake," he says, continuing to thrust in me.

"I am now," I moan at a particularly good thrust. Harry rubs my clit, bringing me closer to my climax and soon I come undone beneath him. He follows shortly after and then collapses on top of me. I brush my fingers through his hair. "Do you want breakfast?"

He nods and helps me get up. I wipe clean the cum that's running down my thighs and we go downstairs to make breakfast. We're both naked but even though we just had sex, we're still horny. I brush myself against him as much as I can and he notices, being sure to grab my ass, or hip or even breast every time I do so. Harry cock and stiff already and I know he wants to play but I'm really hungry. I force him to sit down and place my plate right next to his before aligning his cock with my entrance and slowly sitting down until I'm buried to the hilt. Harry whines loudly and places one arm around my waist and the other rubbing up and down my thigh.

He occasionally lifts his right hand off my thigh to put some food in his mouth, but his left hand remains stationed on my left breast, caressing it. We take our time eating our food and when we're done I push the plates back and slowly grind on Harry's cock. He groans and holds my hips, moving me back and forth.  
  
"Oh," I whine, arching my back. 

"You sexy little minx, you like that?" Harry pulls me back from my hair and stands, pushing the chair behind him. Harry pushes my chest down against the counter and begins to fuck my cunt roughly. "Oh you sweet, sweet little thing," he grabs both my boobs and squeezes them hard. His pelvis slams into my ass as my hips dig into the edge of the counter. I let out a scream when he hits a certain part of me and my eyes roll back.

"Harry... Harry..." I chant. Harry grabs my neck and pulls me flush against him, fucking me from a slightly different angle. I feel his hands and tongue all over and the sensory overload is too much.

I jerk around in his arms as I cum but he holds me close to him and still fucks me relentlessly. "That's it... that's it baby girl, show me what you got." I go limp from my orgasm while he wildly pushes in and out of me, chasing his own release.

"Fuckkkk," he groans throatily finally cumming inside me. When he pulls out, I collapse on the counter in exhaustion. Harry gently runs his hands up and down my back, making sure I'm okay.

"That was _so_ good," I comment, out of breath. I turn to face Harry, tiredly.

"It was," he brushes my hair away from my face. Pressing a single kiss to my open mouth he mutters, "I have to go soon. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join?" I ask suggestively.

"Please, you don't even have to ask."

*-*

I wake up the next morning without Harry by my side. He didn't come home last night so I assume he slept at someone else's. So I get ready to go to the park, same day and same spot as last time. The blonde boy is there but this time he has a different girl. She's smiling shyly at him as she take his pants off and nervously pulls his cock out. I watch intently, my mouth watering as he encourages her to take it in her mouth and she does. He closes his eyes and rests his head back against the tree as she slowly takes him deeper and deeper. 

I've been coming here every week to see the same guy with a new girl each time. I purposely wore one of my shorter dresses in hopes that I can catch his attention. Timidly, I stand up and walk closer to the lake where I should be in his view now. His eyes are closed in pleasure though so I go a bit closer and wait. I skid a pebble across the lake and the sound catches his attention. The blonde boy's eyes widen when he sees but I only smirk, lifting the flap of my dress so he can see I'm not wearing any underwear. I bring my fist close to my mouth to motion sucking cock then wink at him. He looks even more aroused then he already was as I head back to my bench, opening my book. I wait about ten minutes--as expected--before I hear him walking up to me. 

"Uh, hello?" he asks nervously. I look up at him, just as nervous, but one of us has to have balls in this situation so I stand up and smirk at him. He gulps and blinks away shyly. I step closer to him, close enough so that my erect nipples just barely brush against his chest and caress his face with the back of my hand.

"I'm Maya. What's your name?"

"Niall."

"Hmm, you sure bring a lot of girls here, Niall," I comment, running my fingers down his arm.

"You've been watching me?!"

"Yep. For over a month," I whisper, tugging his lip down with my thumb. 

"W-what, um, what can I do for you?" he's unsure how to ask what I want.

"You can let me go down on you and take your cock better than all of these girls."

"Okay," he agrees, eagerly.

I bite my lip, maintaining eye contact with him as I unzip his pants and palm him. I pull his cock out and start stroking him until he's stiff again.

"I thought you were going down on me," he says, his mouth hanging open.

"I've never actually done this in public, I'm a bit shy you see..." I say sheepishly.

"That's alright. C'mon, I live close."

Niall's house is a dump. I don't know how he lives so close to a rich neighbourhood but it's one of the oldest buildings I've seen. Regardless, I go up to his apartment and into his room that's surprisingly pristine. He pulls me into him by my ass.

"Oh," I laugh, my boobs bumping into him. He chuckles lightly and grasps one of my breasts. "Ohhh..." I whine.

He presses my body against his harder and we grope each other for a minute before I pull out his cock and do as I promised. His cock is skinnier than Harry's but it's still beautiful. I take the whole thing in my mouth in one go that has _him_ choking.

"Fuck yes... suck that cock... So good baby," Niall hisses, grabbing my hair and guiding me up and down his cock. I let him so I can see what gives him maximum pleasure. Swirling my tongue around as much as I can, results in a lot of saliva dribbling out of my mouth. This just makes it easier for my mouth to slide and makes him louder. "Shit shit shit shit," he whispers grabbing my head and slamming in down on his cock hard. I gag and he slams my face down on his cock a few more times before cum starts spurting out and making me choke. I pull off of him and cough until my airway is cleared and wipe the cum off with the back of my hand.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"All good," I reply hoarsely and stand up. "How was it?"

"Fucking brilliant," he grins.

"Great, I'll see you next week same time?" I say sweetly and lift up my dress to give him a peek of my bare ass. "Maybe this time you can go down on me."

*-* 

When I arrive back home I immediately strip off my dress and stretch a bit. Living with Harry allowed me to roam around naked and I quite liked it. My tits bounce as I walk around the house. I have a lot of time to kill before Harry is supposed to get back so I decide to bake a pie. Pulling the recipe out, I start gathering the ingredients and begin the process. 

The pie is out of the oven when I decide to shower and exfoliate. With my towel robe tied around my waist and a mud mask on my face, I recline on the sofa and spread my legs wide to let air in. I'm in a state of peace unlike any other when I hear the beep signifying Harry's return. I smile wide and head to the bathroom to wash off the mask. I don't bother wearing clothes because Harry's probably going to take them off anyway. 

The door opens and he walks in. I greet him with a smile and peck on the lips.

"You arrived quite early, I don't have any food ready. Just a pie," I inform him, keeping my hands on his chest.

"That's okay," he says, running his hands up to my boobs then down to squeeze my ass and all over again. Harry lets me undress him and throw his clothes aside to reveal his tall erect penis. I admire it and stroke a bit before standing on my toes to kiss Harry open on the mouth.

"Missed your cock," I tell him. "Your toys don't satisfy me the same way."

"Yeah?" he smirks, his ego rising. "Well maybe I'll you kiss it."

We make out for few minutes before he starts rocking into me, still standing up. One hand stays groping my ass, the other is fondling my breast all while his hips brush his cock between my legs in the most delicious way possible. I moan into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. We keep this up I get frustrated.

"Just put it in already!" I complain, Harry responds simply by laughing. He refuses me so I take matters into my own hands. I take hold of his cock and shove it up my hole harder than I intended. My eyes bug out and I stop breathing for a second because I forgot he was so big I needed to adjust.

"Shit, baby, take it easy. Don't want to hurt yourself," Harry says, rubbing my clit to and pulling out about an inch before slowly going back in. He does this a few times until I start moaning then he wraps my legs around his waist and speeds up. His thumb continues rubbing my clit which was already too much so when he sucks on my nipple, I let go.

I let out a loud whine when I reach my orgasm then detach Harry from myself, weakly. He looks confused before I drop to my knee and take him in my mouth. His cock is so big it fills my mouth completely. I force myself to take him deeper and deeper, while I'm squeezing his ass checks. He pushes his cock deep in my mouth so I feel him well down my throat and holds himself there until he cums. When he pulls away I know my voice is going to be hoarse.

"Ugh, fuck," he mutter leaning forward on the wall to support himself.

"Come, sweets, let's go lie down," I coax but he refuses.

"No. Can't. Have someone coming over."

"Oh," I answer, surprised. Harry pulls away from the wall and heads to his room, picking up his clothes with him.

"My mate Louis... he needs a place to stay so he's going to be moving in with us. He's coming today."

I watch Harry disappear upstairs with my eyes wide. Someone was moving in with us? Fuck. I know Harry wanted a lot of roommates but we got into such a great routine together! He was fine with me walking around naked and masturbating whenever I wanted, I didn't know how this new guy would feel. This best part was Harry would touch me and fuck me whenever he pleased, whether we were watching a movie, or I was cooking or cleaning. Would he still be able to do that?

Probably not. I shake my head and head up to my room to change into clothes for Louis. I'm putting on a bit of makeup when I realize I should probably take some chicken out to thaw. I tidy up around a bit so the place looks neater. Harry walks in freshly showered in joggers and a t-shirt. It was a good thing I made a pie, I think as I slice it, now there's something special to serve for Louis' first day. I put the chicken I had thawing in the oven to slow roast with some veggies and I was mixing a quick salad for later. The beep signifying the gate opening rings while Harry isn't in the room. 

I stand straight and gulp nervously. I was terrified of this man being anything like my parents and judging me and Harry for how much sex we have. At least with the maids i didn't care because they were only here a few hours a day, but Louis would be _living _with us. The door opens and a slightly shorter skinny man with brown hair walks in casually. I see him but he doesn't notice me before Harry comes jogging up to the foyer and greeting him.

"Louis!" he hugs the man.

"Heyyyy, Harry! Long time, my man!" Louis laughs loudly, embracing Harry. Louis' "embrace", however, was him cupping Harry's bum and lifting him. Harry laughs when he's set back down but keeps his arms around Louis' neck. They chat a bit, saying things I can't hear, but the whole time Louis' hands remain stationed on Harry's ass. He squeezes it a bit and I notice him pull Harry closer so their crotches rub a few times. 

Oh thank god.

I decide to make my presence known, by timidly walking towards the two. When Louis' eyes land on me they widen and he noticeably checks me out.

"Well, well, who's this?" his eyes drink me up eagerly and I feel my confidence boost. 

"Louis, this is Maya, she's my other roommate. Maya, this is Louis my mate for many years," Harry introduces.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" I offer my hand so we can shake but Louis grabs it instead and presses a kiss to it. I glance at Harry who's watching us with a smirk on his face.

"Pleasure is all mine, beautiful lady. Where I'm from we don't shake hands, we hug," he says. I'm sure that's not true, based on Harry's eye roll, but I let Louis pull me in for a hug anyway. Surprisingly, he keeps his hands appropriately at my waist, but I can feel him press his bulge against my crotch. The action causes a jolt to run through me and I pull away. 

"Um, food's ready whenever you are," I mutter and scurry away into the kitchen. I take a deep breath to calm down. Adjusting the top of my dress as well as my bra to make sure i'm showing plenty of cleavage, I began setting up the table. Harry and Louis walk talking about something and take their seats on the dining table. Harry and I usually eat on the island in the kitchen but today we have a guest so we'll eat at the dining table. Harry sits at the head of the table with Louis on his right side. I come up to Harry left side with the chicken and stretch to sit it down in the middle, showing my cleavage. Louis' attention sways from Harry to my boobs and I feel happy. I got back to the kitchen to grab the mashed potatoes and do the same thing again. This time Louis' attention is on my breasts from the moment I walk into the room. Like Harry on the day of our meeting, he stares straight at my breasts shamelessly.

I go back one more time to bring salad and some other things on a tray. Before I step out I adjust my boobs in my bra again so they're more visible. I walk with the tray to Harry's side again (so I'm directly across from Louis). Harry watches me with a knowing gaze and I hide my smirk, setting my tray down with an exaggerated amount of bending to expose my cleavage. I take a few seconds to pointlessly move things around the table so my boobs jiggle a bit. Harry is definitely onto what I'm doing and probably appreciates it because he puts a hand on my bum and strokes it.

"Looks amazing, love, thank you," he says. 

"No problem," I smile and take my seat. As we eat, Louis and I get to know each other He's from the UK too and has known Harry for years. He's coming to visit for a few months which is why he's staying with us; Through our chatter I find that he's very funny and very blunt and bold. For example, he would say things like, "And that teacher was absolutely _hot_ ,had a nice big pair of melons, quite like yourself, Maya" openly and shamelessly.

When we finish, I offer to tidy up so Harry and Louis can catch up more. But in the kitchen, Harry comes up behind me like usual and runs his hands down my stomach to cup my cunt.

"Dinner was amazing, thanks again, beautiful," he kisses my cheek. His fingers rub circles on my clit.

"Harry," I breathe. "Stop, you don't have to."

"But I want to repay you for that delicious dinner."

"You can later. Go catch up with Louis, I know you want to."

"Okay," he smiles gratefully and kisses my cheek again before leaving. I wash up and put everything away where it belongs before wiping my hands down and going to the living room to join the boys. 

It's quiet, the only noise being the sound of lips smacking. Harry is practically sitting on top of Louis with his hand pressed to the side of his face. Their tongues visibly tie around each other as they suck on each others mouths and Harry softly grinds on him.

Deciding to leave them to it, I head up to my room to get ready for bed.

*-*

I wake up alone again the next morning. Understandably, because Harry probably slept with Louis. I drag myself out of bed and go to the shower. The first thing I do it get off with the shower head and then I start cleaning myself. Once I’m done, I decide to dress up a little today for my yoga class and to impress Louis. 

Straightening my hair, I leave it down and put on light make up. I wear a blue dress that fits really snuggly to show off some of my body with matching heels and pack my yoga clothes in my bag. 

Downstairs, I find Harry and Louis are both awake and in their boxers. Harrys sits on a chair in front of the island, watching Louis prepare breakfast with a fond smile on his face. 

I mumble a hello to Louis, feeling shy because he’s only in his boxers and turn to Harry to give him a peck on the cheek. Harry grins wide when he notices me and pulls my waist so I straddle his lap.

”Good morning,” he mumbles into my neck. I playfully push him away because he was tickling me but he persists. I giggle then push him off me before grabbing his neck and bring his mouth to mine. We kiss slowly and passionately. Harry's hand roam my body like its free ground (which it is for him) then the reach my thighs and slide up my dress. I start to softly grind on him when Louis accidentally drops a glass and I snap out of my daze. I pull away from Harry forcefully, noticing his swollen lip, mine probably look the same. 

Embarrassed, I get off of him and pull my dress back over my exposed bum. I bid the boys goodbye as I grab my bag and run out without breakfast.

*-*

I'm still dazed from my fuck session with my yoga instructor, when I hop out of the Uber and make my way up to our gate. Some of our elderly neighbours jog by and I hurry to straight my dress that rode up when I sat in the car. I unlock the gate with the security code and when I step inside the house, I listen carefully for any noise. There's moaning coming from somewhere upstairs. Acknowledging the fact that both boys are still home, I carefully tip toe to my room and to drop off my yoga things. I don't change out of my dress and heels because they make me feel sexy and I like it. 

I flick through channels on the TV finally settling on _The Bachelor_. My stomach grumbles just then but I'm too lazy to cook so I use my phone to look up restaurants I can order from nearby. Pizza seems the simplest, I order two large ones then debate whether it'll be enough for the boys so I add chicken wings and cheesy bread to the order as well. 

Harry and Louis come bounding down the stairs, goofy smiles on their faces a few minutes later.

"Hey," I say. Harry looks at me in surprise. 

"Hey, didn't know you were back," he says, reaching for the mini fridge he installed in the living room and grabbing a beer. He tosses one to Louis and offers me one but I shake my head.

"I just got home. I ordered pizza."

"Thank fuck, I'm starving," Louis adds in, before plopping on the couch next time. I tense up, not really knowing how to act around him. What does one say to the hot guy sitting next to them who you know is fucking the other hot guy you know, who you're _also_ fucking? I didn't have a problem with them, I just felt like I was in the way or something.

I'm about to ask what they did all day before I stop myself, not wanting things to be awkwarder. As if the universe hates me, that's right when the doorbell rings but Harry runs up to open the gate and pay for the pizza, leaving me alone with Louis. 

Louis stares at me intensely, like he's hungry and I'm his meal. I get nervous and scoot away from him but he stops me by stretching his arm over the back of the couching and then placing it on my shoulder. He pulls me close to his side until my boobs are squished between our bodies.

"Where are you going?" he asks huskily.

Harry returns with the food and we get comfortable in our spots with slices of pizza. The boys talk a lot, always remembering to keep me included. I appreciated this gesture because it made me feel like they saw me as a friend and not just a sex doll. Louis would slowly ask me things to ease the tension between us and get to know me which resulted in me opening up to him more. The more I relaxed around Louis, the quicker I saw how easy it was to get along with him. About an hour after we finished our pizzas, Harry got a call he needed to take so he moved to his office, leaving Louis and I alone.

"You cook really well, did you go to culinary school or something? You arrange food on plates really fancy, I've noticed."

"No, I didn't," I laugh. "I wanted to but by the time I realized it, I didn't have enough of my funds left to be able to go."

"Oh no, how come?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"I..." this new lifestyle I'm living apparently consists of me being very open and honest so I might as well continue that. "I went to get breast reduction."

"Breast _reduction?_" he exclaims, either in shock that anyone would want that or because he doesn't understand how they possibly _reduced_ my breasts.

"It didn't really work," I chuckle. Louis looks down squarely at my breasts.

"No shit."

Feeling flirty now, I giggle and push them up more, looking down on them myself. 

"They used to sag but after the surgery my nipples kind of just stick straight now. It's actually more comfortable this way because sometimes I don't wear a bra and I'm okay."

Louis nods along but his attention keeps straying to my boobs. 

"Did they put anything in them that makes them firmer?" he asks.

"No," I shake my head. "They're still as soft as they've always been." I instinctively grab my boobs and squeeze them a little. "Honestly, those doctors did a shit job."

"C-Can I feel them? Do you mind?"

I find myself smiling at how politely he asked so I agree, nodding and puffing my chest out so he can touch them. Louis timidly grabs my right breast and groans. His other hand holds my left one and squeezes and he pushes both together. His thumbs run over my nipples that hardened through my dress and then I find myself moaning. After a couple minutes of Louis gently groping my boobs I become restless and stick my hand down my top to pull them out. My boobs spill out of my dress and Louis licks his lips, squeezing them again.

"Wait," I stop him gently. I stand up to pull my dress over my hand and unclasp my bra so my boobs are free. Louis stares up at me with dazed eyes. I smirk at him and straddle his legs so my boobs stay situated in front of his face. He has to lean back against the armrest slight because they're too in his face. He fondles them gently before finally putting his mouth on me. He sucks one of my tits in his mouth like he's being breastfed and the sight turns me on immensely. Louis doesn't say anything else, just fondles my breasts and sucks. To calm my heart, I turn my focus on to the TV and watch _Seinfeld_ reruns while Louis makes sucking and slurping noises. 

Thirty minutes later, that's how Harry finds us when he comes back to the living room. He glances up from his phone and looks at us in surprise before his face breaks into a grin.

*-* 

I yawn again as I make my way towards the kitchen, tired from being up all night last night. I need coffee right this instant. Walking into the kitchen I see Louis leaning against the island, panting while Harry sucks his dick. I step behind Harry carefully so I don't trip and start the espresso machine. Louis moans loudly behind me while I froth the milk and pour it into my mug.

"You guys want coffee?" I ask without turning around. 

Harry mouths pulls off Louis' cock with a pop. He takes a second to lick his lips before answering, "Yes, please." He goes back to business while I wait for Louis' answer. When he remains panting, I glance at him with my eyebrows raised but he doesn't see because his eyes are closed.

"Louis?"

Still no answer.

"Louis?"

Harry slaps his ass and Louis opens his eyes. 

"Oh, uh, umm... no-no, I'm- ughhhhh-I'm good!"

"Okay," I smile and make Harry coffee. I leave it on the counter where it's safe from dropping and place my own a few seats down on the island from them. I pour myself cereal and check Instagram while Harry coaxes an orgasm out of Louis.

"Oh, oh--OH! Oh, _fuck,_ Harry!" Louis grips Harry's curls tightly and fucks his mouth harshly before cumming all over Harry's face. Harry smiles and licks the semen before standing up and grabbing his coffee.

"Thanks, love," he says to me, kissing my cheek. smearing some of Louis’ cum on me.

"No problem."

Louis takes a few seconds to come back down from his orgasm and when he's okay again, he pours himself cereal too. 

*-*

As per Louis' request, we're watching a film in Harry's movie room. The soft couches are wide enough to fit all three of us in one so we sit together with Louis in the middle. We were watching _Back to the Future_ but for reason, in the middle of the movie, Harry takes his boxers off so he's completely naked. If Harry is completely naked then Louis doesn't want to stay clothed so he gets naked too. And when I see them both reclining with their soft cocks out in the open, I get horny and decide to lose my panties as well. 

I watch in amusement as both of their dicks start hardening at the same time. Literally five minutes later, we're still watching the movie but Harry is stroking Louis' thigh while Louis strokes his cock and _I_ stroke Louis's cock and he fingers my pussy. My moans are obviously the most high pitched so I try to keep them low as Louis' fingers push in and out of me and he rubs my clit. I stroke his dick harder in response.

“Are you close?” I ask him.

“No,” Louis breathes, throwing his head back. No matter what I do he won't cum so I give up with my hand and place my mouth on his cock. He smirks in satisfaction and rests his hand on my head and I bop up and down on it. Harry notes the position I'm in and comes around behind me to lick my cunt. I moan against Louis' dick, sending vibrations though it.

”Oh fuck, Harry, yes!” I exclaim.

“Is that good?” Harry mumbles as he’s eating me out.

”Yes, fuck—so good!” I get preoccupied with how good Harrys mouth feels on my wet cunt that I forget all about Louis until he growls and pushes his cock in my mouth forcefully. Humming, I try to focus on sucking off Louis but it’s hard because Harry pushes his tongue inside me and it’s what gets me to reach my high. 

Harry slurps up my pussy juices while I try to take Louis deeper and deeper. I start massaging his balls when he finally shows signs of cumming. His face scrunches up and he pushes my head lower and lower on his cock until I pull away and stroke him vigorously so he comes on his stomach and not my face.

"Oh, baby I love that mouth of yours," Louis drawls, caressing my face. I smile at him in glee but stop when Harry pulls his tongue out of my cunt and looks at Louis.

"Better than mine?" he exclaims.

"Starting to, yeah," Louis shrugs. 

"Oh no, you don't," he growls and sets me aside so he can pounce on Louis.

"No, no!" Louis shouts. "I just came, Harry-fuck!" Harry ignores his protests and takes Louis in his mouth to start him up again. Louis sighs heavily. I look between them as I get an idea. 

"I think I know a way we can see who's mouth is better," I suggest. Harry looks up at me expectantly. Carefully, I climb over Louis so I'm straddling him but backwards, in a 69 position. I position my pussy in front of Louis' face so he can lick me while Harry and I suck him off at the same time. As I bend down, I come face to face with Harry's face, the only thing between us being Louis' cock. I grin at him and start licking up Louis' shaft while Harry takes his balls in his mouth. Louis is a moaning mess but we don't stop.

Harry does stop at one point to stick his finger in his mouth and get it all wet before gently poking it inside Louis' hole. He starts sucking on Louis' sack again, occasionally licking up higher to where I'm working. I move my tongue so it touches Harrys a few times. The feel of his hot and slick tongue arouses me deeply, but it also being on Louis' dick at the same time was even hotter. I lick up Louis' shaft at the same time Harry does and our mouths meet at the tip of Louis' head. We kiss heavily, making sure Louis' tip stays in between us at all times so he can feel us. 

I grind my cunt down on his face a bit to drown out his never-ending groans. He realizes he's been neglecting me so he eats me out hard until I'm the moaning mess. 

Louis shoots ropes and ropes of thick hot cum in the air between Harry and I. It lands in our hair, on our faces and I even manage to get some on my tongue. Harry and I grin at each other and I lean forward, sticking my tongue in his mouth so we can kiss and share the cum. The white substances passes between our mouths mixing in saliva as it goes until we finally pull away for air. A string of spit and cum connects our mouths and Harry looks at me in such lust that it brings out another orgasm from me that had nothing to do with Louis' mouth.

I crawl forward over Louis' legs and push Harry's shoulder's back so I can land on him.

"Fuck me hard, right now," is all I say. His dick is shoved up my pussy in the next second. I tried to ride him but I'm so weak from my orgasms that I can hardly move up two inches. Harry holds my butt and helps me lift up then brings me back down, sending pleasure through my whole body. I moan as he keeps it up until we we have a steady rhythm. 

Behind me Louis mutters something about being to drained and stretches out on the couch to sleep. How he manages to sleep with Harry's heavy panting and my screams filling the air is beyond me. 

"Oh oh oh! Yes, right there! Fuck me right there! _Yessss,_" I cry out and collapse on Harry when my third orgasm washes over me. Harry fills my cunt up with his cum and leaves it there, stroking my back and my hair to calm me down.

"You did so well, baby girl," he tells me. "Such a good slut for me and Louis."

Pride fills me with his words. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall moves in with Harry, Maya and Louis. Maya tries it up the ass for the first time.

Chapter 3

I know Harry doesn't care who I have sex with and that I can tell him anything, but for some reason I keep my fuck sessions with Niall a secret. After that one time I told him I saw a blonde boy at the park, I never brought Niall up again. I've been meeting up with Niall every Sunday at the park--first we just went down on each other then we got to fucking, then we started to meet twice a week to fuck because we loved it so much. I guess its the thrill that I'm doing something no one else knows about while also in public that keeps it exciting.

I don't know if Niall is like me and Harry and Louis but he seems to have an appetite for sex and he's a great fuck so I'm not going to say anything unless he does.

I drop down on Niall's lap under our usual tree, and starting kissing him. His lips smack loud against mine until I slip my tongue in his mouth. My hands wrap themselves around his face and neck, while his roam my back. I sigh comfortably, so content in this position. But my pussy aches and I become impatient. So without a word, I detach my lips from Niall and pull out his cock. I don't wait to stroke it or play with it, I immediately stick up my pussy to satisfy that ache. Niall breathes heavily against my chest. We look around discreetly to make sure no ones around before I slowly move myself up and down his shaft. The sex we have can never be fast and angry, it has to be slow because any child can run around here and see us. It's better if it looks like I'm just sitting on his lap then to full on have my legs spread and pussy on show.

NIall struggles to keep a straight face and I bounce a little faster on him.

"Jesus fuck... I won't last much longer, Maya, shit.." he mutters into my neck.

"Come for me, sweets, let go," I tug his bottom lip between my teeth then swipe my tongue against it. He shudders and I feel his load shoot up my pussy. The sensation brings my own orgasm and I let out a throaty groan.

We sit like that for a minute, to catch our breaths before I slowly rise so his cocks slips out but my dress hides everything. Niall puts himself away and I roll over to wipe the cum thats spilling out of me.

"Same time, next week?" I ask, kissing him. He hums against my lips.

"I wish I could fuck you properly," he says wistfully. I smile sadly and stroke his cheek with my thumb. "Can't though, cause my parents are always home now."

"How come?"

"My grandma is sick so my dad wanted her to stay with us. They even gave her my room, so I have to share with my brother. Don't want to fuck you in there because if my parents aren't home, that little shit is."

Niall is polite enough to assume I might not want him at my house, that's why he doesn't ask to meet up there. But I get an idea.

"Why don't you move out?" I ask him. "You can have your own room, and your grandma will be happy."

"I want to, I'm trying to look for places right now, but it's hard to find an affordable house in this fucking city. I'd need like ten roommates to be able to pay my share." I smile at him which confuses him. "What? Why are you smiling?"

His hands wander up and down my thighs.

"Have you ever, um, been with a guy?" I ask shyly.

"A couple times, why?"

"Do you like it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, come with me."

Niall has many questions for me but I ignore them and ask him how much he plans to spend on rent a month. His answer is surprisingly more than I expected so I'm more confident introducing him to Harry. By the time we get in the Uber to drive to my place, I think Niall's figured out what I'm getting at.

*-*

I punch in the security code to unlock the gate at the front and usher Niall in. He gapes at the size of the house and looks at me in shock.

"You live here?"

"Yep," I chirp and pull out my keys to unlock the front door. "I'm home!"

I listen in for any sounds of fucking, but it's surprisingly quiet.

"In here!" Harry shouts from the living room. Niall follows me as I head there, and I pray to God that Harry isn't lounging around naked right now. I gathered that Louis isn't home because they're usually inseparable when they're together.

Once in the living room, I see Harry is on one of the sofas in nothing but his boxers with a bunch of paperwork around him. He flips through the channels with the remote in his hand until the clack of my heels get his attention. Ignoring Niall, he saunters up to me with a smirk. His rests his hand on the back of my neck and pulls for me in for sweet, long kiss. When we pull away, I smile at him dazed.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Niall exclaims in shock. Harry's eyes flicker behind me as if he just noticed Niall and he frowns.

"Uh..." I turn around so I'm facing Niall again, but keep one hand resting on Harry's chest. "this is Harry, he's my kinda-boyfriend. I guess." My face is burning and I can feel Harry looking at me in surprise.

"Kinda-boyfriend?" he questions. I shrug, not meeting his gaze. Instead I look at Niall who regards Harry in fear.

"Anyway," I cut in before Harry can continue. "Harry, meet Niall."

Harry looks at Niall and smiles at him politely, stretching his arm out to shake his head. Niall timidly shakes his hand before awkwardly tucking his hand in his pocket.

"So who is he?" Harry asks me.

"Niall is... I've been fucking him in the park every week for the past few weeks," I admit. Niall's eyes widen drastically and he starts shaking his head at Harry.

"Look, I swear I didn't know she had--" he blabbers.

"You've been fucking him every week? In the park?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Yes," I confirm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he says in hurt, before his expression turns cocky and he smirks. "I didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak."

"What?" Niall splutters in confusion. He gets ignored again as I roll my eyes at Harry.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I remind him. Harry shrugs and wraps his arm around my waist. "Okay but the point--Niall is pretty dope."

Harry regards Niall, observing every detail open to him. His eyes run up and down a few times but the frown on his face hides his opinion.

"And?" he asks me, not talking his eyes off a now-sweating Niall.

"He's very kind and considerate. He fucks me well."

"I fuck you well, too. Get to the point, Maya."

"He's looking for somewhere to stay," I say hopefully. Harry's eyes snap back to mine and hold my gaze.

"He's going to have to pay," Harry says slowly, assuming I wanted Niall to live with us like I do.

"He will! Ask him how much he can pay."

Harry narrows his eyes at me, taking in how hopeful I am before gesturing for Niall to sit so they can talk. I make sure Niall is comfortable before heading to the kitchen to bring a pitcher of oranger juice with glasses and a couple of beers. Niall immediately grabs a beer and all but downs it due to his nerves, but still gives Harry his full attention as they go over numbers and rent expenses.

A few times Niall's eyes stray down to Harry's well-built body. Observing his tattoos, his forearms, his thighs...

I think that's the small push Harry needed for his ego to grow even more and for him to like Niall.

He tells him about our third roommate, Louis, and then asks his next question without any preamble.

"Do you like fucking?" Harry asks seriously.

Niall splutters and chokes on his second beer.

"Do I-what?" he almost spits.

"Do you like fucking? As in, do you like sex?"

"Yes..."

"Good. There's a lot of that going on in here, just to let you know."

"Oh um... does this Louis guy join in with you two having sex?" Niall asks.

I nearly bust out laughing but I don't. Harry, however, smirks.

"He does, yeah. We all like to have sex with each other. Or alone. Sex is just something we all love and embrace in this house." Niall looks a little wary, so I hurry to clarify.

"What he means is basically, if you want to masturbate, you don't have to hide. If you want to watch porn, go ahead. Just put it on the big screen so we can enjoy it too. Or you can have sex with any of us, anytime you want," I wink at him.

Niall nods slowly in understanding. He seems very hesitant and I inwardly curse at myself for doing this.

"Well," Harry says, defeat loud in his voice. "If you pay what we agreed on, I'm happy to you have you here. You don't have to answer back right away, I understand--"

"I take it," Niall says.

"What?" Harry and I exclaim.

"I'll take that offer. I can pay it. I want to move in."

I jump up clapping in excitement. Harry smiles.

*-*

Niall gets moved in by that weekend. Out of all of us, it's Louis who seems the happiest with this arrangement. He takes a liking to Niall immediately, saying how cute and adorable he is.

On Niall's last moving day, Harry sticks around in the morning before leaving to meet with that friend of his. I help Niall get situated in his new room, while Louis tells us he'll be in his room playing video games.

Niall sits on his bed and looks around in awe, taking in the sight of his new room. He opens his mouth to say something when I pounce on him, sealing his mouth with mine.

We massage our tongues together and I nearly rip his shirt off in my haste to take it off. I give up, pulling away from him so he can take his own shirt off while I undress myself. We look at each other in hunger when we're left in our underwear. I sit back on my knees at the edge of the bed and pull Niall's boxer's off, letting his dick spring free. I bite back a moan at the sight before getting up to pull my own panties off with my bra. Niall gawks at my breasts and puts his hands on them immediately when I come closer. One of his hands run down to rub my pussy quickly and over to squeeze my ass cheek.

"Oh fuck..." I mutter, twisting one of my nipples. "Okay, stop," I demand, pushing his shoulders back and aligning his cock with my entrance. "I want to fuck you so bad."

I drop down and take in his entire length in one motion. My head falls back in pleasure and Niall groans. "Move," he commands, lifting his hips to get me going.

I start bouncing up and down heavily on his cock. The bed squeaks loudly but I don't hear it over my shouts and I'm moving too hard and too fast to notice. My tits bounce so hard they start to hurt so I move Nialls hands from my hips to my breasts so he can hold them. He cups them roughly and squeezes hard. Niall pushed my boobs together and rubs them, making me even wetter.

"Oh fuck, I love your tits so much. Never seen a better pair in me life," he hisses, letting them drop so he can slap them.

"Ah!" I yelp, not ceasing my aggressive movement. "Ugh, fuck!" I shout, resting my hands on Niall's chest and harshly grinding on him. The way my clit rubs against his pelvis drive me over the edge. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Niall chants. When I drop down on him limp, he flips us over and drives his cock in and out of me. I moan loudly when I feel the familiar stir in my stomach again. "Fucking take that cock," he grunts. I can feel him getting closer so I rub my clit aggressively until we both climax at the same time.

Niall rolls over and flops down on his back. Both of us breathe like we just ran a marathon.

"Holy shit that was so fucking good," I say in a high-pitched voice, turning so I can face Niall. I smile at him and we kiss lazily before drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up it's nighttime and my stomach grumbles. Niall isn't next to me so I get up in confusion and head downstairs. My pussy is still sore from our fucking before but I bear it.

I walk, naked with cum dripping down my thighs, to the living room to see all three of the boys lounging around, eating pizza. They're all clothed which leads me to believe they haven't played together yet.

"Heyyyy, there she is! Naked and in all her glory," Louis shouts, bringing everyone's attention to me. I can see Niall blushing when he sees the cum and light bruises he left on me. "Come give me a kiss, gorgeous," Louis teases, puckering his lips. I walk over to him, bending down to give him a kiss and to show the other two all the cum I'm stuffed with.

Louis kisses me roughly before biting my lower lip into his mouth. When he lets it go, he opens his eyes and grins at me childishly, honking my boobs. I roll my eyes and push him away from me, straightening up to walk over to Harry. There's plenty of sitting space, but I choose to sit on his lap knowing he won't mind someone else's cum dripping from my pussy onto his clothes. I do this in hopes that Niall will see how comfortable and chill we are about sex.

"Did you save me pizza?" I mutter quietly to Harry, as he wraps an arm around my waist. He nods and opens the lid of the box to grab me a slice. I thank him and gobble it up--quite unattractively, I might add--but he looks at me fondly. His hand runs up my thigh to my breast then back down again. He does this until I (unbeknownst to him) get aroused. By the time I finish my second slice, I'm dripping wet.

"Harry..." I plead into his neck.

"Mhm?" he responds absent-mindedly. He's more focused on the conversation in the room while I'm the exact opposite. My mind fades everything away except for Harry. Niall and Louis and having a heated discussion about some sports team while I slowly bring on leg over Harry's waist so I'm straddling him. Harry groans at the new position but doesn't stop kneading my breast.

I grind down on him, eliciting a soft groan. My pussy brushes over his cock again and again and again--going faster and harder each time until the couch squeaks because I'm nearly bouncing on him. Harry places his hands under my bum so he can help guide my grinding. Picking my head up from his shoulder, I bite my lip when I take in his flushed face. Waves of pleasure and emotion wash over me at his reddened cheeks and hooded eyes. He looks down at my lips then hungrily attacks them. We kiss hard--hard enough that I feel like my lips might bruise.

"Ah-ahhhh," I sigh when my orgasm washes over me. Harry isn't close yet but I stop my movements so I can get up and help him. When I stand, I notice the Louis and Niall are still talking but Niall is evidently distracted. Louis has seen Harry and I do everything so for him it's nothing new, but Niall hasn't.

There's wet patches on Harry's sweatpants from where Niall's cum seeped out of me and from my own juices. The sight arouses me again but I don't touch myself, instead pull Harry's sweatpants off and release his swollen dick from his boxers. His thick cock drips with precum. I lick my lips at the sight of his beautiful pink tip and wrap my lips around it.

I let Harry slowly face fuck me. I guess he's not feeling rough right now because he's usually harsher in his movements. But I'll take this too. I swirl my tongue around his prick, loving the feeling of being filled by him. The action causes him to hiss and tug my head down without any warning. My eyes tear up and I focus on breathing through my nose until Harry gets closer, feeling like my mouth is tearing apart. He pushes my head down on his cock harder, so my face is literally pressed against him tightly and I can feel him down my throat. His pubes tickle my nose as I try to release myself from his grip. Staying in this position, Harry moves his hips as if trying to push his cock even deeper down my throat, finally triggering his release. Cum washes down my throat and I have to top tap Harry's thigh repeated to remind him I can't breathe.

"Sorry," he breathes, leaning back on the couch to catch his breath.

"It's okay," I choke out, filling my lungs with air again. Shakily, I get up to go get some water, when I hear Niall speak as I leave.

"Fuck, I could definitely get used to this."

*-*

Niall mainly hangs around me since he's moved here. We think he's too shy to be around the boys because he either thinks they're cute or he's too scared to do anything with them. He's definitely gotten the idea of how things work here though.

Harry, Louis and I had a dynamic but it changed slightly when Niall moved in because we wanted to look even more comfortable and loose around each other then we originally were, to help him come out of his shell. Since then the three us gradually started wearing less and less clothes. On days one or two (or all) of us were naked, I got into the strange habit of tugging on their cocks. Sometimes just playfully, sometimes sexually. I've had my ass slapped many time and have slapped a few asses myself. When Harry would wait for water to boil for some tea, if I was around he'd started fingering me. If him and Louis were watching TV or playing video games, I'd sit on my knees in between them in front of the couch and stroke and suck both their cocks. Harry loved to fuck me as I was cooking. Many times when Niall came to see what I would be making, he'd find Harry pounding into me from behind with me gasping for breath while simultaneously stirring a pot. 

Niall eventually got more comfortable around us.

One time, I went downstairs to get some food when I saw Niall putting in popcorn in the microwave. I needed the microwave to heat yesterdays leftovers so I wait. I guess seeing this as his opportunity, Niall leans in, trapping me between him and the counter, and kneads my butt. Slowly his hand inches forward so it's running up and down my slit. I let him do as he pleases as long it gets me an orgasm. His popcorn finishes popping so the little shit leaves me alone and takes his popcorn, going back to his room.

I come home today from my yoga class for which I long stopped paying because I couldn't afford it but the instructor, Jonathan, still likes me so he lets me come in after class to fuck him. When I go inside the house, I hear noises come from the living room.

In there I'm met with a beautiful sight: Niall, stark naked on the ground, with Harry on his left fucking his mouth and Louis fucking his ass. Harry's body is glistening as he hisses and grips Niall's hair tighter, driving into his mouth relentlessly. Niall's face is red and his eyes are watering, but he doesn't cease or showing signs of wanting this to end. One arm is wraps around Harry's thigh with his hand resting on ass, helping drive his fat cock in his mouth. The other hand sensually runs down his own stomach before reaching his cock and tugging it pitifully as Louis pounds his asshole. 

I feel pity for the blonde boy getting both his holes fucked at the same time and not being about to bring his own orgasm out, so quietly I place my bags on the ground and shimmy out of my skimpy dress. I wasn't wearing any bra of panties because its pointless when I go to yoga to fuck my instructor anyway. Stepping out of my heels on the way to the boys, I silently get down on my knees and bend over Niall's cock.

My ass sticks out in the air as I take him in my mouth. Niall cries out, reaching his hand up to push me harder on his cock. He's very weak so he's not able to do much. Deciding to torture him, I lick a stripe up his cock and grin evilly to him. Niall holds eye contact with me (or whatever of it he can while Harry's dick fucks his mouth) and watches me taking one lick of himn like a lolly, and before slowly going back down on him. He whines in protest and tries to force me down his cock harder but I clutch his balls in a fist, preventing him from creating any movement.

His muffled cry is drowned out by Louis'.

"OH!" Louis yells, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. He holds Niall's legs up higher and snaps his hips him harder and faster. I hollow my cheeks around Niall and bob my head up and down as fast as I can, hoping to get them both to release at the same time. Louis' cries out one more time before pulling out of Niall and stroking his slick cock over my face. He shoots his loads in my hair and cheeks right when Niall's cum fills my mouth. I loosen my lips so his cock slips out, white strings of cum connecting my coated lips to his twitching cock. He also shoots the rest of his load on my face and I swallow down whatever is in my mouth. 

Louis lies panting on his back. I learned that he doesn't possess the stamina Harry and I (thankfully) do. I run my hand up his leg and tilt my head. 

"You okay, sweets?" I ask in a slightly husky voice. Louis simply nods and rolls over, trying to get up but failing.

I turn my attention back to Harry and Niall. Harry seems to be angry that he saw Niall and Louis cum when he still hasn't and taking said anger out on poor Niall's mouth. I take pity on him once again, so I bring myself up to Harry's firm ass and pulls his round cheeks apart. I release the globes, letting them bounce back at they hit each other. Harry groans loudly, sensing what's coming. I pull his ass cheeks apart again and lick his puckered hole. It expands and contracts slightly at the sensation, so I go harder. I swirl and push my tongue around as much as I can, until I feel Harry gasping. His hole pushes up against my face, in correspondence to his movements fucking Niall's mouth. 

The wet noises coming from Niall's mouth are sinful and music to my ears. I lap up at Harry's hole to make it more wet when his hand reaches behind him and presses the back of my head so my tongue is flush against his hole. Judging my Niall's muffled chokes, I'm assuming he did the same with Niall on his cock. Niall slaps his arms on Harry's leg, but Harry doesn't let go yet. I try to move my tongue as much as I can in the tight space to give him more pleasure because I'm losing oxygen. Thankfully it was enough to get Harry to cum and release us. I take a gulp of air and try to regulate my breathing as Harry's knees buckle and he drops on his hands. Niall's chest is heaving, lips bruised and swollen. Harry's cum dribbles down the side of his mouth like Louis' and Niall's does with me. He looks exhausted and torn so I crawl up to him to show him some gentle loving. 

I bend over him and touch my hand to the back of his neck. His eyes snap open and he protests, "No please, not again, I-I can't--"

"Shh," I whisper and peck his lips. When he sees I'm being gentle, he melts into me and lazily kisses me back. Niall and Louis' cum mix with Harry's between our lips. I take my tongue out to lick around Niall's lips, trying to get every lick of Harry I can off of him and Niall does the same to me.

"Fuck, that's hot," Harry grunts. From the corner of my eye I see him jerking his cock again and I roll my eyes. Insatiable. Before I can pull away from Niall to tell Harry he can fuck me, he already pushes himself in. I squeak when he gets his entire length in in one go because of how slippery wet I am. He starts to thrust in me slow but firmly.

I pull away from Niall and give him one final peck before straightening up my back a bit. Harry pulls me up against him and plays with my boobs. I moan and lay my head back and hold onto his shoulder, giving him access to my neck. He places sloppy kisses everywhere he can and pinches my nipples between his fingers. Gradually his thrusts speed up and he starts grunting too.

"So wet for me... uh, fuck, so so wet," he rasped.

"Yes, oh yes," I shudder. "Fuck my pussy, fuck it hard."

Harry speeds up his movement, reaching down to push my thighs apart more. I cry out in pleasure when he begins rubbing my clit to bring me closer. My left hand is still holding onto his shoulder while my right one lays over his rubbing my clit.

My eyes flutter open to see Harry's blissed out face. I smile when he opens his eyes and catches me staring at him. Harry brings his face forward so our foreheads touch. I gasp at a particularly good thrust and he smirks, doing it again. His tongue snakes out of his mouth to touch the corner of mine, licking a drop of cum Niall didn't get. He licks all around my mouth, catching the sticky substance that is who knows whose cum, until I'm all clean. I stick out my own to meet his before he pulls away. I flick my tongue against his, a jolt running through me. Harry feels it too, pulling me tighter against him and swirling his tongue around me. We keep that up until he takes one hand off my breasts to lower my chin, opening my mouth wider and taking a wide, hot lick inside my mouth.

I cry out in ecstasy and grip his shoulder tight as I cum right then and there. His hand that had be idle on my clit, starts rubbing it vigorously again as ripples of pleasure flow through.

"Harry, Harry!" I scream.

"That's right, baby, scream my name..."

I fall back on him, boneless as he fucks me with his cum shooting out. 

He collapses backwards on his feet, taking me down with him. I control my breathing before turning to him seeing the cutest grin on his face. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask him, weakly crawling away from the heat of his body.

Louis has long since got up and left, Niall however, I think only made it several feet away before throwing himself on a couch. He has cum leaking out of his asshole and many bruises littered around his thighs and buttcheeks. His light snores are the only sound filling the room other than mine and Harry's breathing.

"That was amazing," he says, chuckling to himself. 

"It was, yeah," I agree, slightly dazed. "I'm gonna go shower."

I manage to stumble into the closest shower, closing the door behind me. Just as I turn the water on and let it wash over me, the shower door opens again and Harry comes up behind me.

"Couldn't get away from me?" I tease as his hands snake around my waist and he nips at my shoulder.

"Never. You are the hottest thing I've ever laid my eyes on," he replies. Feeling happy, I turn my head back and gently caress his face.

"You're the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on," I tell him. He chuckles and presses his lips to mine. After a few chaste kisses we get to actually washing ourselves.

When the sex haze wears off of me I come back to all my problems. I've been living with Harry for a few months now and not once have my parents called me to ask how I was. I know I technically got kicked out, but it wasn't an angry fight where they tossed me out and threw a half-packed dufflebag behind me. I actually said goodbye to them and got into the taxi to go to a hotel. I had the option of staying with them until I found a place but as soon as they gave me an opening to leave their house, I jumped to the opportunity. 

Amy texted me a couple times but I haven't even heard from her in a while and I missed her. 

Not to mention, I got used to Harry's lifestyle too quickly which is why I signed myself up for so many classes. I only stayed in pilates until the free week ended and I learned I didn't like it, and the same with my dance class. Well, I actually only went to one dance class. The classes were in the evening and I didn't want to be away in the evenings because thats when Harry is guaranteed to be home.

Now what was left of my college funds is running out. I was critically low on money and I had to get a job. Sure, Harry let me stay without paying and he bought me a lot of clothes and he provides groceries for the house, but even then I needed money to do other things. I could go buy things for myself, I could get a car, I could take Amy out... there was so much I could do.

I turn my body around to face Harry, maybe he can help me find a job or give me pointers.

Pressing soft kisses to his wet chest, I mumble, "I need a job."

"What?" he pulls away from me, frowning.

"I need a job... like desperately," I mutter, feeling stressed. "The college money my parents saved for me is running really low and I know I don't pay to stay here or for food but I still need to make money so I was thinking maybe I can apply to be a chef at a restaurant or even a waitress, I don't know--"

"Okay, wait hold on. You need money?" he clarifies.

"Well, yeah," I say sheepishly, not looking in his eyes. He tilts my chin up.

"What do you need money for? I can give you money."

"No, Harry," I pull my chin out of his grasp. "Its not just like clothes and make up. I want to go out sometimes maybe go away for a weekend with my sister... or buy a car or something. It's not just small things."

"I can pay for it! Don't get a job, Maya!" he pleads, pressing his face against my shoulder. "I don't want you to work--"

"Why?" I ask a little harshly. Is he trying to control me? By giving me money and food and place to stay in for free he has a hold over me. If I don't work then he has even more control over me and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that.

Harry doesn't sense anything, instead just continues rubbing his face against my cheek and holding me to him tighter.

"I like it when I come home and you're here waiting for me to fuck you ," he admits shyly. "I like it when you wear the clothes I buy for you and how you always have food ready when I come home. You're like a proper housewife," he chuckles. "And I don't want you to stress yourself over money when I have plenty of it."

I'm still unconvinced and about to pull away when Harry says more. 

"And I don't want you to get tired and sore from work. Chefs are hardworking and you'll always be on your feet. People telling you what to do, what to wear, when to come... Why do that when you can just do it at home at your own pace?"

I admit, the idea is appealing. I know it would be hard for me to get a title of chef as it is because of my lack of education and training... And cooking for three boys is actually a lot. I can experiment with different ingredients and tastes and they'll gobble it up anyway. 

"But thats... not right," I say, biting my lip. "It's not right for you to just pay for me, I'm just a roommate. I'm not your responsibility."

"Says who?" Harry lifts his head and frowns at me. "You're my girl, of course I'll provide for you."

My stomach flutters. 

"You-your what?" I stutter, my eyes widening.

"My girl. You're my girl," he says like it's obvious. My heart beats faster.

"And you're my kinda-boyfriend," I smile shyly.

"Why am I your 'kinda-boyfriend'?"

I gulp nervously. He told me that first day to never get attached to him because he won't be faithful to me and here I am, super attached to him emotionally and physically.

"I... I don't know..." I whisper. His body deflates a little and I turn back to look at his sad expression. Thinking that maybe he might be on the same page as me, I quickly try to explain. "It's like... well, I kiss you and I fuck you and I like doing those things with you..."

"But you like to kiss and fuck Niall and Louis and your yoga instructor and whoever the fuck else," he counters.

"I do," I admit shamelessly.

"Are they your kinda-boyfriends too?"

"No!" I answer immediately. I don't know how exactly I feel for Harry but it is definitely not like Louis and Niall and Jonathan. "I like you more... you're different than them because you were the first person to accept me the way I was and... you make me happy."

Harry expression softens. He leans in so our foreheads do too.

"You make me happy too," he grins at me goofily before it falls into a pout. "Why can't I just be your proper boyfriend?"

"You-you want to? I thought you wouldn't like me calling you that... you said to not get attached to you."

"Yeah, but you turned out different than other girls. I'll still kiss and fuck other people just like I'm sure you will, but I'm too attached to you already to let you go," he smirks, cupping my bum.

"Okay," I breathe. "I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"Mhm," he bites my lip into his mouth. "Wait doesn't this make me your sugar daddy?'

I smack his chest playfully, pushing him away as I laugh. 

"It does! You do sexual favours for me, and I give you money! Come here, sugar baby, give me a kiss," he pulls me for a peck before we both giggle.

*-*

Harry and I are in the living room, cuddling on the sofa watching a show when a thought strikes me.

"Hey Harry?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he replies, stroking my hair. I tighten my arm around his waist, slipping it a bit under his shirt so I'm touching his skin.

"You know how you say I'm your girl?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Did you ever have one before me?" 

His smile drops. 

"Yeah," he says curtly. "Well I've had girls like you who I would fuck. I tried to get them to stay with me but they got too possessive and jealous when I continued to fuck other people, so I made them leave."

This makes sense because Harry doesn't strike me as the type of guy who can stay committed to one person only.

"But before all that I did have a real girlfriend. Just one."

"Oh?" I say in surprise.

"Yeah..." he sighs deeply and leans back farther in the couch before looking at me. "My parents were happy I was willing to fuck other people less for her. But we broke up because I found out it was a set up."

"A set up? How?"

"She was a therapist they tried to disguise to 'fix' me. I was eighteen at the time, and I'd been lying about my age to fuck around since I was fourteen. So they got tired of my habits."

"Oh, Harry," I croak. "You're perfect the way you are, I hate that they tried to change you." If Harry wasn't the way he is, I wouldn't be here right now and that thought is horrifying.

This was apparently the right thing to say because he looked at me and bit his lip.

"Thanks, babe," he kisses my nose, then my mouth before diving in again to kiss my mouth harder.

Harry tilts my head back then pulls my chin so my mouth opens wide and takes a deep lick inside my mouth. My insides burn with desire and I let out a loud moan. He does it again, his tongue feeling everything inside my mouth before keeping our lips locked. I pull out my own tongue to roam his mouth. Our mouths stay wide open and so tight against each other as we explore with our tongues. I stretch my tongue out as far as it will go, trying to reach the back of his and when I touch a certain spot, he roughly pulls my over his lap. 

"Fuck," he softly groans. I grind hard against him until I feel his cock harden. Not liking how much clothes we're wearing, I hastily pull off his sweat pants and he works on mine. Since we've done this about a hundred times, we get each other's clothes off within seconds. I push him back so he's stretched out across the length of the couch, his legs dangling off the back of the armrest. 

Harry hands feel up my boobs but I can't stop thinking about his mouth and how good it feels.

"Wait--" I stop him before he slips inside my pussy. I get up to turn around and carefully position my legs on his sides and sit my pussy down on his face. His tongue eagerly laps at my slit, spreading my wetness all over. I cry out in pleasure, grinding softly until Harry takes one hand off my ass and uses it to push my head down on his cock. 

I suck his tip in, slowly going deeper and deeper. We moan against each others groins, sending vibrations through. I loosen my lips and relax my throat as much as I can do I can deepthroat him. 

Harry pulls his lips away from my pussy with a soft smack.

"Shit, baby girl, you taste so sweet," he rasps, smacking my ass. I drop his cock in surprise. 

"Oh!" I cry, unintentionally grinding back down on Harry. My clit brush his nose, sending more pleasure through me. "Please..." I jerk his cock in my hand with at the saliva I left around it.

Harry smacks my ass again and I shout, "Again, please! Harder!"

He slaps my ass again and again and again until there's surely a bruise form and I cum on his face uncontrollably. I collapse down on him and breath heavily.

Harry pushes me off of him then positions my body so I'm on my elbows and my ass stick out. He runs his hand from my ass cheek to my slit and rubs there for a second before slipping in two fingers. I get fingered roughly for a moment before I feel something wider--his cock, being pushed inside me.

"Yes! Yes, fuck!" I scream. 

"You like that?" he grunts, pulling my head back by my hair as he snaps his hips forward. 

"Yes," I whine, tears pricking my eyes.

Harry lets my hair go and pulls his glorious cock out of me. 

"No!" I yell, trying to push back on him but he smacks my ass again, preventing me from doing so. He massages my ass roughly. "Harry put it back in! I--"

"You don't talk to me like that," he says authoritatively. His dominance sends shivers through me. Gently his stokes my bums and lightly ghosts his fingers over my slit. I whimper. "Do you want my cock?"

"P-please."

"That doesn't sound like you want my cock."

"Please! Please, I want it so badly!"

"Then beg for it like you meant it!"

"Harry, please! Fuck me! I want you cock in my pussy so badly, I'll do anything!" It's not enough for him because he continues to lightly touch me where I need him the most. That's when a new idea pops into my mind from a previous conversation. "Please... I want your cock so badly, I'll do anything... Daddy."

Altogether he pulls away from me. Thinking I said the wrong thing, I tense up and start to turn when I feel him lean over my ass, his cock slipping in my pussy about an inch.

"What did you just say?" he hisses in my ear.

"I-I'll do anything... daddy..."

He moans loudly in my ear. "That's right baby girl, I'm your daddy, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"You say you want my cock?"

"Yes, daddy. Please, daddy."

"I'll give it you since you asked so nicely."

"Oh, thank you--!"

"But only on one condition..."

I'm about to express how eager I am to do anything for him when I feel his tip slip out of my pussy and rub against my ass hole. "Oh!" I scream in shock. I've never felt anything like it. "I'm... I..." I stutter unsurely. I've never had it up my ass and Harry has the biggest cock I've ever seen. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it but Harry taunts me again.

"I need an answer baby girl... This is the only way you'll get my cock," he strokes his tip around my puckered hole, teasing me. "Don't worry, I'll prep you. You're going to take it all."

I bite my lip harshly. I know I can refuse but the idea is so arousing and there's no one else I trust to take care of me more than Harry. Even though he had a monster cock. 

"Okay, daddy," I answer.

"There's a good girl," he smacks my ass softly. I look back and see him reach over the armrest behind him to the table next to it. He pulls out a drawer and takes out a bottle of lube.

I feel him squeeze the cool gel over my hole and I cringe at the feeling. Slowly his fingers spread it around and tease around my hole until one finger attempts to penetrate. It slips in easily because of the lube but the sensation is still foreign to me, causing me to squirm in discomfort. Harry shoves his entire finger in, fucking it lightly before pulling it out and pushing in two this time.

"Stop squirming," he says softly, holding a hand to my hip. Carefully he slips both fingers in again and strokes the inside of my ass languidly. It's not until he gently scissors his fingers that I start to feel something other than discomfort.

"Mmm," I hum.

"Good?" he questions.

"Yes."

He pours some more lube on and next thing I know he has three fingers up me, then four. I start rocking back on his fingers when he pulls them out completely, leaving my hole open and exposed. I think he's letting me relax a bit and then he'll keep going but all I hear is the sound of wet jerking before his cock is being pushed in.

I yelp and screw my eyes shut as he pushes his lubed up dick in a couple inches before pulling back out. He squirts some more lube on and goes a an inch deeper each time until he buries himself in me to the hilt. I feel his pubic bone against my ass and his balls slap my pussy. He stays station in for a few seconds, trying to force himself in deeper before pulling out completely.

"Ohhhhh," I mewl at the sensation of his huge length pulling out of me. He slams back in forcefully before my hole closes and I scream. After that he pushes in and out of me at a steady pace, trying not to go faster and I take in the pain and pleasure coursing through me.

"Fuuuuuck," he groans shakily. "Jesus Christ, baby, you feel so good around me."

Happy that Harry is satisfied, I rock myself back on his dick. His balls slap against my pussy, sending shivers through me and soon enough I'm contracting against him.

"Yes, baby girl, that's it... ohhhhh cum for me," he bends over me and reaches forward to rub my clit as I come. 

I scream in pleasure sloppily fucking against him as he hits his high too. Harry pulls out of my ass and stroke his wet dick vigorously until he shoots his cum all over my back. 

His cum drips down to my pussy and whatever didn't get on me drips on the couch. I collapse forward to catch my breathe, while Harry carefully strokes my sore ass, spreading his stick cum all over me. 

"We really need to find a maid soon," I breathe, feeling a drip of cum under me that's definitely staining the cushion.

"Are you okay? Was that good or was I too rough?" he asks earnestly.

I smile in content at the fact that he's being so considerate and polite. Harry can be very dominating and rough but it's new for me to have him make sure I'm okay.

"I'm okay, thanks," I stretch my neck to smile at him. "That was fun."

"You liked it?"

"I loved. It was so rough and hot and dirty. I love it when your dominating."

"Me too," he smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I've never written smut before so I have no idea what I'm doing haha. Also let me know if there's anything you want to see happen! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Maya get closer. Liam moves in.

* * *

I'm the first to wake up the next morning, so I get dressed and go downstairs to use Harry's gym. I've been using it a few times the past few weeks but I need it to make a regular thing again so I've set my alarms earlier to get that out of the way. I do squats the best and I make sure to do a lot of them because they make my ass look really nice in dresses (and in the nude).

After an hour and a half, I'm too drained to continue so I walk into the closest bathroom and strip. The shower's already running with someone in it, I pull open the shower door to see it's Harry. He whips back and grins at me when he sees me joining him. He was done and just washing soap off his body when I came so it takes us about another half hour to wash me because we keep getting distracted by each other's bodies.

At last, we make it out of the shower. Harry talked me out of wearing any real clothes so now I've joined the others in just a bra and panties. The panties are more like a G-string (Harry picked it out of course) but I'm fine with it because I'm very comfortable around Niall and Louis and it feels great to walk around mostly naked.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Harry, opening the fridge door and bending down to grab a small bottle of orange juice. I know he's looking at my ass, so I wiggle it a bit for his enjoyment. 

"Your ass," he answers. 

I choke on the orange juice I was sipping and cover my mouth, laughing. 

"Sorry," Harry chuckles.

"For real, though, what do you want to eat?"

"Maybe French toast?" Harry asks, resting his face on his arm at the island. He's also mostly nude, sitting in just his boxers.

"Okay, baby," I say, his face lights up at the term of endearment and he watches as I go to grab the ingredients. When I open the cupboard to grab the vanilla extract, I see that Harry replaced it like I asked him to, but he put it on the highest shelf that I can't reach. I stand on my toes and stretch my hand as far as it will go but it's no use. 

Harry comes up behind me and presses his body against mine. His bulge is pressed between my ass cheeks and his chest is flush against mine. He reaches up and grabs the small bottle easily before handing it to me. 

"Thanks," I say. 

"No problem," he nips at my neck. Harry pulls away to give me room to work and then asks if I need help. I get him to slice us some fruit while I prep the French toast. While it's cooking, Louis comes down. He sees my outfit, cheers loudly and comes up to knead my ass a bit, send a rush through me.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" he asks, bringing one hand forward to cup my pussy and push me against him. I squeak when I feel his bulge through his boxers.

"French toast," I coo, turning back to press a light kiss to his chin.

"Love that," he kisses my lips before pulling away and opening the fridge door. Niall comes down seconds later, also in just his boxers and he, too, appreciates my look. He puts both his hands on my ass cheeks and squeezes before slapping it as I flip the toasts.

"Sexy," he says to me.

"I should dress like this more often if it makes everyone happy," I smirk. Who knew living in a house full of sex-crazed boys would be so fun? I did.

"Please do," Harry adds. "Or just don't wear anything."

"I vote for wearing nothing!" Louis yells. 

"Me too, so whether you want to or not, you have to because majority wins."

I shake my head and laugh with them, bringing the completed plate of French toast to the table. I walk to each boy to place two pieces of toast on their plates. I start with Louis who's the closest. He watches me and then runs his hand up my back, slipping it under my bra and unclasping it. 

"Oops," he says unapologetically as I gasp. His other hand reaches to pull it out and since it was a strapless one, it's comes off easily and he throws it aside. "Better, thanks."

I move on to Harry who watches my tits bounce hungrily as I give him his toasts. He growls and uses both hands to rip the flimsy material of my panties in half and throws that aside to leave me completely bare. He runs a hand between my legs appreciatively before taking hand back. "Thank you."

Niall instantly puts his hands on my boobs when I get to him. He bites his lip and presses my breasts together then lets them fall. 

I pile some toast for myself too and throw on some fruit with syrup as we begin eating. Louis tells us about this painting job he did at some rich guy's house and how his wife was an overly bored and horny housewife. Fortunately, he's redoing the paint job for most of their house so he'll be back a few times and he said he's excited to fuck her again.

Niall told us about the lawyer he assists for and the case they're working on. Most of his work is coming to an end because the court date is soon which means he should get a fat paycheck soon.

Harry tells us about the friend he's helping with his business and how he got asked to co-own it.

"Isn't that, like, risky?" I ask tentatively, because I know nothing about business. "Like if you guys get into a fight or something can't he find a way to take a lot from you?" 

"He could. Yeah, if he plays his cards right and looks at the right loopholes he could fuck me over. But he won't because he doesn't know enough to do that. Any way he can think of to fuck me over in this situation, I know a better way to retaliate. But I know he won't do that. He's a good guy he just feels bad that I'm helping him so much so he wants to share his business."

"Will you?" I ask.

"I think so. It'll be fun to work together and I'll get more money. I'm thinking of using his office as headquarters for my online business, too."

"So you won't be home all day anymore?" I pout sadly.

"I will most days, I'll just have to go into the office more often."

Still, I'm sad. Harry notices and grins. "Take that pout off your face. Okay listen, how about I take you shopping? Will that make you feel better?"

Unintentionally, a happy smile grows on my face and Harry chuckles.

*-*

I wear yet another skimpy dress and Harry takes us out on his Tesla. Accidentally flashing anyone who happened to be staring at Harry's car, I step out of the vehicle and adjust my dress. I love wearing sexy dresses that show of my body and leave little to the imagination. It makes me feel hot, especially when there are multiple eyes on me. I think Harry likes it just as much because he basks in the stares I get. 

We go in and buy many clothes. Lingerie, bikinis, dresses, shoes, jewelry, purses, accessories, _everything_. He bought me things the first day I moved in, and he bought me triple that now. I'm giddy when we walk out of another store and Harry offered to put our bags in his car while I get us drinks at Starbucks. After we look at makeup, he buys himself some suits and a few pairs of new shoes.

We walk back to his car and I assume we're going home now because it's evening now, but he drives a bit then pulls into the parking of a fancy restaurant. He helps me out of the car (I still end up flashing anyone who happened to be watching) and we go in. Apparently he already made reservations that I didn't know about. We get the amazing rooftop seats with a nice view of the city. The food is amazing and I inspect every inch of my plate so understand how the dishes were put together.

All too soon, the day comes to end and we head home. We both carry bags until our arms are full and bring them inside. The second Harry sets the last of the bags down, I pounce on him. Our lips lock and I shove my tongue inside his mouth. His hands grip my hips and then run down to pull my dress up. He rests his hands on my bum and pulls me forward so our crotches touch.

"Thanks, daddy," I say to him. His eyes darken in lust and he forcefully hikes the rest of my dress up and pulls the top down so both my pussy and breasts are exposed. He feels me up hungrily as we slowly stumble our way to a couch in the living room. 

Niall was casually watching TV in his boxers when we flopped down on the sofa next to him. I notice his boxers go down and his hand jerk his cock as he watches Harry bring his mouth to my pussy. I moan, holding his head there by his hair. My eyes flutter open and make contact with Niall, watching him vigorously pump his cock to the sight of us. 

"Harry... please," I beg. Harry hums then after one final big lick, he pulls away from me and releases his cock from his pants. He starts to fuck into me at a fast pace, completely ignoring Niall behind him who's trying to watch us closer. I smirk at Niall and beckon him over. Getting up, he eagerly walks over and positions his cock in my mouth. I suck him and take him in deeply. Harry looks up, slightly surprised at seeing Niall there, but he watches in fascination the way my lips stretch across Niall's dick. 

Harry pants and continues gazing at Niall's cock fucking my mouth. 

"Wait," I say to Harry, pulling away from Niall. I flip us over so I can ride Harry while he sucks Niall. "Suck him."

Harry doesn't hesitate and eagerly pushes his lips around Niall's cock. Niall groans loudly and tangles his hands in his curls. Meanwhile, I'm bouncing on Harry's massive cock and taking his entire length in all the way. Our groans and pants fill the air leaving us even more aroused. Niall cums in Harry's mouth and I watch Harry swallow all of it. My pussy tingles and I cum heavily over his dick, clenching around him. Harry shudders and grips my hips really hard. I clench again and he shoots his load up my pussy.

I stay seated on him catching my breath until his cum leaks. Niall helps me get up and I head to the bathroom, leaving the boys behind (who look like they want to go for round two).

I step into the bathroom, pulling my dress off before I realize the shower is already running. Oh well, I can't be bother to leave now. I open the shower door, surprising Louis, and step in. He watches me in awe as I run soap over my breasts and down my ass. Smiling, he pulls me in by my butt and rubs ours groins together. 

I moan softly, waiting for him to fuck into me, already horny again. 

"Louis, fuck me now," I demand getting more aroused by the second. Louis shoves his cock up my pussy without any warning or preamble, leaving me breathless. He pistons his hips in and out and an increasing speed. His mouth dips down to chewing on my nipples, making me cum again. I shake slightly, and run my hands up his neck to the back of his head, holding him against my chest.

"Yeah, you like that, you slut?" Louis hisses. I nod and he pushes my body against the wall, continuing to fuck me even harder. "Ohhhh, take that! You just love always being filled don't you?"

"Yes, Louis! Oh, cum in me I want you to fill me with your cum," I whimper, closing my eyes. Though I just came, the sensitivity makes it easier for me to aroused again. Louis is already building me up for my next release.

His hand reaches down to rub my pussy and I cum a third time today. My pussy tightening over Louis is what causes his orgasm. Breathing heavily, we come down from ours high and he lets me go. I hold my arm against the wall for a few moments before rinsing the soap off my body. He helps me step out of the shower so I don’t slip before we dry ourselves off with a towel before throwing it in the laundry hamper and leaving the bathroom naked.

Louis goes right to his room and I go left. To go to my room I have to cross the living room and go up the stairs. Niall spots me when I walk into the living room, as he's standing bending over the armrest while Harry fucks into him.

"Oh!” he shouts at a particularly hard thrust. Niall screams as Harry uses his hole to catch his orgasm, spilling his seed inside him and pumping a few drops out on his back. Niall pants, catching his breath by the time I make it across the room about to head up the stairs. “Oh no, you don’t,” he says to me. “Get back here, I need a release too.”

Everyone seems to be ignoring the fact that Harry could give him his release—including me because I walk back towards Niall obediently despite having orgasmed too many times already. 

“I-I don’t think I can go again, I—“ I try to explain.

”You’re a slut, of course you can go again,” Harry interrupts darkly. “If Niall wants to fuck you, he will.”

His dominance sends shiver through me and I find myself dripping again. Niall smirks at Harry’s remark and lays down on the couch on his back, waiting for me to get on him. Slowly I straddle him and he looks into my eyes with one eyebrow raised, _You’ll be okay?_

I nod at him in reassurance that I’ll be fine and before he can align his cock and enter me, Harry comes up behind me, straddling Niall’s legs and splays a hand on my chest, pushing my back against him.

”Okay for more?” his deep voice gravels, sending even more shivers through me because from of how dominant both boys want to be but still want to make sure I’m okay. 

“I’ll always want more,” I tell them confidentially. “I want to be a good slut for you, just can’t move much on my own.”

They smirk in satisfaction and Niall enters me swiftly, his hard cock sliding in and out of my wet cunt with a slick noise. 

“Oh...” he groans softly. The previous cum stored in my pussy starts leaking out from his thrusting, coating his cock and allowing him to slip in easier. 

“Fuckkkk,” I mewl at the sensation. My pussy is oversensitive from all of my orgasms and yet when Niall fucks me I love it. Harry’s hand run up and down my sides but I can’t even think about it because I’m moaning like crazy. 

I wasn’t paying attention to anything Harry was doing until I feel cool, slick fingers push into my ass hole.

”Harry!” I yelp. My body flops down on top of Niall who continues fucking my pussy relentlessly. Harry pushes his fingers in all the way, eliciting another moan from me.

"Stop making so much noise and suck my dick, whore," Louis says, coming up from my side where I didn't even see him. I struggle to keep my eyes open, wrapping my lips around his cock and softly bobbing my head. He gets impatient with my pace, grabbing the back of my hair and shoving me deeper on his dick. Tears prick my eyes but I wouldn't change anything about this situation.

Harry fingerfucks my ass faster until I’m loose enough before he pushes his cock in and fucking in and out of my ass ruthlessly, while Niall does the same with my pussy. I used to think getting dicked down was the best feeling ever, but having _two_ cocks slamming in and out of my at the same fast speed, with a third one in my mouth, was better than anything I've ever felt. Sometimes one would slow down so each time one cock pulled out of me the other went in. Then they're speeds would match again, leaving me incredibly full one second then horribly empty the next. 

"Do you like that, you cockslut?" Harry grunts in my ear. I pull away from Louis' dick for a moment to breathe.

"Fuck! I love it. Daddy, I love it so much!" I sob, tears full on streaming down my face.

Upon hearing me call Harry 'daddy', Niall cums instantly. His face contorts in pleasure and he spills his load inside of me. When he stays in his position with a smile on his face, Louis nudges him. 

"Get up, my turn."

Harry pauses his thrusts in my sore ass for a second while Niall pulls out of me and swaps places with Louis. Louis has a smile on when I straddle his hips and bring my breasts down to his face. He slips inside me easily and lets out a satisfied chuckle.

"Oh, fuck yes," he groans. Harry resumes his actions, making my eyes roll back. Louis gets comfortable in his spot before snapping his hips up and fucking my cunt. His size is a little bigger than Niall's so my lower region is feeling all kinds of stuffed. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I chant, sobbing again. I'm so overwhelmed and the pleasure is getting too much for me but there's an ache in my belly that I know can only be satisfied by cumming.

"Please," I start to beg pathetically. My hands shakily ghost over Louis' chest in attempt to calm myself. "Please..."

"Please what?" Harry rasps. Louis' eyes that were connected to my boobs start toying with them. He runs his thumbs over my nipples then pinches them. When he takes on in my mouth I moan loudly. 

"Please make me cum," I plead, throwing my head back so I can see Harry. "Please daddy, I need to cum!"

"Almost, baby girl," Harry promises, his voice breathy so I know he's close. "Shit." Harry loses it and cums inside my ass, pleasure overtaking his body. I feel his cum shoot spurts over my ass and back as well and I cry in frustration that I can't cum.

"Please, Harry!" I scream, in pain now. 

"Shh, shh," he whispers, cradling my body from behind. "Daddy will take care of you." He keeps his arms around me, holding me flush against him, as one hand travels down to where Louis and I connected. His touches his fingers to my clit and I scream. "Shh... it's gonna feel better, I promise." He presses down on my clit more firmly and rubs gently. The sensory overload clouds my vision and senses. 

Vaguely, I understand that Louis has now cum but he's staying inside me until I do. Harry continues rubbing my clit while placing soft kisses on my shoulder and neck. Until I finally reach my high for the millionth time that day. I scream Harry's name loudly and shake uncontrollably in his arms as my orgasm washes through me. I think I even blank out for a few seconds before lifting my head off Harry's shoulder as Louis carefully slips out of me. His cock brushing against my walls again, causes me to hiss in pain again but it's over soon.

"So good, you did so _so_ good, baby girl," Harry praises. "Taking all three cocks, one after the other... such a good whore."

My chest rises and falls heavily as I try to catch my breath, but Harry's words make me smile.

"Want to be a good whore for you, daddy," I tell him in a high-pitched voice. I'm not even sure if what I said was intelligible at all, but Harry understands.

"You are, love, you are," he tells me firmly. "Now, can you get up?"

I nod confidently, but when I struggle to move one leg out. Harry helps me get on my feet but the second I try to walk, the pain my ass and pussy is too much and I stumble down. 

"Shit, you alright?" Harry asks, not waiting for me to answer while he scoops me up and carries me around bridal style.

My eyes are half open and I just feel very weak everywhere. My head rests on Harry's shoulders and I'm vaguely aware of Louis walking ahead of us to open the doors. Harry sets me down on my bed then runs to the bathroom, returning with a wet towel. He pries my legs apart gently and wipes down the cum between my legs. I hiss loudly and try to push him away. 

"Stop, stop. I know it hurts, but I'm almost done," he says. I endure the pain of the towel rubbing against my overly sensitive skin until he's done. And flips me on my back, wiping down the cum he shot on my ass and back. When he's completely done, he doesn't flip me back on the cum-stained side of the bed, he picks me up again and takes me back to his room, where I don't usually go. Gently he places me on the bed, then pulls the covers over me. "Sleep, baby," he says softly, kissing my forehead.

*-*

I wake up the next morning, groggy and feeling sluggish. The bright light from the window hits my face and I register the fact that this has never happened before. Bringing a hand up to shield my eyes from the light, I catch sight of Harry sleeping next to me, softly snoring. Oh this was _his_ room. I don't come up here much, only ever being here when we needed to fuck and this was the closest room. I turn around to face him, taking in his beautiful features. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, I don't want to disturb him. But a quick glance at the clock told me it was getting late and I wanted to wake him in case he had something to do today. 

I gently pull the covers back from his body until his morning wood is exposed. Straddling his legs, I grab his dick in my hand and softly pump it. He doesn't react, so I continue by placing my mouth on it and sucking. I go deeper and deeper, using my hand to stroke where ever I can't reach. 

"Mmm," he throatily groans. His head moves to the other side, but he remains asleep. Huffing angrily because I can't seem to wake him up the way he could by going down on me, I hold his cock in my hand and shift myself up to align it with my center. Slowly I sit down on him, until I have him about three quarters of the way in. I lift my hips up and then go back down, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

I keep this slow and gentle rhythm going until Harry's breathing picks up.

"M-Maya?" he questions through half-closed eyes.

"Morning," I smile, still bouncing on his cock. "Mmm," I moan, when his cock brushes a spot inside me. 

"Ohhhh, fuck," he presses his palms to my thighs and runs them up and down, while I pick up the pace. "Fuck, you're so hot."

I giggle at that and decide to circle my hips to change things up. He smiles appreciatively and grips my hips tightly in his hands.

"Faster," he requests. I comply, eager to do anything to get him to release. "Shit, yes, right there," his voice gets higher and I try to stay in the same position as best I can while jumping up and down on him harder. My clit slams down on his pubic bone each time I go down and I shudder as my orgasm finally washes through me. Even then, I continue bouncing on Harry hard so he can reach his. 

When his grip tightens on my hips and he pushes his hips up to go deeper in me, I can tell his orgasm is close to. 

"Ohhhhh," he groans deliciously, his eyes closed and cums inside me. I help him ride out his orgasm and then drop down on him. His arms circle around him, holding me close as we bask in the after sex feeling.

"Are you going to work today?" I ask Harry, speaking into his neck.

"Later. I have a meeting with a potential maid for us first," he responds in his low morning voice.

"Oh my god, you found us a maid?!" I squeal.

"I hope so. The living accommodations I offered seemed to help."

"Finally."

*-*

"Louis, don't leave your cup on the table, put it in the sink!" I command, rushing to tidy things up slightly. Harry texted me about half an hour ago letting me know the meeting went great and their coming over now. Our new maid is going to be moving in with us in the last available bedroom we have. 

"Maya, why does it matter? She's a _maid_, its going to be _her _job to clean!"

"I know, but we don't have to look like savages! What if she turns away the job because she thinks we're disgusting?!"

"If she's turning away the job because we're disgusting, it won't be because of Louis' cup on the table, that's for sure," Niall chuckles walking into the kitchen in only his boxers.

"Niall! I told you to wear clothes!" I yell. 

"I am!"

"You're in your boxers."

"It's covering up enough. I want her to think this is normal so I can go back to walking around nude."

"I hope she's okay with it, I like not wearing clothes," Louis adds. 

"We'll deal with that later. This is her first time here, put on a shirt and some pants. Who knows, maybe Harry already told her."

"I wonder if Harry's fucked her already. I hope she's hot," Louis says dreamily, as Niall grumbles and goes upstairs to change.

Ten minutes later we're all in the living room, bickering over what to put on the TV when the bell signalling the gate opening rings. I adjust my bra so I'm showing ample cleavage. I've never cared to look sexy in front of maids before, but this one will be living with us so I hope she's finds me hot. Maybe then I can play with her, I've never been with a woman before.

The door unlocks and Harry's booming voice filters in, giving the maid a tour. He peeps into the living room quickly, seeing that we're all dressed and smiles. 

"Oh thank god," he whispers. "He's quite shy."

Wait--_he?_

Harry walks in and ushers in a man behind him. 

"Liam, these are my housemates," he introduces. "Maya is the one with the big tits, Niall's the blonde and Louis' the tiny one."

"I'm not tiny!" Louis exclaims. We all regard Liam in shock, not having expected our maid to be a man. In return, Liam struggles to make eye contact with us. Especially me because of Harry's tit comment (and probably because of how much I was revealing).

"Hi, Liam," I say warmly. The others say hello to and we get Liam to give us a small smile before Harry guides him to a sofa to sit down. "I must say, I wasn't expecting a man."

"People are usually surprised. But I swear I can clean just as well as any lady. I'm a clean freak," Liam supplies.

"Oh nice," I nod. "Niall is too, but none of us really have the time to clean a house this big."

"You do," Louis interrupts. "You're the only one that doesn't have a job, you can clean."

I pin him with a glare. "It'll take me weeks to clean your room alone," I snap. "You really want to sacrifice my cooking for that?"

"Maya is a really good cook," Harry butts in, to steer the conversation before Louis and I continue bickering. I smile widely at the compliment. 

"That's nice," Liam says. "I'm glad to hear that because while I can confidently say I can do any maid's duties, I'm not the best at cooking, actually..."

"Oh, don't worry! I always cook, and I can teach you! We can work together," I smile, leaning forward to squeeze his knee. His eyes zero in on my hand and then snap to my rack before looking away, blushing. I make eye contact with Harry who looks at me like he knows what I'm trying to do.

"Um, yeah sure. But, um, I don't know how much help I can really, uh, be..." Liam mumbles.

"Lots! You have nice strong arms," I say, touching his bicep. "You can knead my buns."

Niall snorts, and I smack him before Liam feels even more shy.

"Uh, okay..." he clears his throat awkwardly. 

"So you're staying with us, Liam?" Louis asks him. 

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here, and I need a place to stay."

"I hope you like it here," I smile at him. He blushes cutely and I smirk.

Harry completes Liam's tour. Liam needs to bring his stuff still so Niall volunteers to drive with him because he's familiar with the city. The boys help Liam get settled in while I don an apron and start cooking. I make a pasta primavera with a light caeser salad. I let the pasta cook while I make a list of ingredients I'll need to stock up the fridge with tomorrow on my phone. I'm checking other things on my phone when my heart stops and Harry walks in to the kitchen.

"Babe, take out the nice wine for tonight," he says, resting a hand on my hip. "I think if we make Liam really comfortable, he'll like it here. I really hope he stays because he looks like he's got a dick almost as big as mine."

I roll my eyes at Harry's cockiness and turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lick my lips as he smirks down at me.

"Did you put money in my account?" I ask. His smile drops.

"Yeah, why?"

I gulp. "T-ten thousand dollars?"

"Yeah," he confirms, bending down to press kisses to my neck.

"H-Harry," I breathe, closing my eyes at how good his mouth feels on my neck. "That's too much."

"No it's not. You took all three of us last night... so obedient... I wanted to reward you."

"Okay, but you don't think ten thousand is a bit much?"

"You know ten thousand is nothing for me, right?"

No, I didn't know that. I've never thought ten thousand dollars would be _nothing_ for someone. I tighten my arms around Harry appreciatively.

"Thanks, daddy," I whisper in his ear. He groans and I can feel him stiffening. I smirk knowing he can't do anything about it because Liam might walk in. 

"Don't call me that when I can't fuck you," he growls.

"Okay, daddy."

"Maya."

"Sorry, daddy."

"That's it," he snaps, pushing me against the fridge. One hand wraps around my neck and the other forces it's way under my dress and into my panties. He rubs my clit fast before coating a finger in the wetness and shoving it inside my pussy. His fingers moves in and out of my at the fastest pace he's ever gone.

"Oh," I squeak. "Harry..."

"Oh so _now _you're calling me Harry?" He adds another finger and tightens his grip on my neck when I moan louder. "Shh... don't want to scare away our new maid."

I keep my lips pressed together tightly and breath heavily as Harry's fingers work me faster. But just as I'm about to cum, he abruptly pulls them out. I open my eyes in surprise to see him stick his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean.

"W-why did you stop?" I stutter in confusion.

"To punish you," he replies curtly. Harry unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants enough to take his hard cock out, stroking it twice before pushing my shoulders down so I drop on my knees. "Suck," he demands, holding his cock in front of my lips. Wanting to do a good job, I dutifully take his entire cock in my mouth and suck him. I bob my head faster than he can push it to fuck my mouth, so he can cum quickly. I'm still aware of Liam somewhere in the house with Louis and Niall, waiting for dinner to be served, so I try to be quick before he happens to stumble in. 

Footsteps walk in the kitchen right at that second and both Harry and I turn around in alarm. It's only Louis, though.

"Damn, bold of you guys to do that now," he chastises. "I could have been Liam!"

"Fuck outta here, Louis," Harry grunts and turns back to me, fucking my mouth so I continue. I swirl my tongue around Harry and when that's not enough, I relax my throat as best as I can and deepthroat him. Deepthroating him is never easy so my eyes prick with tears as I try not to gag. I gag anyway because Harry likes feeling the back of my throat so much he pushes in me faster. 

Needing him to cum before anyone else steps in the kitchen, I starts massaging his balls.

"Oh, fuck!" he groans softly, cumming inside my mouth. I swallow his load and lick around my mouth and all over his cock to get any last drip. Harry has a satisfied smile on his face as I get up. I smile at him before turning my body, pulling my panties down and bending over the counter. 

"Well?" I ask, when he makes no move.

"I'm not fucking you," he chuckles, zipping his pants up and tying his belt. "Or touching, or licking."

"What?" I ask, crestfallen. "But I sucked you so well!"

"You did, baby girl. But this is your punishment for not listening to me."

"But _daddy--_"

He clamps his hand over my mouth hard and hisses in my ear, "Don't make it worse. Pull your panties up and serve dinner. I want the nice wine on the table."

Without another word he walks out of the kitchen. I huff in annoyance and do as he says.

*-*

We made a nice enough impression on Liam that he stayed. It's been a week and we've all been fucking in our rooms or at quietly at night. 

Liam was very good at his job. First morning, he was already up and scrubbing the bathrooms down. He finished all six late in the afternoon, and was about to start on the kitchen when I made him stop. But he didn't want to slack around so to make him feel better, I asked him to help me prepare dinner. Together we chopped veggies and I explained everything I was doing so he could understand. After dinner Harry came home and Liam, once again, felt bad that he wasn't cleaning so he was about to start the kitchen but luckily Harry told him he needn't overwork himself and that he could take the nights off work. 

After his first week, there was a very noticeable difference in our house. Everything was spotless and tidier and much more enjoyable. I'm sure by now Liam's understood the type of lifestyle we live. If any escaped sounds of fucking didn't give it away, then our possessions must have. He cleaned each of our rooms and did all our laundry too.

One day I was playing with my vibrator while all the boys were away and it was just me and Liam. I set it down on the bedside table and left to shower then I went straight downstairs to make dinner before the boys arrive. By the time we ate dinner and Niall sneaked me away to the sex room to have fun, I was too tired to do anything except sleep. The next afternoon when I went back to use it, it wasn't where I left it, instead it was put away in one of my drawers. 

When he does laundry he folds all my panties and puts my bras away in the correct drawers. My skimpy dresses are delicately hung inside the closet so nothing is out of order. Despite all this, he not once has made any move on me. I admit this was quite a surprise. I've never flirted with any man and showed them so much to get aroused over for him to ignore me. Which is why I think he isn't like us and won't participate in any of our fun.

"I'm gonna run some errands today," I tell Harry in the morning. Niall already left to start his day, Louis didn't have work but he went to that rich housewife's house again just to visit and fuck. I'm seated on the island in the kitchen wearing Harry's boxer briefs and a small tank top that doesn't do much to hide my tits. Harry stands between my legs with his arms wrapped around my waist, in just boxers. He places kisses all down my jaw and neck, before paying close attention to the tops of my breasts. 

"Hmm. What errands?" he mumbles against my skin.

"Just going to the grocery store, gonna buy some things. Maybe I'll pop into Crate & Barrel and buy some things for around the house, this place is quite bare." Harry pulls my tank top down enough so one of my breasts pops out. "Harry! What are you doing?! Liam's going to be down any minute now."

"So let him. I'm having fun with my girlfriend, I'm sure he'll understand," Harry says, leaning down to take my nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it slowly then grazes his teeth over it, eliciting a loud moan from me.

"I don't think he'll appreciate it..." I argue weakly. 

"Sure he will. I've seen the way he looks at you. Definitely has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't, don't be ridiculous. I've made so many moves on him, he won't respond."

"He's shy. He needs to take things one step at a time," Harry says, before opening his mouth wide and taking what he can of my breast in his mouth. He keeps his mouth latched on me while he swirls his tongue around my nipple. His eyes meet mine and I gaze at him in lust. I bit my lip and pull him closer to me, wanting some friction against my core, when a sudden noise from the other side of the kitchen grabs my attention. 

I whip my head around to see Liam staring at us wide-eyed. I panic and move to push Harry off me but Harry doesn't budge.

"Harry," I whisper, but Harry just continues swirling his tongue around my nipple before making eye contact with Liam. He lets my breast pop out of his mouth but doesn't let me hide it.

"Hey, Liam," he says.

"H-hey, Harry," Liam stutters back.

"Come closer, why are you so far?"

Liam's face is burning red. I want to fight Harry and tell him we shouldn't make Liam feel uncomfortable, but the way Liam's gaze flicks to my breasts, has me questioning whether Harry is on to something. 

"Do you like my girlfriend's tits?" Harry asks casually, pulling the rest of the tank top down to expose both my breasts. That's a trick question that can go wrong with Liam either way. He could say no and offend me and Harry, or he could say yes and make Harry mad for staring at my tits. We watch carefully for his response.

”Um...” Liam is so red he resembles a tomato, “... yeah.”

I’m quite surprised. My eyebrows raise but Liam is staring intently at the floor. When he doesn’t hear Harry yelling at him angrily, he slowly looks up to see me smiling at him warmly and Harry smirking. Liam is visibly confused.

”C’mere,” Harry demands. Liam slowly steps closer to us, unsure if it’s a setup. When he stops a few feet away, Harry says, “You can look at them. We don’t mind.”

Liam gulps and looks at me to make sure I’m okay with it. I give him an encouraging nod and push my breasts forward. His eyes snap down to my breasts and he gulps, his hard on isn’t missed.

”Now touch them,” Harry instructs, stepping away from me to give Liam room. Liam takes his spot and gently presses his warm hands to my beasts, cupping them. He squeezes them inside his soft hands and looks up at me to see my reaction. I’m smiling contently, so he continues his exploration, gently running his fingers over my nipples. 

“Mom, yeah,” I sigh throwing my head back.

”Use your mouth,” Harry says softly. “You’re doing great.”

The encouragement seems to help Liam because he brings his head down and attaches his lips to my nipples. Instantly, I know he has experience doing this because his tongue is skilled. He licks around my areola hotly and sucks sensually. My breathing picks up and I find my fingers tangled in his hair, pushing him closer. 

“That’s it... keep it up,” Harry mutters watching us intently. He rubs a palm over his clothed cock but doesn’t take it out. We’re not sure yet if Liam is into men, we figured he liked ladies because he would often stare at my body and blush when he was caught. 

Harry clears his throat. “Um, you two keep this up. I’m gonna go sort something out.” He leaves the room but not before sending a wink at me.

Once Harry is out of the room, I place my hands on Liam, running them down his back until I reach the hem of his shirt and pull it up. He doesn’t protest so I continue. Once his shift is off I run my hands down to his ass.

”Is this okay?” I ask softly.

”Yeah,” he says.

”Can I touch you?” I still ask to make sure he wasn’t pressured into this.

”P-please,” he mumbles against my breast. I slip my hands inside his pants and caress him softly. Unbuttoning and unzipping them, I pull them down over his bulge. The delicious outline of his cock in his boxers make me lick my lips. I tug his boxers down and watch his massive cock spring free. Holy fuck. “Uhhh,” he groans against me, when I begin stroking it.

With one hand still on his dick, I use the other to tilt his head up and bring our lips together. He immediately shoves his tongue in my mouth which surprises me but I accept it. I’m so caught in kissing him that I don’t realize I’ve stopped stroking him or that one of his hands left my waist and is pressing to my center. He slips his finger through my shorts and panties and rubs my slit carefully. I moan appreciatively which encourages him to continue. 

The distance between us get eliminated when he takes his hand out and I press my cunt against his cock. Liam grunts and drops his head on my shoulder, softly grinding against me. We rub ourselves against each other like that until Liam cums and the noises he makes make me follow.

Liam breathes heavily and then stops altogether, pulling away from me to look at me in shock.

”I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me, oh god—”

”Liam, it’s okay! Don’t be sorry—”

”Holy shit, and you have a boyfriend, too! I’m a horrible person—”

”Stop it, Liam!” I press my hand against his mouth. “It’s okay! We all do this. Harry doesn’t mind and I don’t either. All of us have fun with each other all the time.”

”All the time?” he questions, pulling my hand away from his lips.

”Well we haven’t around you because we didn’t want to scare you off. But, yeah, every once in a while when we feel horny we like to touch each other. Especially me, you can always touch me,” I tell him.

”So... we can do this again?”

”Oh, Liam, we can do this and so much more,” I pull him against me again so our lips are centimetres away. “You have such a big cock, I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“I won’t get fired?”

”Of course not. If there’s anything Harry loves more than fucking me, it’s seeing other people fuck me.”

I chuckle which causes him to smile a little.

”You guys are weird,” he says but without ill intentions.

”I know. We know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Also feel free to suggest anything you want to see! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets used to all the fucking in the house.

Gradually, Liam started to get more comfortable with the kind of relationship we had in this house. After I fucked him once in my room, I stopped being too careful. We still tried to protect Liam’s innocent eyes but instead of keeping the fucking to when he was asleep, we risked doing it in the day too when he wasn’t around us.

However, because Liam was a maid he was required to enter each room to clean it, so he’s walked in on me giving and receiving head countless times. The one time he walked in on Harry, Niall and Louis having an intense threesome was quite a shock. I had just gotten back from shopping and bumped into Liam when I stepped into the foyer. We smiled at each other before I started walking to the living room. Liam followed because he said he was going to clean around the entertainment center. I thought it was safe to go in because it was so quiet but it turns out it was quiet because Louis was being fucked by Harry who was under him and at the same time by Niall, on top of him. Tears of pleasure were streaming down his face as he was being double penetrated, but both Harry and Niall had a hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet (probably to avoid attracting Liam’s attention).

My eyes widened at the very erotic sight but I couldn’t do anything before Liam walked in behind me and saw. Harry and Niall pause their fucking and look at Liam in shock. The pause made Louis question what stopped them and when he glanced over and saw Liam’s very red face, he cried and shot spurts between his and Niall’s body.

The other two continued glancing between themselves and Liam, not sure if they should continue.

”Sorry, oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you guys were doing—shit, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave. Uh... you can continue I guess I’m so sorry,” Liam apologized profusely and hurried out.

Slowly, Harry continues thrusting inside Louis and Niall followed.

I quietly went after Liam upstairs to see him hurry into the bathroom with a huge tent in his pants. A smile grew on my face. Back downstairs, the boys help Louis up.

“Fuck you think we scarred him?” he asked tiredly.

“I hope not, I really wanted to seduce him and get a taste of his cock.”

”His cock is amazing,” I added in, the boys looked at me in jealousy. “But I think you might get your chances. He got hard seeing you.”

”Interesting,” Harry smirked.

*-*

Harry and I had a plan for today. I was going to brush up against Liam and get him aroused then leave the house before he can relieve himself with me. Harry and Louis will try to seduce him to see if he will act on their advances.

I wear a dress with a very loose and low neckline. I’m in the kitchen when I hear Liam coming down the stairs so I quickly get in position: opening the pantry door and bending down pretending to search for something. My dress rides up and exposes my pussy that is barely covered by my pink thong. I rummage around to shake my ass a bit before huffing and standing straight. I turn to look at Liam and greet him with a smile, acting like I didn’t notice that the neck of my dress moved and is now completely exposing my boobs. My bra is a little small too so they’re almost spilling out of it. Liam stares at them transfixed.

”Morning,” I smile walking up to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. My boobs brush against his chest.

”M-morning,” he breathes. I squeeze past him and move behind him so my butt brushes against his. 

“We have no more bread so I’m going out to buy some. Let me just check the fridge,” I tell him, opening the fridge door and bending down again. My dress rides up even more so he can not only see my pussy but my entire ass is on display. 

Liam walks closer to me and when he’s two feet away I stand up and close the door. His hand was stretched out to touch but he places it behind him when I turn to him. I pretend not to notice.

“Oops,” I giggle adjust the bottom of my dress but doing anything about my boobs being out.

”S’okay,” he says. I grin widely and move to open one of the cupboards above the sink so my back is to Liam again.

“Let me just check the cupboards too.” I open the cupboard and try to peek at the highest shelf. My arm stretches out to try to feel for the bottle of vanilla extract. “Liam can you help me? I think we need more vanilla extract, I can’t find the bottle.”

Instantly, Liam is pressed against my back. His chest is flush to my back as his arm reaches up to grab the tiny bottle. 

“Thanks! Looks like we have enough, do you mind putting it lower?”

Liam wordlessly places it in the shelf below but doesn’t move away from me. I was on my toes so when I come back down, I make sure to grind against his dick. He lets out a choked groan, and I brush against him again as I walk away.

”I have my list prepared so I’m gonna leave before I hit traffic, do you need anything while I’m out?” I ask, grabbing my purse from the counter.

”No,” Liam says but he looks at me in lust. I smirk and say goodbye.

I ordered an Uber that I just received a notification for saying it’s here. Locking the house door and gates behind me, I make my to the black car and get it.

The entire drive to the store, the creepy old man wouldn’t stop looking at me in the rear view mirror. He starts talking to me but I try to keep the conversation quick and polite and stare out the window. When I look back at the mirror he’s still watching me, a few times he even has to swerve on the road because he wasn’t paying attention. 

It’s then that I realize it’s because my boobs were still hanging out of my dress. 

“Fuck,” I mutter, quickly tucking them in and covering myself. The Uber driver audibly groans in disappointment and frowns at me. I’m confused and quiet scared so as soon as we get to the grocery store I thank him and hurry out. 

I take my time grocery shopping. I love finding ingredients I don’t know and adding them to my cart to learn how to use. When I think I’ve got everything I go to the cash out and give them the credit card Harry gave me to use. 

I carry my bags out and order another Uber while I sit on a bench and wait. A few teenage boys pass by me and check me out, I simply smile and wave at them which excites them a lot. 

My Uber arrives and to my great displeasure I see it’s the same creepy man from before. Was he lurking around here waiting for me to finish? 

He smiles and puts my bags in the trunk of the car before opening the passenger door for me. I try to tell him I’ll sit in the back but he says the last passengers made a mess back there so it’s unavailable. True to his word, there is a huge iced coffee spill on his leather seats. Reluctantly I sit in the front passenger seat and buckle my seat belt. 

I keep my phone unlocked and watch the route the GPS says we have to take to go back to my house so I can make sure he doesn’t take me somewhere else. He stays on the route but his hand slowly makes its way over the center console and to my thigh. Slowly he moves it up higher and slips his hands between my legs. I glance at him and he drives normally like it’s casual to just feel up your passengers.

I grab his hand and move it away and he apologizes, “Sorry, sorry.”

Five minutes later his hand is back there and I move it again. 

“Please stop,” I demand. He doesn’t respond, just watches the road. When we're closer to my house, I finally breathe in relief. He stops the car outside our gate and when I move to open the door it’s locked. I try the door again but it doesn’t open. “It’s locked,” I deadpan to the driver. He looks at me stupidly before pressing a button and I get my door opened. I walk to the back to get my bags, as he opens the trunk. I reach in quickly to grab my stuff and hurry away but he uses the opportunity to press up behind me. I yelp, terrified he’s going to throw me and lock me so I push him back. 

I secure my purse over my shoulder and hold my bags in both hands before walking away.

”Have a nice day,” the man says to me, slapping my ass hard, causing me to shriek. I enter the gate as he gets back in his car and drives away. Once inside, I go straight to the kitchen and leave the bags on the counter. I take my purse off my shoulder when someone comes up behind me and squeezes my ass.

I scream and push them away, only to see it was Harry, dressed in a t-shirt and comfortable sweatpants.

”Whoa what’s wrong?” he questions, holding his hands up. I blink rapidly and wrap my arms tightly around his waist, my head resting on his shoulder. “Maya, baby, are you alright? What happened, sweetheart?”

”I-I went to get groceries but my Uber driver was creepy,” I explain shakily. “He kept staring at me in the rear view mirror and when I was leaving the store the same guy came. He made me sit in the front seat and h-he kept feeling me up. I think he tried to lock me in his car, I don’t know, I thought he was going to throw me in the trunk too. He slapped my ass when I left.”

I move my hands around Harrys waist to his neck, wanting to be closer to him. He had his arms around me securely as he looks down at me. The anger is evident on his face but he makes an effort to conceal it. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry that happened to you, I shouldn’t have let you go alone...”

”It’s not your fault,” I tell him. “You don’t even have the car today, it’s being fixed.”

Harry isn’t convinced. He feels horrible that I got touched against my will and then angry that he couldn’t do anything about it. When we pull away he takes my phone from me to look at my Uber history and see who the driver was so he can call Uber and get him fired. I hand him my phone carelessly. I’m just happy to be back in the comfort of my home, so I didn’t care what happened out there.

I go about my day as usual, trying not to think about what would happen had I been pushed in the vehicle. When Niall comes home he and Louis greet me with a kiss on the cheek and when I tell them about what happened both are fuming. Niall goes to find out what happened when Harry called Uber to see to it that the man not only gets fired but charged because he knows the law better than us and knows what to say. Louis meanwhile tries to make me feel better.

”What would have happened if I got pushed in the trunk though?” I say to him. 

“Nothing. You would have kicked him, obviously. Maya, you wear five-inch heels, I’m positive that if your body went into panic and survival mode, it would use those to its advantage. And you can pierce someone’s heart with that so I wouldn’t be worried about anyone shoving you anywhere.”

I giggle at his answer and concede. I can kick ass. But maybe I’ll take self defence lessons just in case.

Liam emerges from the basement with his face and arms dirty. He smiles at me and asks how my day was. I fill him in on what happened and he, too, is angry for me.

”What the fuck?” he grumbles. “That’s fucked up!” 

Louis and I look at him in shock, we’ve never heard him swear before.

”Yeah, I’m thinking of at least getting self-defence lessons,” I tell him.

”Thats a good idea,” he says. “And you know what, I can actually teach you.”

”You know self defence?”

”Yeah, I learned it when I did boxing.”

”You did boxing?!”  Liam grins at how impressed I am. “Yes, please, teach me!”

That night, I got comfortable in my bed ready to sleep when Harry walked in, scooped me up in his arms and took me to his room.

”Harry,” I giggle. “What are you doing?”

”Bringing you to my bed. We don’t have to have sex, I just want to sleep next to you,” he says, climbing in beside me.

He places his hands on my ass before realization hits him and he moves it up to my waist. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

”Why? It’s okay.” It’s weirder not having Harrys hands on my ass, so I move them back down.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

”I’m positive. I don’t feel uncomfortable with you, I feel safe and cared for with you,” I say. He smiles happily and kisses my lips passionately.

”Good. I only want to make you happy.”

We giggle and make out a bit until I’m lying on top of him.

”Hey, did you end up making a move on Liam?” I ask eagerly.

”Oh yeah,” Harry smirks.

”What happened?”

”Gave Louis and me a handjob. Let me go down on him.”

“Wow.”

”Yeah, I still think he’s shy though. He couldn’t look me and Louis in the eyes after it. We have to make him used to it.”

”Maybe I’ll unlock the sex room.”

”You had it locked?”

”Yeah didn’t want to have him stumble in and get scared. One of our other maids nearly got a heart attack because of it remember?”

”She was 67.”

”Why didn’t she retire?”

”I think this was her last job before retiring, actually. She probably didn’t plan it like that.”

Harry and I chat more in each other’s arms. Occasionally we’ll kiss and snuggle deeper into each other until we finally fall asleep. The next day is a Sunday so we sleep knowing there’s no need to wake up early in the morning.

When I do wake up, I’m still in Harry’s arms. I gaze at the man who turned my life around the moment I met him for the better. The one who was a complete stranger yet somehow saw I was like him and took me in. He literally put a roof over my head, fed me, clothed me, and made sure I was happy. That’s why I can easily say without hesitance that I’d do anything for this boy.

He has a hold over me whether I want it or not, but unlike before I trust him completely. I trust him like I’ve never trusted anyone before. More than my parents, more than any boyfriends or friends I had, more than my own sister.

Before I could delve deeper into my feelings for Harry, he stirred. Blinking his eyes open he looked at me staring at him owlishly.

”Alright, love? Why are you staring at me like that?” he mumbled sleepily, running his hands up my sides.

”No reason, just admiring you,” I whisper.

”Constantly amazed by my beauty, aren’t you?”

”Shut up,” I laugh, smacking his arm but Harry’s reflexes are quick and he catches my arm. I lift the other one and he catches that too. Struggling to break free from him, I fall into fits of giggles. Harry grins at me and uses his strength over me to flip us so he lays in between my legs over me. “Harry!” I giggle when he presses light kisses all over my face.

I move my arms around wildly until eventually I break free from his grasp but again, he’s quicker, and grabs both my wrists in one hand, pinning them over my head. Harry lightly grinds down on me, causing me to moan. He grinds again.

”Please,” I breathe, lifting my hips to meet his again. “Oh...”

Harry sneaks his other hand under my tank top and runs it up to my boobs, squeezing one. I snap my hips up to his again, trying to get his attention.

”Harry, fuck me please,” I beg. “Please, daddy.”

”Patience.”

Harry presses soft kisses down my neck, then lifts my shirt over my head to take it off me, releasing my wrists at the same time. My top half is completely bare, and since Harry likes to sleep naked anyway, our naked chests press against each other. Harry continues kissing down the valley of my breasts and down my stomach all the way to wear my tiny shorts are. He pulls them off along with my panties and spreads my thighs apart. 

Feather light kisses press on the insides of my thighs. Soft fingers gently caress my core. I thread my fingers through his curls and tug. Harry starts kitten licking my cunt, sending shivers through me. 

“Oh, Harry...”

His mouth latches around my clit and he sucks, occasionally sticking his tongue out to lick my slit. After he has me writhing, he finally lifts his head and kisses up to my navel then up to my breasts then up to my neck before pressing the lightest kiss possible on my nose. I stare at him awe, no one has ever had sex with me so gently. Raising a hand to his face, I gently caress his cheek. His eyes flutter shut but then they open again when I feel his tip prod my opening. He holds the side of my face in his hand, presses a soft kiss to my lips, then enters me. 

My breath hitches when he pushes his entire length in me in one go. He stays unmoving for a few moments, letting me adjust to his size until I squeeze his arm. Harry slowly pulls out of me, breathing heavily, and enters me again. He keeps the steady and slow rhythm going that. He feels so good inside me and I feel so good that all of it makes me tear up a little. 

"Maya?" he asks in alarm, stopping his movements. "Why are you crying? Oh my god, did you not want to do this? Shit, I'm so sorry--"

"No," I say quickly, wiping my tears away. "No, I'm fine. I want to do this!"

"Then why are you crying?" he asks gently, cupping my face and brushing some tears away.

"This is just... so perfect. You're perfect," I say, emotion heavy on my tongue.

A few emotions flicker through Harry's face, but he ends up smiling at me and pressing another kiss to my mouth. 

"You can keep going," I encourage him. Harry slowly thrusts in me. The whole time he keeps the sex slow and steady. He pants heavily over me before opening his eyes and looking directly at me. My breathing stops when his electric green eyes meet mine and he stares at me intensely. A crease forms between his brows and his pace picks up ever so slightly. Harry brings his hand to my clit and softly brushes it until we both climax. He holds himself up over me on his elbows and pants for a few seconds before looking me in the eyes again. His hand comes up to stroke my face, his gentle eyes saying the words his lips couldn't.

I could, however.

Closing my eyes, I whisper, "I love you."

When I open them again, Harry stares back at me in surprise and shock. For a moment, I regret saying anything, thinking I just threw this whole relationship out the window by ruining it with three little words. But he smiles. A happy, _elated_ smile. 

He smiles and kisses me.

"I love you," he says tasting the words on his tongue. He giggles in glee, and I feel the same excitement rush through me. "I love you," he repeats, his eyes wide. He hugs me closer to him and wraps his legs around mine, pulling me with him to the other side of the bed. "I love you."

I laugh at his adorable antics, and enjoy the moment. When we get too hungry to stay cuddled in each other's arms, we detangle from each other hit the shower first. After steamy shower sex, we go downstairs to see Liam's making waffles. I let him take over for breakfast today and sit next to Harry on the island. 

Liam blushes when he makes eye contact with Harry, which causes Harry to smirk. 

"Liam, later today do you mind cleaning some of the rooms upstairs? The one next to the games room especially needs to be cleaned."

My eyes widen. The room next to the games room was the sex room. 

"Of course," Liam agrees instantly. Realizing Liam had everything going except coffee, I get up from my stool and place a hand on Harry's thigh.

"You want coffee?" I ask.

"Yes, please, darling," he smiles, pecking my lips.

I nod and pull the coffee out getting the machine ready. As I'm frothing the milk and Liam pours batter into the waffle maker, Louis walks in. He greets me with a usual bum squeeze, and surprisingly greets Liam with a slap to the ass.

"Alright, Payno? You're ass looks amazing in those pants," Louis says and sits at the island.

"Thanks," Liam whispers. He places completed waffles on several plates then goes to put them by each seat at the island. I come back with two hot cups of coffee for Harry and I.

"Thanks, love," he says, as Liam walks around him to get to his seat. Harry stops him by putting a hand on his chest which then smoothly slides down his side and cups his bum. "And thank you for breakfast," he whispers hotly in Liam's ear. Liam blushes furiously but I see a shy smile tugging on his face when he walks away from Harry. 

After breakfast, I giggle as Harry drags me away upstairs to the sex room. We strip out of our clothes and stroke each other slowly. 

"Kinda want to install a sex swing here," he says.

"You should do it," I grin excitedly. Harry picks me up and lays be on one of the benches with my legs spread. I lean on my elbows to see him grab a vibrator and a dildo. He smirks smugly at me when he sees I'm already dripping, waiting for him. 

I bite my lip as Harry kisses inside my thighs and licks my slit. My breathing picks up and I start panting when the next thing I feel is soft vibrations on my clit. 

"Oh!" I shout, lifting my hips up and down to get more friction.

"Stop," Harry says holding a hand down on my navel to keep me still. He lightly brushes the vibrator in circles, causing me to cry out. 

"Harry!" I cry out. "Please..."

"Sorry, what?"

"Harry!"

"Hmm?" He pretends not to understand what I'm saying. "I don't know what you want, baby girl."

"Daddy!" I scream. He smiles and brings the speed up a level. I cry and jerk around but Harry holds me down harder.

"Stop moving so much, be a good girl."

I comply and try not to move so much. He lifts the vibrator off me which makes me feel worse, before lightly touching it on my clit again. He does this back and forth, taking it off then putting it back on, to see my reaction. Before I can yell at him to stop being an asshole, he pushes the purple dildo in me.

"Ohhh, fuck!" I moan. Harry fucks the dildo in me steadily, twisting it around to get me to feel all sorts of things. I bite my lip harder as I get closer before the door opens unexpectedly.

"Mind if I join?" Harry and I whip our heads to the door to see Louis peeking in. He walks in without waiting for us to reply. 

"Clothes off at the door," is all Harry says to him. Louis stops to strip before coming closer. "Stroke my cock," he says to Louis, who gets on his knees by the bench where Harry is to do as he says. "You," Harry says to me, "are gonna keep this vibrator against your clit. No changing the speed, no taking it off, and absolutely no cumming until I say so," he demands, putting my hand on the vibrator.

"Wait, Harry--no, I can't!" I protest but he gives me a glare that silences me. I lick my lips and hold the vibrator on my clit, biting my lip hard to hold myself from cumming.

Harry takes his cock from Louis, stroking it a few times before aligning it with his mouth. Louis sits on his hands and knees so he can be level with Harry's dick and sucks it eagerly.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Lou," Harry groans. Louis hollows his cheeks and watches Harry's face closely as he swirls his tongue around him. Harry runs his hand through Louis' hair before gripping the back and pushing him down on his cock. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, breathing heavily. Eventually he remembers the torture he set me up for and brings his attention back to me. "Still haven't cum? Good girl."

He taps my pussy so I take the vibrator off, trying to calm myself down a bit. Harry picks up the dildo and pushes it in me again, once again setting off my moans. He fucks the dildo in and out of me fast before taking his other hand out off of Louis' head and using it to bring the vibrator to my clit again. With the dildo moving in my and the vibrations of the vibrator on my clit and I am unable to hold my orgasm anymore.

"Please... please," I pant, sweating. "Please let me cum, daddy..."

"Only because you asked so nicely," Harry says. "Cum, baby girl."

I release as pleasure overtakes me, letting out a loud moan. Harry pulls the toys away from me and ducks his head to slurp up my cum. I groan at the sensation.

"Such a good girl," Harry praises, licking his lips when he's done cleaning me up. I breathe for a for seconds before getting up and taking in the sight before me. Harry still on his knees getting his dick sucked but Louis on all fours. 

Louis tries to take Harry deeper, going as far down as he can take Harry's massive cock and swallowing around him. Both of Harry's hands go to Louis head and starts fucking his mouth. I take a look at Louis round bubble butt and an idea comes to me. 

I walk over to where all the toys are, neither of the boys notice because they're so preoccupied with each other. Finding a strap on, I tie it around me and open a drawer to grab a bottle of lube. I get into position behind Louis and stroke his soft bum. Harry opens his eyes and looks at me pleasantly surprised. I give him a smirk and slap Louis' ass.

"Ohhhh," he moans against Harry's dick. I smack his ass a few more times before squirting the lube on my fingers and gently probing his hole. Louis freezes, dropping Harry's cock to look back and make sure it's me. When he sees the strap on I tied around myself his pupils dilate.

"Oh shit, Maya. You're gonna fuck me?"

"Yes, now turn back around and finish sucking Harry's dick," I demand. Harry chuckles at me and we share a smile as I slowly push my fingers in Louis' hole. He accepts me and opens up better than I ever have--which only goes to show how many time he's had his ass fucked.

I fingerfuck him until I think he's ready (honestly when is he not?) and slick up my plastic cock with lube as well before pushing it in. Louis' stops to breathe deeply as I enter him until Harry gets tired of waiting and slams his dick to the back of his throat. Louis chokes while Harry and I push our cocks in either end of him. I feel a surge of power as I snap my hips forward to fuck Louis. Harry and I grin at each other and he leans forward. I come closer too, licking my lips, so our mouths meet in the middle. We kiss languidly as we both fuck Louis until the sound of something dropping grabs our attention. I look to my left and see Liam standing at the door with his cleaning supplies and staring at us wide-eyed.

Harry and I watch for his reaction as we continue our assault on Louis, not even slowing down. When Liam only turns redder, I lift my hand and beckon him closer. He hesitates.

"Don't be shy, you can come closer," Harry chokes out, he's orgasm getting closer. Louis looks over to see who he was talking too and when he sees Liam, he moans loudly. 

"Come on," I encourage. "You can set your things down and come have a look."

Clumsily, Liam puts his things down as he walks over to us.

"I'd say, 'clothes off at the door' but you're still quite shy, so you can take them off whenever you feel like it," Harry says.

Liam gulps and fidgets with his hands, not sure what we want him to do next.

"Come here," Harry motions to him. "Take out your cock."

Liam fumbles nervously.

"Don't be shy, it's nothing nobody here hasn't seen before," Harry says gently. "Look at us, we're way more naked than you anyway."

Liam looks from Harry--who is still getting his dick sucked--to Louis getting fucked in both his holes, and to me with my boobs bouncing every time I thrust into Louis.

"Yeah, she's hot isn't she?" Harry gloats when he Liam's gaze lingers on me. "You can jerk off to her. We all do."

Pride fills me at Harry's words. I moan like a pornstar to get Liam going. Slowly he tugs his pants off and kicks them away and pulls his cock out of his boxers. His eyes stay fixated on my boobs as he spits on his hands and jerks off. Liam licks his lips as his gaze moves to Louis' ass getting pounded and then Harry's cock disappearing in Louis' mouth. Harry makes eye contact with him and bites his lip, half closing his eyes. He stops Louis and pulls out of him, stroking his wet cock so he cums on Louis face. Louis closes his eyes and breathes through his mouth as Harry paints his face.

"Liam," Harry breathes, licking his lips. "Come take my spot."

Liam pauses as if making a decision, before he moves forward and holds his cock in front of Louis.

"Harry--" Louis chokes. "Please... I need to--"

"Patience, pet, I'll take care of you," Harry assures him. "For now you suck Liam's cock. Liam, let's get this off, shall we?" Harry tugs on his boxers. When Liam makes no protest, he pulls them down and runs his hands up his thighs and cups his balls. He directs Louis' face closer so he can wrap his lips around his cock. Despite being exhausted, Louis happily laps at Liam's dick.

My hips are getting tired of fucking into Louis (I have no idea how Harry can do this for hours) but the pressure on my clit is amazing and I can't seem to stop. I pant light and watch as Harry bends down so his ass stick out and strokes Louis' cock. He teases him a bit, but when Louis starts screaming, he ends all nonsense and pumps him vigorously. I watch Liam throw his hand back in pleasure. He looks like he feel confined in his shirt because next second he strips out of it and throws it aside. Harry smiles at him proudly and I get hot seeing Liam's toned body. Sweat drips down his six pack, and the sounds that come out of his mouth are sinful. A few more thrusts into Louis and I come undone.

"Oh, fuck," I sigh, in satisfaction. I pull out of Louis and take the strap on off, pushing it aside so I can bend down face to face with Louis ass. 

"Wait," Harry stops me. He pushes Louis' knees apart so he can slide under and take his cock in his mouth. Harry taps his waist for me to sit on, which I do and bend forward to lick Louis' puckered hole. Louis screams with Liam's cock still in his mouth as Harry and I let our tongue devour him.

All too soon both Liam and Louis cum. Harry swallows all of Louis' cum and licks around for me, whereas Louis' mouth was so abused it could only swallow about half. 

Louis heaves air and chokes on it when his mouth is finally free. His face is red, it appears Liam liked fucking his face. He waves his arms around him to shoo us away while he drops on his back to come back to reality. We leave him be, standing up to gather our belongings. Harry goes to clean the toys and put them away when Liam wraps an arm around my waist and prevents me from going any further. With one arm holding me close to him, his other stroke my ass and slaps it. I yelp in surprise and grin. 

"Do it again," I say. Liam slaps my ass again and pleasure courses through me. 

"You have a nice ass," he says, and grabs his clothes. Harry looks at us in excitement, I can practically feel his cock stirring but Liam stops all imagination. "I really need to clean this room now. It obviously has not seen any disinfectant or even a drop of soap in months. You're welcome to use any other room, though."

Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes, nudging his head to me so we can leave.

"What about Louis?" I ask, who is still groaning on the ground and can't seem to stay still. Harry sighs deeply.

"Louis has such low stamina," he grumbles. He bends down to scoop him up easily in his arms and carries him out. I follow behind so Liam can clean up.

Naked, we take Louis to the kitchen and get some food and water in him. When he's back to his normal self, I suggest we take a dip in the pool. Unfortunately, the pool outside is risky because the house behind Harry's sort of has a view in. Usually none of us would mind if we were seen having a threesome or orgy in our own house, but Harry said there's an old couple who live there (we don't want to be the cause of another heart attack) and if their pool is ever being used it's because their little grandchildren are visiting. 

Luckily, Harry has an indoor pool. The boys run up and dive in, laughing and splashing water to get the other wet. They hold onto each other's arm to keep steady when I walk down the steps. Seeing me, the rush over and each pull an arm so I can join them. I'm sandwiched in between both boys, with Harry in front of me and Louis behind. One of Harry's hands rests on Louis' slim waist, and then other on my even slimmer waist. He presses his cock against me and rubs softly. Louis' mouth attaches to my neck as his hands find my breasts. 

We all stay pressed together, moaning softly and touching each other's bodies. Harry's cock slides under my cunt, rubbing in between my thighs and I feel Louis do the same behind me. There's a cock rubbing between my legs from both sides and occasionally their tips will meet and a groan will erupt from Harry or Louis. The wetness from my cunt covers both boys causing their tips to slip and slide against each other and touch my clit. My moans mix in with theirs.

"Please..." I whisper, needing one of them to fill me up. Harry lift's my legs so I they're wrapped around him while simultaneously slipping inside me. He can be blind but his cock will always find my pussy. He pumps a few times before pulling out.

"Louis," he says. Louis doesn't need any instructions to know. He rubs his hard cock between my folds, gathering all the wetness he can, before he probes my ass hole. I tense up, waiting for him to push it. 

"Easy, doll. Relax for me," he mutters in my ear. I try my best to relax and loosen up so he can push all the way in. When he does, he pumps a few times before Harry fills up my other hole. I'm stuffed both ways down there and it's starting to be come the best feeling ever.

"Yeah, just like that..." Harry moans, rocking into me. Harry and Louis move in and out of me at the same pace, slowly until I can't take anymore.

"Faster, fuck me faster!" I plead. They merely smirk at each other and maintain the torturous speed. "Ugh! Just fuck me hard, please!"

"Love, you'll have to beg more than that," Louis laughs.

"Please, please, please fuck me harder," I moan. Harry bites his lip, but doesn't change anything. "Fuck me hard and fast until I'm stuffed with your cum and I can't walk! Please, It's all I want... treat me like the slut I am."

"Oh, yeah," Louis groans appreciatively. "You are quite the slut aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm a slut for your cocks. Fuck me raw."

"As you wish," Harry grunts and pounds into me, knocking me backwards. Louis doesn't hold back either, ramming into my ass as his hands grips my boobs tightly. I scream as I bounce between them and get thrown backwards and forwards depending on which boy goes harder. My ass hole stings with pain but I endure it all. The angle I'm in because of how Harry is holding me means my back is leaning towards Louis more. His cock brushes my walls in the best way possible, it's almost like I can feel when his cock brush the wall on the other side of Harry's cock. 

"Ohhhhhhh, yeahhhhh," I scream, my clit makes contact with Harry's pubic bone every time he slams into me and I know I'm minutes away from orgasming. "Fuck fuck fuck, holy shit, don't stop!"

Harry finds a way to push me up so his cock drive deeper in me, and I scream at the new feeling. Meanwhile' Louis paces quickens and now the pleasure is mixing with pain. I feel like I'm being torn apart and I scream loudly.

"Shut up," Harry grunts, wrapping his arm around my neck. The slight pressure turns me on even more and I'm unable to stay quiet. Louis clamps a hand hard against my mouth.

"He told you to shut up, whore," he says in my ear. The forced silence from me allows them to enjoy my cunt and ass in peace and they continue to ram into me, using me for their pleasure."Don't make a single noise or you won't be allowed to cum," Louis threatens as he takes his hand off my mouth. I choke on air to be careful not to make a sound, I didn't want to risk my orgasm for anything.

Louis roughly pinches my nipple and grabs my tit harshly. Being handled like this turns me on so much, for some reason. Harry seems to read my mind because he looks at me smugly before spitting in my face. His spit rolls down my cheek and it's so dirty that I shake as I cum hard.

"Did you see that Louis?" Harry taunts. "She liked it when I spat at her."

I ride out my orgasm as they continue to thrust in me.

"Oh, she's such a whore. A filthy whore," Louis grunts, also cumming. I unintentionally clench and unclench around Harry, still shaking from my orgasm when he shouts, looks up and spills his load inside me.

Louis pulls out of me, the sensation of a dick coming out of my ass still weird to me. Harry holds me in his arms a little longer. His rubs circles on my hip.

"Sorry, I spat at you," he whispers. 

"Don't be. I loved it," I smirk at him. He gazes down at me in lust but I push away.

I kick my legs in the water awkwardly until I'm a few feet away and can reach the ledge. Harry reaches forward to pull me back to him to fuck more, but I laugh and kick away from him. Pushing my weak body up, I throw myself onto the tile floor and out of the pool. Harry shakes his head at me, smiling. I lie down to catch my breath for a few seconds before turning back to see Harry and Louis making out heavily.

Maybe I won't get up yet. 

I watch them as their tongues dance together and then both of their hands reach down to grab the other's butt. They grip each other's asses hard, and then begin bumping their dicks together. The sight is so arousing that even though I thought I was done, my finger finds it's way inside my pussy.

My hand moves in me fast, watching how their heads fall back in pleasure as they continue bumping crotches. Getting closer, I pull my finger out of my pussy and use it to rub my clit instead. Harry and Louis bump a few more times before Harry holds Louis against him tightly. Then they start grinding on each other, no doubt my cum has slicked both of them up enough so their cocks are slippery against each other. 

Harry catches me masturbating to them and openly laughs. Louis looks over and a cute grin grows on his face. To give me more to go off on, they look back at each other stick their tongues out and lick each other. My breath quicken as I watch the soft pink muscles in their mouths stroke each other and flick up one another quickly. When Louis sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth, I lose it and cum all over my finger.

I cease all movement but watch as they keep it up. Harry sideway glances at me to see if I'm finished. I give him a thumbs up and he turns back to Louis, kissing him deeply. Their hands wander each other's body as I roll over and pull myself up to my hands and knees. Awkwardly, I crawl away, ignoring the cum seeping out of my body, until the tiles cause my knees to burn. I stand up shakily and wobble away inside. 

Taking a slow shower, I wash myself clean before stepping out and patting my body dry. I don't have any clothes with me so I wrap one towel around my hair and the other around my body, before leaving. I'm sure I can walk around naked now and Liam won't mind, but maybe its also better to ease into it. 

I go straight to the kitchen and take out the sliced bread I bought yesterday. I can tell Liam's cleaned all the counters because they quite literally sparkle, so I lay out the bread on the counter and start spread aioli on each slice. Before I continue assembling the sandwiches, I have to slice the tomatoes, so I do that quickly. When all my toppings are ready and I'm about to put them together, my towel gets ripped off my body. 

I gasp and turn back to see Niall grinning at me.

"Hey, sexy," he greets me, still in his dress shirt and dress pants. He pushes up behind me and plays with my boobs.

"What are you doing home so early? It's just noon," I breathe, closing my eyes. Niall grinds his crotch against my ass.

"Finished early. Court date is soon and boss didn't need me anymore," he mumbles against my neck. His tongue flicks out to taste my skin before his lips suck on a spot. I pant slightly, but force my eyes to stay opened and so I can focus on the task at hand.

I layer slices of turkey and ham on half the bread while Niall strokes his cock and pushes it inside me. He bucks his hips to fuck me, and I bend down a little to make it easier for him, while I add greens to the sandwiches. 

"Where are the others?" Niall pants.

"Harry and Louis are playing in the pool. Liam was last cleaning the sex room."

"Oh, nice. He getting used to the sex?"

"Yeah," I rasp. "Joined us today in there. Louis sucked him."

"Can't wait until it's my turn."

Niall continues fucking into me while I finish up the sandwiches. My boobs shake uncontrollably as he pounds into me, but what can you do?

A minute later, Harry and Louis walk in, naked and shoving each other and laughing as they tug the other's cocks. Typical boys. They look up and see me naked being fucked by Niall as I make lunch and hoot appreciatively. All this noise draws Liam's attention who walks and only blushes once this time.

"Boys, can you take out plates and--" I say, gasping at a hard thrust, "--and glasses with some juice." 

"I want some of your pussy juice," Louis teases, tickling my boob. I slap his hand away and he walks away laughing. They set out everything I asked, while I cut the sandwiches in half diagonally. I cut the crusts off of two because I know Louis hates them, before piling them onto a tray. I push it to the center of the island, just as Niall groans loudly and cums in me. I rub my clit furiously and release too.

"Oh, fuck, that was good," Niall sighs. I nod and straighten up. I don't want to sit on one of the stool and get Niall's cum mixed with mine all over it so I call Louis over. Like an obedient puppy, he hurries over as I lift one leg on the counter and point to my cunt.

"You wanted my pussy juice?" I tease. "You get it mixed with Niall."

Louis gets down on his knees and eat me out until there's no trace of cum left. I glance at the other boys. Niall's already started on his sandwiches, Liam is watching us in awe and a bit of lust, and Harry's completely glazed over in lust. When Louis finishes, we take our seats on the island and eat our sandwiches.

"How's the court case going? You're back early," Harry says to Niall, sipping some juice.

"Done. Boss let me go home early but I'm going back tomorrow. We still have to look through everything we can. Even though there's sufficient evidence already, you never know what else you can find."

We nod along and the conversation shifts to Harry's new business partner.

"I really like Zayn, I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad he asked me to join. He's come a long way from the quiet and reserved guy I knew years ago. I think this business will do well," he says, smiling.

"Oh so you like fucking this Zayn guy, too?" Louis asks casually. Harry freezes.

"I didn't say that."

"But do you?" he presses.

"Maybe," Harry mumbles into his sandwich as we all burst into laughter.

"So do we get to meet Zayn?" I ask.

"I'll look in it," he grins, knowing what I mean but "meet Zayn".

*-*

After lunch, I tell Liam I can clean dishes so he can go back to doing whatever else he was doing.

I take the fruit I bought yesterday and and dice them into small pieces, dividing them among small freezer bags. I made a smoothie for Harry the other day which he liked. And if he adds protein powder to them, it'll be a good breakfast substitute for when he doesn't have time to eat. I label each bag with the fruit in it and store them in the freezer for him. 

Liam finishes his duties early so he can give me self-defence lessons. I learn quite a bit in the first hour, but by the second I'm too horny to not keep brushing against him. At one point I stop what I'm doing and just pull my workout clothes off and pounce on him. Liam is horny too, but he seems to be afraid still that Harry will get angry at him. This fear dissipates when we're both naked and I'm riding him as Harry walks past the room, stops and does a double take, shrugs and keeps moving.

"See? Harry's fine with it. He literally watches me get fucked by the others all the time," I say to Liam, bouncing on his cock like no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck," Liam groans, rolling over so he's on top and pounds into me until we climax. He breathes heavily on top of me and blinks like he's snapping out of a daze. "Well, as long as everyone's okay with it..."

"More than okay with it, we all love having sex with each other."

"Maybe I'm starting to love it, too," Liam smirks.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up before Harry again, so I ride his cock until he wakes with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't let me get used to this," he smirks, biting his lip and placing his hands on my hips.

"Then maybe you should wake up earlier," I suggest, circling my hips. I let out a breathy sigh at the angle his cock hits me. I've been fucked many time and more than half of those times it was by Harry but still, the size of him amazes me. He has the best cock I've ever fucked.

Harry rolls us over so he's on top and slams into me at a fast pace. I lay under him, senseless as he brings me to my release.

He presses gentle kisses all around my face and starts to go lower when I groan and thread my fingers through his hair.

"Harry... it's getting kind of late, do you need to be anywhere today?" I mumble.

Harry lifts his head up lazily to glance at the clock before his eyes bug out.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, I have to go in the new office today. Shit," he scrambles out of bed and trips over the sheets on his way to the bathroom. I hear the shower start up so I pull myself out of bed too and wash up quickly before heading down to the kitchen. 

Because I'm so smart, I already have some breakfast prepped for Harry in the freezer. I pull out a bag of frozen fruit with some greek yogurt and toss them in the blender. Opening one of the cupboards, I grab the jar of protein powder when Niall walks in slaps my ass and sticks his hand in between my legs to rub my pussy.

"Mmm, wish I could fuck you, don't have time though," he says wistfully, grabbing a granola bar and leaving with a goodbye. It seems we all slept in a little today. 

Slightly aroused now, I add some protein powder into the blender for a final spin before pouring it in a reusable bottle. I leave it on the island for Harry along with a couple granola bars knowing he'll buy his lunch but a few snacks don't hurt.

Harry runs past me in the kitchen to open the fridge door and grab a bottle of water. When he turns my way, I tug on his tie to pull him closer to me and press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Have a good day today, honey," I say and then slip the granola bars in his pockets so he doesn't make an excuse and leave them behind. I hand him his smoothie and he looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Babe, you made this for me?"

"Yeah, I don't want you leaving for work on an empty stomach," I chuckle. He wraps an arm around my waist and gives me passionate kiss.

"I love you, you're honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me," he says.

"I love you, too," I laugh. "Now hurry before you're late!"

He gives me another kiss before squeezing my ass and leaving. Liam's probably working and Louis is probably asleep still which means there's no one left to fuck me. I sigh sadly and walk up to the living room to put some porn on. Just as I'm flicking through the channels, Louis walks in with a drink.

"Nobody to fuck you?" he asks.

"No, they left. Think Liam's cleaning somewhere."

"Ah well, that's what I'm here for," he says, pumping his semi-hard cock. I smirk at him and spread my legs open wide.

*-*

A couple days later, Niall, Louis, Liam and I all sat in the movie room to watch a movie together. We already had dinner without Harry because he was out a bit late today. I stick my hand in the popcorn bowl on Louis' lap for more, when I feel my phone vibrate. 

It's a text from Harry saying he's a minute away and to meet him in the foyer. He's probably had a long day and is really horny now. The boys don't notice me standing and leaving as I walk out of the room. I pull my panties off and leave them behind on the staircase, so there's one less obstacle for Harry. Just as I get to the bottom of the stairs, I hear the gate beep. I walk straight to the front door and open it seconds before Harry was about to reach for it.

"Hello," Harry greets me enthusiastically.

"Hey," I say in response and open the door wider so he can walk in but instead he pulls my arm so I bump against his chest and kisses me deeply. "What took you so long?"

"Bought something for you. It arrived today."

"Oh? What is it?" I try to mask my giddiness but Harry sees through me and smirks.

"Why don't you come and see," he splays a hand out on my ass and pulls me down the porch and to the driveway. I glance at him in confusion before my gaze sets on a sleek white Mercedez Benz with a giant red bow on the hood. "This is your new car, congratulations," he says with a huge smile and holds out the keys for me.

"I--Harry, what?" I stutter. "W-why? What? No."

Harry laughs at my response and pushes the keys in my hands.

"You wanted a car. I got you one. I should've gotten you one earlier, though, I'm sorry," he says caressing my cheek as I stare at him in shock. "But now you can go anywhere you want whenever you want without the fear of any creepy Uber drivers. You can hang out with your sister, too!" he rambles. 

My eyes water as I stare up at his gorgeous face, lit with excitement as he handed me the most expensive gift I've ever received. He urges me to go look at it. I shakily walk up to the brand new car and run my hand over the surface. Slowly walking around, I inspect the entire thing. Absolutely perfect. Now overly-excited, I look up at Harry with tears in my eyes. Harry grins back at me. I squeal and run up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughs and cups my bum, squeezing it as he lifts me off the ground and spins me.

"Thanks, daddy, I love it so much!" I exclaim.

"You're welcome, baby girl," Harry responds, kissing my nose. "Wanna take it out for a test drive?"

"Yeah," I say excitedly. We hop in the car and I take in all the button and knobs around me. Harry helpfully goes over some of the features on the console so I'm more familiar with it. The car eases to life as I turn the ignition. It has a gentle rumble that is no where near as noisy as my dad's car (or worse my mom's). I put it in reverse and pull out of the driveway. The car rides so smoothly I feel like I'm hardly even doing anything. I'm a little rusty from having not driven in months, but if Harry notices, he doesn't say anything. Instead he gives me directions around the neighbourhood.

Soon we're driving through the big park near our house and pulling into a secluded empty parking lot. 

"Now park here," Harry says. I turn into one of the parking spots and stop the car, killing the engine. "So... I was thinking we could like, I don't know, consummate the car or something?" Harry says cockily, running his index finger over his lips. I laugh but agree nonetheless, wanting nothing more than to show Harry how much I love him.

*-*

"Oh oh ohhhhhh, fuck yeahhhh," I moan as Liam fucks me while I suck Harry off. I'm not doing a good job of sucking Harry off though because I'm so distracted by Liam, which angers him.

"Suck my fucking cock, whore," he says and slams my face down. His dick hits the back of my throat repeated as I gag and choke around him. He likes it so he keeps facefucking me while I cum on Liam.

"Uh, shit," Liam groans and cums inside and on my back. "Fuck, that was good," he says out of breath.

Harry continues roughly forcing my head down on his dick until he can't physically go farther and so he holds me there. I attempt to swallow around him but it just makes me choke again, which has him cumming deep down my throat.

"Fuck, yeah..." he smiles in satisfaction before pulling my off of him. I lick around my sore lips to clean all his cum and smile up at him. "Good girl."

Liam dismisses himself, leaving Harry and I alone in Harry's room. I watch as my sexy boyfriend cleans himself up and then begins to get dressed again,

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion as he picks out a fancy patterned shirt and some clean black pants. I get up on shaky legs and reach for the jug of water I place in each of our rooms now. 

"I have a date," Harry says, buttoning his shirt half way up so he's tattoos are on display.

"A date?" 

"Yeah," he replies. "Zayn and I need bigger office space. I found a nice building but the owner doesn't want to let go of any of her current businesses so I'm trying to seduce her," he smirks. "She agreed on meeting with me not knowing how who I am, what I look like, or how good I am in bed."

I smirk at his response. "Her panties will be on the ground the second you walk up to her."

He chuckles, "I hope so."

I help Harry finish getting ready and make him leave before his cologne and perfectly styles hair get to me and make me fuck him again. I shower and then lounge around the house naked as I watch TV, in case anyone wants to fuck. Looks like everyone is busy fucking each other or doing something else. It's almost nine and I'm just about to seek out Niall when my phone vibrates. 

_Babe. Are you busy? What are you doing?_ Harry texts me. Before I can respond he calls.

"Harry?" I answer.

"Maya, I have to be quick, she just went to the toilet. You're not busy, are you?"

"No, why?"

"She's a _lesbian_, Maya! She hasn't been responding to any of my advances and then she let it slip that she's lesbian. Baby, I need you to fuck her."

"Okay," I say eagerly, getting wet. "I-I've never been with a woman, though."

"That's okay. Meet us at the hotel, I'll send you the address."

I debate wearing a dress but since I'm meeting them in a hotel room, I opt for a sexy pair of lacy red lingerie and black heels. I do my makeup and then tie a beige trench coat over it. Driving to the hotel takes about seven minutes because it's so close. Once I'm there, I follow the instructions Harry gave me and the concierge tells me which room I'm to go to. 

The door to their hotel room is slightly open and I know it's Harry's doing. I slip in and hear them talking.

"Look, Mr. Styles, I don't know why you brought me up here or why I even agreed to come. Sure, you're charming and this has been a nice evening but I'm afraid nothing can be done regarding Mr. Malik's request."

"That's not what this is about--" Harry tries to argue.

"I think it is. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving," she states firmly. Harry runs his hand through his hair when she turns around. But she comes face to face with me because I was just walking in. Behind her, Harry perks up and smiles hopefully. He was sitting on the edge of the bed but I see him get up and move to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hello," I greet her kindly. She observes my face and blushes a little. She's look like she's in her early thirties but already has some greying hair. Rectangular glasses sit atop her slightly hooked nose. Her thins lips are pressed tightly together and a nice red contrast to her otherwise extremely pale face. She visibly looks like a tired and hardworking woman. I stand across from her, with a nice tan from the sun, my makeup making my features pop and my hair nicely done. I stretch my hand out to her, "I'm Maya."

"K-Karen," she stutters, then snaps out of her gaze. "I-I'm sorry, who are you?"

I glance at Harry in alarm.

"Uh, this is my girlfriend," Harry speaks up, not moving from where he was sitting. Karen's shoulders lower in disappointment. "She's, uh, quite the slut, to be honest. Always needing a release."

Karen's eyes widen at his words and she looks at me in shock. I simply shrug shrug and grin. Harry looks at me in panic, not knowing how to smoothly play off me showing up to fuck her. So I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"You're not leaving yet are you, Karen?" I purr, and slowly walk forward, pushing her to stand in front of the bed. "I just got here." 

"I-I mean, I guess I can... stay a bit," she says her eyes moving down to take in the size of my breasts.

"Good," I smile happily. "I'm a little hot, you don't mind if I take my jacket off?"

"N-no, of course not."

I smirk and untie the belt, letting the jacket drop and pool at me feet, exposing me in my lingerie. Karen's eyes bug out and I even hear Harry groan a little. I gently push Karen on the bed so she's sitting and climb in her lap.

"I--oh my god, I'm..." Karen stumbles. "Should we be doing this? You're--" her eyes flick to Harry.

"Don't mind me, she's a horny little thing, I let her do whatever she wants," Harry says. Karen's eyes flick back to mine and she licks her lips, gazing at me hungrily. "She's quite excited, you see. She's never been with a woman before."

Something snaps inside Karen and she leans into me, letting her hands roam my waist.

"You've never been with a woman before?" she asks.

I shake my head shyly. "Will you teach me?" I whisper against her thin lips.

"Oh, baby, yes."

She closes the distance between us and grips my ass tightly. I grind against her softly, both of us releasing moans. Karen runs her hands up to my boobs and squeezes. I bite my lip and start unbuttoning her shirt. It takes us a minute to take her clothes off too so she's only in her black bra and panties. Her boobs are smaller than mine, as big as about a handful. Eager to play with them, I reach back and unclasp her bra, to let them fall. Her hands do the same to mine so our boobs are pressed right against each other. Karen moves her chest so her boobs rub against mine and I moan loudly at the pleasure from the action. 

"Beautiful," she whispers, cupping one of my melons and knocking her boobs into mine again. I'm panting and desperately rubbing my crotch against hers when she puts a hand to stop me.

"Wait," she says. "Take off your panties and lie down on your back."

I do as she says then spread my legs. Karen looks at my pussy in hunger and immediately starts eating me out. I moan loudly, having never been eaten out so well. She knows all the right places to touch and I cum sooner than I like to admit.

"You liked that?" she grins. My eyes are still closed and I'm panting as I nod. She crawls up over me so our crotches are aligned but doesn't do anything except run her fingers across my lips. "You're so pretty," she whispers to me so Harry doesn't hear. "He's so lucky he has you," she says wistfully. I glance over at Harry who's focused on us intently with his dick out. He spits in his hand a few times and continues stroking himself.

"Yeah, but right now I'm yours," I say to Karen seductively.

She groans and grinds into me. Her lips find mine and we make out softly. All mouths are the same but for some reason kissing Karen feels different to all the men I've kissed before. It's somehow cleaner and nicer. I let my tongue roll into her mouth as hers explores mine. One of my hands rests on the back of her neck while the other plays with her boob. I flick over her nipple before flipping us so I can suck them. My mouth kisses down the valley of her breast before wrapping around her nipple and sucking. I gently tug the bud between my teeth and let go, Karen hisses. Our soft moans fill the air as we explore and kiss each other's bodies.

She's patient with me, letting me do my thing and find my way around to see what gives her pleasure. 

"Yes yes yes," she breathes as I lick in between her folds. I've always wanted to eat a girl out and Karen is perfect. "Ohhhhhh, fuck," she groans as she cums. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she pants.

"Never," I smile at her, licking up her juices around my mouth.

"Fuck, you're good."

I grin at the compliment and look back at Harry to share the excitement. He nods and grins at me, still stroking his cock. 

Karen tries to flip me over with her legs but it just ends with our limbs getting tangled as we accidentally knock into each other. Giggling, I lay flat on my back and wait for what she's going to do next. Karen kisses up my body, sending tingles through me, before pulling away to sit on her ass with her legs towards me. I get up to rest on my elbows as I watch her slide one leg under me and leave one over. _Oh._

I move down closer so our pussies meet halfway. Both of us groan loudly in satisfaction. I grind my pussy against hers and throw my head back.

"Holy shit," I mutter, rubbing harder against her. Karen bites her lip then focuses on the spot where we meet. She pushes her pussy lips back with her fingers and aligns her clit with mine before bumped them together. I cry out. "Holy fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

With a shaking hand, I do the same thing she did. Pushing my pussy lips back, I expose more clit more so our clits rub against each other. 

"Ohhhhh," I scream, cumming hard. Karen grinds against me harder until she reaches her release too.

Extremely sensitive now, we're careful to detangle our legs without rubbing our clits again. She pushes herself up and lies on her back next to me, exhausted.

I turn on my side and run a hand up her smooth stomach to grasp her left breast and play with it gently.

"Thank you for making my first time with a lady so special," I mumble softly.

"Thank you for being so hot and willing," she chuckles, so different from the stoic woman I met walking in. I laugh with her and press a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Mmm, so about that office space..." I say slowly. She laughs like she knew it was going to come up.

"Okay, but I'm only giving you four floors."

"Five."

"Okay fine, five," she concedes.

"Six?" I say hopefully. She looks at me and shakes her head. "Please?" I beg. "They're going to pay for it..."

"I know, but six is a lot."

"I can help pay too," I suggest, running my finger through her chest and tracing her areola. That seems to have been the right thing to say because I can practically see the gears shifting in her head.

"You mean, we can do this again?"

"Sure," I assure her quickly.

"Okay, six floors it is." I throw one leg over her waist to straddle her and push my boobs closer to her face. "Do my tits qualify for a discount?"

After much teasing and coaxing, I get us a 10% discount too. Karen reluctantly pulls away from me, saying she has to go to work in the morning and she should head back. After she's all dressed and I put my lingerie back on, she looks me over once again and then gives me a tight hug. The kind where our boobs and vaginas are pressed tightly together.

As she pulls away, she tucks a card into the string of my underwear. "I'll see you again, gorgeous," she winks at me. I blush shyly and wave at her as she leaves and look at the card that has her business, name, and phone number on it. She waves at Harry and exits the room.

"So?" Harry comes up eagerly, his cock bobbing. "What did she say? I couldn't hear anything."

I tuck the card in the pocket of my jacket and saunter up to Harry, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"She agreed."

"She did?!" the excitement is evident on his face.

"Mhm. I got you six floors."

"Six?! Holy shit, I don't even know if we have enough people to fill those yet!"

"And a 10% discount."

Harry stares at my like I'm an angel handcrafted for him.

"You... are fucking perfect," he holds my face in his hands gently before smashing our lips together. "I'm so fucking lucky. Fuck, you're amazing."

I giggle as Harry presses kisses all over my face before pushing me back against the bed.

"Wait, Harry! I'm too sensitive..." I say. He looks at me bites his lip sadly. "Put it in my ass." He grins widely and brings his tongue down to my hole to prep me.

*-*

My new car was absolutely amazing. I now had the freedom to go anywhere I pleased--not like I didn't before, but it was so much easier now. Harry is honestly such a sweetheart. He pays all the insurance bills and say he'd cover any costs, I just had to put gas in it myself (which I was doing with the money Harry gave me regardless). 

My life has been getting so much better since I moved out and I owe it all to Harry. I had a huge beautiful house to live in, with the most amazing boyfriend, and several cocks to fuck me anytime they pleased. Harry has given me so much so I liked to return the favour when I can. For example, every morning I get up early to make him breakfast, then wake him up by riding his dick. If Liam is busy or he's off, I make sure Harry's clothes are cleaned and hung in his closet. I make dinner ready to serve for when he gets home and greet him by getting down on my knees to suck his dick. Some days he'd rather fuck me which I allow him because I'm his and he can use me any way he likes. Harry plays with me really nicely, he's kind and caring, but also really fun.

He was in the office a lot (he's been working with Zayn most of the days of the week, and doing things he needed to for his online business at home). He hasn't done any consultations in months, not that he needs to.

I had nothing to do today because Niall was at work and Louis had another paint job at a different house, and Liam took today off to go out. Liam is a very good maid which is why he made sure everything was done before taking a day off, so I really had nothing to do and it was only ten in the morning. So I decide to go in and see Harry today. I make us both fancy chicken bowls and pack them before putting on makeup and a nice dress. Harry gave me his office's address in case I ever need to know where he is, so I put it in the GPS and head straight there.

The office building is a huge one, I can tell why Harry wanted space in this one. I smile at the concierge in the lobby then get into the elevator, pressing the 22nd button. Some young men in business suits join me in the elevator and I smirk flirtatiously at them. Business men were more cocky and confident which I think I liked, so I wasn't surprised when they openly checked me out and one even rubbed my ass. I smile and wave at them as they leave before my elevators drops me off at the 22nd floor.

I walk out and see a receptions table, slowly heading there and listen to the secretary having a conversation with a friend over the phone.

"Bitch, you don't understand. They're _both_ so hot. Like beyond hot. They're like gods or something. So much better than the old business owners we had on this floor," she rambles on the phone. I patiently wait by the counter for her to notice me. When her eyes finally flick to mine, I note the heavy eyeliner she used, the overly bright pink lipstick and the eye shadow was not blended well. She takes does a once-over, taking in my curled hair, my (hopefully better than hers) makeup, my cleavage and my nails that I recently got done. "Girl, hold on one sec," she says on the phone before turning to me with the fakest smile. "Can I help you?" she asks, her eyes lingering on my face and hair.

"Um, yes, hi," I say nervously. "I'm not sure if I'm actually on the correct floor... is this Malik and Styles Enterprises?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes. 

"Oh, ok. Um, is Harry Styles on this floor?"

Her eyebrows raise up and she snorts.

"Harry Styles? Like the co-owner? That's the one you're looking for?"

My face heats up, and I blink in confusion.

"Yes...?"

"Yeah, honey, he's on this floor. He's in an important meeting though, right now," she says lazily like it's rehearsed. "When's your appointment?"

"I-I don't have one, I'm--"

"Well you can't just waltz in to see the co-owner without an appointment, sweetie."

I frown at her, getting angry. Looking around around behind her, I see a sleek door with the words, _Zayn Malik, co-owner,_ on a plaque next to it_._ I look at the door next to it and see, _Harry Styles, co-owner._ Ignoring the annoying bitch, I head for the door.

"Excuse me, miss!" she screams after me, getting up. "You can't just walk there!" 

"Lisa, what's all this noise?" Harry's voice yells from inside his office. He pulls open his door open aggressively, glaring before seeing me. He looks handsome as ever in his black suit, his hair perfectly styled so the bottoms curl softly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Styles, this woman just came in here and demanded to see you. I told her she needed to have an appointment but she wouldn't listen to me and just--" she rambles and points at me with her arms.

I look at Harry with wide eyes. "Um, I brought lunch," I say lifting the bag I had with me.

"Mr. Styles, I'm sorry I didn't know you ordered food, I wouldn't have kept it waiting--"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Sit your kiss ass down, Lisa." Lisa shuts up instantly. "This is my girlfriend, and if you ever raise your voice at her again, I'll have you fired."

I can't help the small smirk that grows on my face when Lisa turns red. Harry puts his arm on my waist and guides me to his office.

"Come in, love, did you have to wait long?" Harry asks concerned, holding his office door open for me. I slip in and look around his office.

"No, it's fine. Wow your office is huge," I say and place the bag of food on his table. I'm still looking around in awe when Harry comes up behind me and kisses my cheek. 

"It's all thanks to you that I have it."

I bring my hand up to touch his cheek and smile. "Glad I could help."

Harry turns me around and peppers kisses on my face.

"Harry," I giggle. "We have to eat, I'm hungry."

"Okay," he grins and lets go of me. I sit down in the seat across from his huge fancy swivel chair.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. "You're not sitting on that side, you're sitting with me." I'm brought around the desk to his swivel chair. Harry sits in it and pulls me onto his lap. "Better."

He pulls the bag towards us and we take our bowls out. I packed forks in too, along with bottles of water. The chicken is still warm and I'm glad we started eating it. Harry is so flirty that he can't concentrate on his food. He keeps kissing me, or playfully taking a bite out of my bowl instead of his own, or running his hand up my thigh so my dress hikes up, while I try to have a conversation with him.

"Hey, Harry?" I ask, pulling his hand off my cunt for the sixth time. I scrape the bottom of my bowl and eat the last bite before putting my empty box on the table next to Harry's.

"Hmm?" Harry responds, his hand sneaking back to rest on my inner thigh.

"Have you fucked that secretary girl?"

"No."

"Why?" I question. This is the first time I've seen a human Harry didn't want to fuck.

"I tried to. We kissed and I was going to fuck her but... I just couldn't really get into. She was too weird. First time in my life I actually didn't want to have sex."

This makes me laugh and makes me very happy. 

"Good," I say, still smiling. "You know I don't get jealous when you fuck other people, but her? I hate her. Don't ever fuck her."

"Yes ma'am," Harry agrees. "What did she even do?"

"Nothing really, she was just rude," I say. Harry moves my hair over and sucks on the skin on my neck. "She was on the phone with one of her friends when I came. Was telling them you and Zayn are really hot."

"Oh yeah, she has the hots for Zayn, too. Well she's not getting anywhere with no charm. And the second Zayn sets his eyes on you, he'll want to fuck you," he says. This boosts my ego and I smirk. "Now, I ate my food and you ate yours. May I please play with your pussy?"

"Oh daddy, you can do anything you want to me."

Harry stands up with me and bends me over his desk. My panties get ripped down and his fingers are inside me instantly. I moan, as he pulls his fingers out to unbuckle his belt and then next thing I feel is his tip at my entrance. He rubs his cock up and down my slit a few times to gather as much wetness as he can before pushing inside me.

"Uhhhhh," I groan, loving the way his cock brushes against my walls. "Fuck, Harry..."

"Shhh, need to be quiet, love," Harry mutters. "Can't have anyone hearing."

I struggle to maintain my moans but Harry pounds into me so roughly and so fast. It feels amazing and I let out another loud moan. 

"Shit, Maya," Harry grumbles, slapping a hand to cover my mouth. He fucks into me while I groan against his hand. My boobs brush against the the surface of his desk, nearly popping out because my shirt was already hardly concealing them. Harry muffles a moan of his own, reaching a hand forward to grab one of my boobs.

We reach closer and closer to our climax when a knock sounds at the door.

Harry freezes and I feel my heart jump to my throat.

"H, you in there? I have some files to go over with you," a male voice calls out from behind.

"Oh, Jesus," Harry breathes in relief, continuing to push his cock in me. "Come in, Zayn!"

Zayn steps inside the office and closes the door behind him before looking up and seeing us. My eyes widen--either because he's seeing me get fucked or because of how attractive he is, I don't know.

"Fuck, um, sorry I--" he stammers.

"Don't be sorry," Harry says through heavy breaths. "You were hoping to get your dick sucked by coming in here anyway, right? I don't need any "files"."

Zayn gulps and nods. 

"Well, meet my girlfriend, Maya. She can suck your dick," Harry says.

My heart speeds up at the notion that I will be sucking this man's cock. Harry beckons Zayn over towards us. He pulls out of me and picks me off the table, turns me and bends me down in front of Zayn so I'm level with his crotch. Zayn takes too long fumbling with his belt and zipper so I help him to get him out of it quickly. I pull his already hardened cock out and stroke a little before wrapping my mouth around. Zayn groans and tangles his hand in my hair as I bob my head.

"Fuck, Harry... you're girlfriend is fucking hot," he says. Pride swells inside and I try to suck him harder.

"I know... she's been wanting to meet you," Harry supplies, rocking his hips into me at a faster pace.

"Well here I am, baby," Zayn pushes hair away from my face. I concentrate on giving him as much pleasure as I can, when he bends down a little. His cock gets pushed to the back of my throat but I can still go. I hear noises above me, I can't look up but it sounds like Zayn and Harry are kissing. Wishing I could see it, I settle for at least rubbing my clit. 

Harry cums first, spilling his load inside me. Zayn cums right after in my mouth. 

"Oh, yeah," Harry says, rubbing my ass. Zayn gently takes me off his dick and straightens me up. Harry holds me from behind as Zayn gets down on his knees licks my pussy, sucking up any bit of Harry's cum that dripped out. Harry in turn, gently licks around my face to get Zayn's cum off without smudging my makeup. 

When we're all as clean as we can get, Zayn and Harry kiss deeply again, while I'm still being held by Harry. I zero in on where their lips meet and watch unashamedly as their tongues rub against each other until they pull away. Zayn sideway glances at me for my reaction but when he sees I was biting my lip in lust, he smirks. 

They buckle their belts and zip their pants while I fix my dress. I pull a compact mirror out of my purse and with a tissue from Harry's desk, I dab at the cum around my mouth to get it off without ruining my makeup any more than it already was. My lips look stretched and swollen, the makeup around my mouth looks smudged, and there's light eye makeup smudges from when I teared up while being fucked from both ends. 

It's quite obvious what happened, but what can you do? I grab my purse and the bag I brought with me and turn to Harry and Zayn. 

"I won't keep you guys from your work anymore. This was fun," I smile.

"Leaving already?" Harry pouts.

"Yeah, I should."

"Okay." He walks me to the door with a hand on my waist. I open the door and readjust my dress so I don't flash anyone. "Thanks for coming by with lunch, sweetheart," Harry says, kissing me again. 

"No worries," I reply. Zayn steps past Harry so he can squeeze out too, not so subtly brushing against me. "Hey, Zayn--" I stop him with a hand on his arm. "You should come by for dinner."

"Oh yeah, Zayn, come by dinner," Harry agrees enthusiastically. 

"You sure?" Zayn says shyly, rubbing his neck.

"'Course," Harry shrugs. "I'd love to have you around. And Maya cooks amazing food."

I smile at my shoes before looking up at Zayn to see him give me a once-over and nod. 

After we agree on him coming over tonight, I finally turn around. I see Lisa glaring at me so I strut out with my head held high to be extra.

*-*

For dinner I decided to make a salmon dish with cherry tomatoes, asparagus, basil, dill and lemon on top of a bed of jasmine rice. After I left Harry's office, I went straight to the grocery store to get fresh ingredients. 

I prepped the things I needed to prep then went to sit down for a bit. Thinking about Zayn coming over got me horny again, so I put some porn on the television and spread my legs to masturbate.

I moan loudly watching the couple fuck on screen, and slip my fingers inside me. Just as I'm getting into it, the door opens and Liam returns.

"Back so soon?" I ask breathily.

"Yeah," he answers and stops when he sees me on the couch. Liam bites his lip and without me saying anything, pulls his cock out and jerks off. When I see his big dick is nice and hard, he walks up to me on the couch and pushes himself inside me. 

"Oh, yes! Fuck me!" Liam slams his hips in and out of me hard. He doesn't go gentle and doesn't hold back. After a few minutes when he has me moaning like crazy, he slips out and turns me over. 

"You have such a nice ass..." 

I've learned that Liam's kind of an ass guy. He likes to caress my bum and squeeze and looks at it longingly but has never put it in there. I reach over the armrest and pull a bottle of lube out and hand it to him.

"Then fuck my ass," I breathe. Liam's face lights up like a child's. He immediately squirts some lube on I guide him through how to prep me. He's a fast learner, his fingers are good at what they do, they just need instruction.

"Holy shit!" I scream as Liam pounds my ass hole. "Yes, Liam, YES!"

I let my arms collapse so my face is pressed to the couch and my ass sticks out more. Liam caresses my cheeks and then slaps it. He hits smack after smack on each of my cheeks until tears pour out of my eyes.

"Oh, fuck, yes. I've wanted to do this for so long..." Liam mutters, squeezing and groping me.

"L-Liam, please... ohhhhh, don't stop!" I push my hips back to meet his hard thrusts. When he's close, he abruptly pushes his hand to my pussy and rubs me vigorously. I cum loudly, screaming and writhing and clenching around Liam, who spurts inside me.

He continues to gently rock his hips into me until we both collapse, exhausted. I push myself up and hobble into the bathroom with Liam so we can wash up a bit before going back into the kitchen to cook the food. Neither of us really noticed that we were both still naked, having gotten so used to it. 

When I tell Liam that Harry's business partner, Zayn, is coming over tonight, he freaks out and hurries to tidy up again. I roll my eyes at him and continue my work until Niall and Louis arrive and get naked, too.

Everything is ready to go in the oven but it doesn't need to for another couple hours. I set up the table when grabby hands pull my naked body back. Niall runs his hands over my chest and stomach while Louis comes up in front of me, his cock brushing my pussy.

I moan and let them grope me and do as they please, while I focus on breathing. The two sets of hands pinch my nipples, rub my pussy, grab my ass and play with my boobs.

"Fuck..." I moan. "Guys... shit, we have someone coming over later," I mutter.

"Who?" mumbles Louis.

"Zayn, Harry's business partner. He'll be here by seven probably."

"We still have time."

They touch me and insert their fingers inside my pussy until I'm dripping wet. Louis lays me down on the soft rug spreads my legs wide. Both him and Niall bring their tongues forward and lick my pussy at the same time. I cry out in pleasure.

"Mmm, that's feels good doesn't it? Our tongues," Niall mumbles, sending vibrations through me.

"Fuck... yes..." I pant.

Their tongues flick against my clit before circling around each other and they make out heavily right in front of me. I groan loudly to catch their attention. 

"If one of you don't fuck me right now..." I start to say, but I don't finish my sentence because Louis slams his entire cock in me in one go. "FUCK!"

He pounds my pussy hard, then flips me over so I'm on top of him and Niall rubs his cock on my ass. He disappears for a few seconds before returning and I feel his lubed up cock sliding into my ass. I cry out in pleasure as they fuck me at the same time.

"Oh fuck yes, you're my favourite little slut," Louis spits out. "Always taking our cocks... no matter what..."

"Mmm, you're a dirty whore aren't you?" Niall adds.

"Yes, yes, please fuck me. I'm a dirty whore, I want you to cum inside me, please!" They fuck into me relentlessly and that is how Harry and Zayn find us on the floor twenty minutes later.

"Oh shit!" I scream, seeing them. "Guys--"

Harry and Zayn both look at us with wide eyes, but I have no desire to ask Louis and Niall to stop fucking into me. Instead, my eyes rolls back as I cum heavily. Louis and Niall follow shortly after and it's not until Niall pulls out of me and stands up that he realizes Harry and Zayn saw everything.

He takes one look at Zayn, then down at his naked body, then back at Zayn. "Hi, I'm Niall."

"Zayn, nice to meet you," Zayn says back, in a trance. 

"I warned you there might be fucking..." Harry choruses. I gulp and stand up shakily. Zayn's eyes hungrily rake up and down my body before snapping to Louis'.

"Oh shit, mate, I'm sorry. We didn't see you there. I'm Louis."

"Zayn, pleasure to meet you," Zayn says to him politely. He bites his lip and looks at all three of us in some degree of lust before turning to Harry. "Didn't you already fuck her today? We both did."

"Yeah," Harry replies. "She has a hard time keeping from getting off. She's horny almost as much as I am. Maya, did you get off again since you got home?"

"Yeah, uh, Liam fucked my ass before Louis and Niall got home."

Zayn's eyes widen again, while Harry simply says, "Oh how nice of him. Did he fuck you well?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good, I'll give him a raise," Harry says right when Liam walks in. He sees us naked in the presence of our new guest and I think he's blushing from embarrassment _for __us_ when I notice the way Zayn seems captivated by him. Liam meets his gaze shyly and blinks down, before glancing back up and giving him a small smile.

"My, my, and who are you?" Zayn smiles at Liam.

"Uh, Liam," Liam answers quickly. Zayn walks up to Liam and shakes his hand, holding it unnecessarily long.

"Hey, Liam. I'm Zayn. You live here as well?"

"Sort of... I'm the maid. I clean and stuff." Zayn gulps at the word "maid" and his cock grows even more in his pants.

"Well," I interrupt their eye-fucking, "Zayn, please make yourself at home, I'm gonna go change and finish up dinner."

"Don't bother," Harry calls as I head out. "He's already seen you naked, might as well keep your clothes off," he winks. I glance at Zayn who shrugs like he wouldn't mind. I do as Harry wants and stay naked. 

I wash my hands clean and tie the smallest apron ever around me at least, as I cook the food. Niall gets hungry and comes to check how much longer it'll be many times, always squeezing my bum when he does. 

"Babe is it almost ready?" Harry asks thirty minutes later, also squeezing my bum. His hands run up my apron and grope my boobs that are still exposed.

"Yes, it's actually ready now. I'm gonna serve it, do you want get everyone on the table?" I ask. Harry nods and runs off to announce dinner is ready.

I bring the ceramic pot of mushroom soup first to place on the table. It's turns out the boys didn't want to stay naked because of our guest, so everyone is wearing their clothes while I'm the only naked one. As I bring salad and drinks to the table, I get my bum pinched, or groped or caressed. Harry taps the bottom of my boob to get it to bounce a little when I place a jug of water on the table. I don't mind because if it makes him happy to show me off like this, then I'm happy. I sneak a glance at Zayn to see his biting his lip and watching me be touched. 

When I bring everyone's individually prepared plates out, I start with Zayn, leaning in close so my boobs are inches away from his face.

"Thank you," he says looking straight at my boobs, as he touches my waist.

"You're welcome," I grin. When all the food is on the table, I take my seat next to Harry. We start eating our food and the boys talk about things I don't really care about.

I get many compliments on my food which makes me happy. After everyone is done, I bring out the cake I picked up from a bakery and cut it for us for dessert. Zayn gets along great with all the boys and by the end of the night we are sad to watch him go. He says goodbye to everyone as Harry and I walk him out.

"You should come by again, this was really nice!" I say earnestly.

"Sure, I loved it. This was the best dinner I've ever had," he says looking down at my boobs and then pulling me in for a hug. His hands slide down and grasp my bum lightly before he pulls away and hugs Harry as well. "Thanks, again! I'll see you guys soon."

*-*

'Soon' turned out to be really soon.

The next day, Zayn came over with Harry after work with a suitcase in hand. I was getting eaten out by Louis who in turn was getting his ass eaten out by Liam, when Harry and Zayn walked in.

"Again?" Zayn chuckled, seeming amused.

Apparently, there was "severe water damage" at Zayn's house and he needed somewhere to stay for 2-3 weeks while it gets fixed. I'm pretty it doesn't take that long to fix water damages but I wasn't complaining. Zayn was another cock to fuck me. 

I serve dinner again in the same fashion I did last time. Except this time, Zayn joins in on touching me while I bring food out.

When we're all done and Liam is cleaning up and washing the dishes, Harry comes up to me.

"Love, Zayn needs a room to stay in and we don't have any more. Do you mind clearing yours out, so he can take it? You can stay in my room until his house is fixed."

"Sure," I say. I don't even go to my room that much, usually sleeping in one of the other boys' beds. 

Clearing out my room takes about fifteen minutes because all I need to do is move some of my clothes over to Harry's closest, bring my makeup and my bathroom things. It's already vacuumed with the sheets changed because Liam did them this morning.

Zayn apologizes a lot for taking over my room but Harry assures him that I pass around the boys' beds anyway.

In the morning, I go downstairs to prep Harry's breakfast as usual, surprised to find Liam already there.

"Liam? What are you doing up so early?" I ask.

"Oh, um, I was just--I thought since you send Harry with breakfast, it wouldn't be nice if Zayn didn't have any, so I was going to make him some," he says embarrassed.

I decide to keep to myself that I was going to make something for Zayn too.

"That's a nice idea, actually," I smile. "Well it's still early and they probably won't leave for another hour and a half. I think we can make them breakfast to eat at home."

"Okay," Liam says eagerly. We prepare scrambled eggs and avocado on toast, the way Liam says is really good. He seasons it lightly and cuts a couple limes to add on the side of the plate for more garnish. It smells amazing and I set it on the counter right as boy after boy start walking into the kitchen.

Harry and Louis show up in just their boxers, Zayn comes in with pyjamas on and Niall comes in stark naked. I myself am wearing a flimsy tank top with short shorts. Louis puckers his face in disgust at the sight of avocados and refuses to eat, so I give him plain scrambled eggs with toast and no avocado.

The house is louder now with five boys yelling to talk over each other and laughing over everything. Seeing so much men around me--who are as hot as they are--makes my pussy wet.

Harry and Zayn leave for work soon after, Niall stepping out right behind them. Louis lingers around in the kitchen until Liam and I clean everything up then pulls my tank top off. I giggle and take both of the boys' hands, dragging them up to the sex room for some fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn got along with us really well. Like all of us, he was shy at the beginning but then slowly started to open up more. 

Harry, who had the most perverted mind I've ever known, was always finding ways to fuck or get Zayn fucked so he can feel more comfortable. On top of this, Liam was coming out of his shell as a man who loved to fuck roughly. It was an amazing discovery for all of us.

Louis was fucking me one day (and sucking off Harry at the same time) in the gym on my yoga mat when Liam came in to work out. Upon seeing us, he pulled his shorts and boxers off so he was completely naked and began stroking his cock. Above me, Harry was pushing his cock in Louis mouth while I fondled his balls. Wanting to occupy my mouth with something, I started to lick Harry's thigh, as far as I can reach.

Next thing I knew, Louis was moaning on Harry's dick before he started to get pounded. Liam was behind him, fucking his like no tomorrow, pushing Louis' dick further inside me. I cried out at the sensation 

When the pleasure was too much for Louis and he came, he stopped pushing in me and begged for Liam and Harry to stop. Tears pooled at his eyes as he looked up at Harry, pleading. Harry stroked his face gently with his thumb and pulled his cock out of his mouth.

"Liam stop," he said. Liam ceased his fucking and Louis rolled over on the floor, heaving. He's always had low stamina. I feel bad for him, so before any of the boys can move, I get up to grab a water bottle from the stash I left in here and open it, bringing to his lips. Louis drinks a few gulps before pulling away and thanking me. I pat his cheek and leave him where he is, eager to get back to fucking.

Harry and Liam started kissing and rubbing their wet cock together until I get back. I crawl over to them and the second Liam sees me, he pulls my ass towards him and fingers my ass. I choke back a yelp when Harry slams his cock in my mouth. I've taken Louis' position and it seems they just continue where they had left off. 

*-*

Zayn likes to fondle my breasts. To be honest, I've yet to meet someone who's attention didn't instantly go to my tits. Zayn found me alone in the kitchen and pushed me against the island to suck my nipples. I lean back and let his mouth work on me until I can't take it anymore.

"Fuck me, Zayn," I say. Not needing anything else, he begins to push his big cock inside me. I wrap my legs around his slim waist and bounce to meet his thrusts.

"Hey, do we have food?" Niall asks, walking in the kitchen.

"Oh--" I moan. "Yes... we have-we have the pasta from last night."

"Excellent," Niall answers, looking in the fridge for the container of yesterday's leftovers. I pant and hold myself up on the island with my elbows as Zayn fucks me from the perfect angle.

"Oh, shit, Zayn yeahhhhh."

"Is it good?" Zayn murmurs. 

"So good," I grin.

"Maya, how long do I heat this for?"

I roll my eyes at Niall. "Just press the dinner button, Niall."

He does as I say and scrolls on his phone while he waits for his food to be ready. Then he sits on the island beside us, still on his phone, as he eats. I scream as Zayn quickens his pace and buries his face in my neck.

"Fuck, Zayn," I mewl. Zayn breathes heavily and wraps his lips around my nipple, biting it. He sucks hard I clench around him. 

We reach our high and both climax just as Niall finishes eating. Zayn helps me down and standing on my feet, satisfied. 

"Bro, you need help with that?" Zayn asks Niall, seeing his hard on.

"I-I mean... if you want..." Niall flushes. Zayn smirks at his cuteness and saunters up to him to put his hands on Niall's waist. He kisses him lightly and Niall kisses back shyly. It reminds me a lot of the time I first met Niall. I shake my head and chuckle, walking out of the room. I walk past the living room where Harry, Louis and Liam were fucking each other like animals for a relaxing bath in the jacuzzi.

*-*

I wake up the next morning in Niall's bed, who wasn't here anymore. It was a Sunday which means he isn't going to work, so he's probably downstairs. I wash up in the bathroom before going to Harry's room to change. I pull out a lacy bra and a G-string before changing my mind about wearing clothes--it's less for Liam to wash. So I tie my hair up in a bun and head out. Louis meets up with me halfway, and roughly grabs my bum as we go to the kitchen. Harry is by the stove naked, and cooking. Liam is only in his boxers and stroking Zayn's back who is also only in his boxers. Zayn turns towards Liam whispering something in his ear and they giggle, making out softly. Niall sits on the island, looking kind of tired with his head in his hands. 

Louis goes towards Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder, watching as he cooks. The only person Harry is affectionate towards other than me is Louis. He doesn't show Louis more affection than he does me, but he allows Louis to touch him like that. It makes me wonder how long they've known each other and how deep their friendship goes.

Harry finally serves us breakfast, which is pancakes. I put fruit on mine with some syrup before passing the bottle down to Niall.

"Hey, Ni?" I call. He tired looks up at me and press my boobs together and shake them for his pleasure. He perks up a little and smiles. Glad, I cheered him up a little, I turn back to my food. 

Zayn helps Liam clean up so we leave them to wash the dishes. When I walk in the kitchen later to grab my water bottle, I see them on the ground wet and soapy and they grind their cocks together.

I hear sex noises coming from another room, followed by Niall and Louis' moans. Glad that they're being satisfied, I head to the bathroom to take a bath. I've been loving kicking back and enjoying a nice bath while reading. I go to Harry's room to grab the things I need the go into his bathroom (he has the nicest one) when I see he's already in there.

"Taking a bath?" he asks, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah? Were you?"

"Might as well. I ran this for you," he says. My heart swells and I walk up closer to see he filled the tub with petals and everything. He smiles cutely at me then holds my hand and helps me in the tub. We sit across from each other so our legs are tangled. Gently, he washes my body and I wash his. We throw water on each other and have a tickle fight. 

It's the tickling the brings our bodies closer unless our crotches touch. His cock brush against my pussy and I moan, thread my fingers through his hair. Harry kisses me deeply and enters me.

"Oh, Harry," I purr.

The soft splashing of the water as our hips move, mixed with noises my pussy makes as he fucks are so dirty. I run my hands over Harry's chest and down to his abs.

"Fuck, you're so hot," I breathe into his lips. Harry closes the distance between us then moves so he lies on top of me and fuck me harder and deeper bringing me nearer to my release.

"Beg for it, princess," he says lowly, nipping at my neck.

"And if I don't?" I tease. "You'll still fuck me until you get your release."

Harry stops and pulls out of me. I give him a challenging look but he growls in response. "Beg for it."

"No."

Harry roughly grabs my boobs, digging his nails into the soft flesh and rises so he can slip his cock between my tits. The water from the bath and wetness from inside my pussy lubricate his cock so he slides through my breasts easily. "Ohhhhhhh," he moans. He lets my boobs go before grabbing them and roughly groping. He pushes them together over his cock so they space is tighter and fucks them harder.

"Harry!" I cry out, needing release and sensing he's closer.

"No, too late. I won't fuck you."

"Please, I'm sorry, Daddy, please!" 

Harry stops and picks me up turning me. "On your hands and knees."

I get into the position and he smacks my ass.

"Ow, fuck!" I scream. He smack it again. 

"Count, or I won't let you cum," he says, slapping my ass hard.

"One."

He smacks again.

"Two."

Again.

"Three."

By the time we get to fifteen, I'm already in so much pain thats also partially morphed into pleasure.

"Please please please daddy, please just fuck me, please I'll do anything," I sob. "I've been good! I've been good!"

"Saying 'no' to me is not good," he slaps my other cheek.

"AH! I'm sorry, I'll be good, I swear! I promise, daddy!"

He rewards my pleading by pushing his cock in me. He fucks me without waiting for me to adjust to him again or catch my breathe. I choke back a sob as his fat cock brushes my g-spot.

"Ohhhhhh, daddy, can I cum? Please please let me cum! PLEASE!"

"Cum, baby girl," Harry allows and I let go. My eyes are screwed shut as pleasure takes over me. Harry also groans loudly as his spills inside me.

Catching our breathes, I slowly pull away from him. We carefully wash each other again so we're free of any mess before stepping out of the shower. 

Harry grins at me and tucks a wet strand of hair behind my ear. I smile back at him loving as he grabs a towel and wraps it around both of us so we're flush against each other.

"This wasn't very smart," I say against his lips. "How will we move?"

"You're right, I didn't think that far," Harry chuckles. He lets the towel slip and lifts me up so I wrap my legs around his waist.

Harry carries us back into his room and sits us down on the edge of the bed so I'm straddling him. We make out, stroking our tongues together, when my phone rings on my bedside table. I let it go to voicemail, too preoccupied with Harry, but it goes off again. I detach my mouth from Harry, who continues to kiss and lick my neck instead. I glance at my phone and the name the flashes across makes my heart drop.

"Harry, wait--" I say, trying to pull away.

"Leave it, pay attention to me," Harry whines, gripping me harder.

"It's my mother."

He freezes and stares at me in shock. I shrug my shoulders and reach for the phone quickly to answer it before it's missed again.

Harry watches me intently and rubs his thumbs in circles on my skin. 

"Mother?" I say.

"Hello, Maya," she responds. My heart hammers in my chest, having not heard her voice or from her in months. I look down at Harry nervously.

"W-what do you want?"

"I apologize for not calling you before. But I need your help, it's regarding your sister."

"Amy?" I ask, panic washing over me. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, you don't have to worry. She's just being... a brat."

I sigh in relief before anger overtakes me.

"She's being _a brat?_" The phrase sounds awfully familiar to me, having heard it so many times from her and my father. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"I only told her the truth. Listen, she had a boyfriend or something. A bad one, followed in your footsteps."

My face heats up as Harry glances at me questioningly--he can hear everything.

"She's turning out a lot like you actually. Wanting to stay out, wearing clothes we don't approve of. Now, I don't want her turning into a slut like you, obviously--"

"Wow," I laugh humourlessly. "You call me, months after I move out just to call me a slut again?"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me? This is important."

"Of course mother, why should my feelings ever be important to you."

"I need you to come take her. I looked through her phone and she was telling her friends she's thinking of running away. Her boyfriend left and she wants to go find him or something and I'm worried. At least if she stays with you she'll be safe."

I keep my jaw locked. The answer is obvious, of course I will take my little sister in, but I have too many questions. Who was her boyfriend? Why did he leave? Why didn't she tell me? Why has she stopped talking to me? 

My mother can't answer any of these, though, so I just say 'okay' and hang up on her.

"Baby, she sounds awful," Harry mutters in my ear as I drop my head on his shoulder.

"She is. Anyway," I sigh. "I better go get her."

I get off of Harry's lap to get changed. I wear the most non-revealing dress I have, but even that has a plunging neckline that show off a lot of my boobs. It does cover most of my ass though so it should be good. Straightening my hair, I put on some makeup and hoop earrings. I know it's just my family, but I want to show my mom how much better I've been doing without her. Spraying some perfume that Harry bought for me the other day, I put on my heels and walk downstairs. Harry had changed as well but it seems in my anxiousness, I didn't notice. He wears black skinny jeans, a white shirt with black polka-dots and once again, unbutton nearly half of it, and black boots. His brushed his hair back so it's drying now in perfect curls. 

He was talking to Liam, giving instructions, before putting his sunglasses on his head and looking at me. "Ready?"

"You're coming with me?" I ask.

"Of course I am," he says like it's obvious. Slightly less anxious now, I smile and grab his hand as we walk to my car.

Harry sits in the passenger seat as I drive to my old house. It's about an hour and a half drive, during which Harry asks me about that boyfriend. I tell him about both of my boyfriend and Harry gets mad learning about how they mistreated me. He starts to think violently so I reach over and grab his hand.

"Harry, stop thinking about them. They're in the past. You are my present. I'm happy now and it's all because of you," I tell him. He nods solemnly and smiles at me, kissing the back of my hand.

"I told told the boys your little sister will be staying us, how old is she, by the way?"

"Fifteen."

Harry hisses in disappointment, no doubt hoping she could join in on the fucking. 

"Well, good thing I told them to dress up and hold the fucking," Harry says.

"Oh, I don't know. She's kind of like me..."

Harry's head whips back to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like... she kinda gets horny a lot too."

"You mean... we might be able to still fuck openly is she's staying with us?"

"It might take some getting used to, but I'm sure she'll be okay."

"It won't be weird for you?" Harry asks, getting excited.

"Nah. In fact--don't judge me for this--but my sister and I used to sleep in the same bed sometimes. And there was some grinding and groping going on."

"Really?" he breathes.

"Yeah, but our clothes always stayed on."

Harry takes this and I can tell how it makes him feel based on the tent in his pants. I pull over to a secluded area a couple blocks away from the house and Harry looks around in confusion.

"Where's your house?" he asks.

"My house is an hour away from here," I say sassily. "_My parent's_ house is about two blocks away."

"So why are we here?"

I unzip Harry's jeans and pull his hard cock out. "So I can deal with this. I'm worried if my mom sees, she won't let me take Amy. And I'm not letting my sister stay with them."

"Well," Harry says softly, pulling my hair back, "I'm not complaining."

I try to suck him quickly, but it's hard to make Harry cum fast. So after a few minutes, I deepthroat him and it makes him shoot his load instantly. I clean around my mouth and double check my appearance before starting the car again. Harry opens the glove compartment and pulls out a stick of gum for himself and offers one to me. I accept it and prepare myself mentally to see my mother again. It's still daytime which means my father is probably still at work, and Amy wouldn't be at school because its summer and she's off.

Finally, I pull over on the side of the street, opposite of the house so we're as far from it as we can be. I glance up at the tiny two-story house. It's brown and fading and the driveway only fits one car.

"Actually," I say to Harry. "Do you mind staying in the car for a bit? It's not that I don't want her to see you, she's just a crazy bitch and I don't want to risk her not giving me Amy. She's going to be defensive and want any excuse to criticize me, I don't want her making up some dumb shit in her head and changing her mind."

I worry that Harry's going to be hurt or offended, but he just smiles at me instead. "Is she going to see how hot I am and instantly think I'll fuck your little sister, or something?"

"To be honest, that is probably what she will think," I chuckle. "Too bad you're only the man who is housing both of her daughters because she can't."

Harry kisses my hand again and tells me to not worry. I unbuckle my belt and step out of the car. The wind blows my dress and hair as I walk to the front door. I ring the doorbell and push my sunglasses up to pull back my hair.

My mother opens the door and gives me a scrutinizing glare, taking in how I look, my dress, my shoes and the designer bag on my wrist.

"Hi, mother," I give her the fakest smile. Footsteps coming running and the door gets pulled back to reveal my little sister. "Amy!"

She runs up and hugs me tightly. I pat the back of her head and smile at her. "I missed you so much!" I can tell what my mother meant but her outfits changing. She was wearing short shorts and a crop top--we weren't allowed to reveal so much skin. 

"I missed you too," she laughs excitedly and looks up at me. "Mom said I'm staying with you for a while! I'm so happy, I can't wait!"

"I can't wait either," I push her hair back and grin at her. "Are you all packed?" She nods. "Okay, why don't you go bring your things, I'll wait here."

She rushes inside and I'm left alone with my mother again. She stares behind me and I look back to see Harry is still in the car and out of our sight. The windows are tinted a lot and we're not able to see another person in there.

"Who got you the car?" she asks me, not even humouring the idea that I may have gotten a job and bought the car myself.

"Harry," I say curtly.

"Harry? Is that the man Amy said you moved in with?"

So they asked about me through Amy. I can't say I'm surprised they got curious not enough to ask me.

"Yes."

"And he what? Got you a car because you spread your legs for him enough times?"

Anger courses through but how can I really counter that? It is kind of true.

"He's my boyfriend, he loves me," I say confidently. "And he got me that car because he cares about me--more than you and dad ever did."

That makes her mad.

"Knowing your standards, he's probably some lowlife rebel who gets his money by doing illegal things for gangs or something. You can't trust a man because he spends money on you and says he loves you after you sell yourself to him. It won't last, Maya. And when he leaves you naked on the roads, don't cry to me."

I gape at her shock.

"How dare you say those things? You can say what you want about me, but don't insult Harry like that! He is a genuine and honest guy. Trust me, he doesn't hold back. You should think twice about saying those things about Harry when he is the one generous enough to let both of your daughters stay in his house for free!"

"For free?" she laughs. "So you fuck him to stay there?"

My face flushes in embarrassment. I didn't mean to let that part slip.

I glance back at Harry, hoping to catch a glimpse of him for comfort. It seems he senses that because the door opens and he walks out to lean against the car where we can see him. I send him a smile and he grins back at me before looking stoically at my mother. 

My mother gives him a once-over, noting that out of the other guys I've dated, he is clearly the best looking. 

"I stay with him for free, because I'm his girlfriend and he loves me. And for your information, he not only came from a wealthy family and studied business in university, but he has his own online business, co-owns a second one with his friend, and acts as a consult for elite business owners, all at the age of twenty-three."

She gapes at him and I turn back to see Harry challenging her with a glare. I smirk at him.

A loud noise inside the house, catches our attention. I look inside behind my mother to see Amy struggling with her bags. Mother doesn't move from the front door or open it wider, letting me assume that she doesn't want me to step inside her house.

"Amy, hurry up! I don't want the neighbours to see my daughter dressed like slut outside our house!"

I can't help but feel hurt at her. Harry's hand touches my back at that second, I glance up at him sadly knowing he heard what she said. Harry shakes his head at me gently, telling me not to take it to heart. 

Amy finally emerges with a large suitcase and a duffel bag over her shoulder. Her head lifts up to see Harry and her eyes widen, checking him out. My mother watches carefully as he holds me against him protectively.

"'Ello," he says to Amy cheerfully, pushing his sunglasses up and completely ignoring my mother. "I'm Harry," he sticks his hand out for her to shake.

"H-hi," Amy breathes, entranced by his eyes. "I-I'm Amy." 

"Would you like me to help you with your bags, Amy?"

"S-sure."

I reach out to help but Harry puts my arm back down. He grasps the suitcase's handle and throws the duffel bag strap over his shoulder. "We good?" he asks me. 

"Yeah," I say quickly, holding my arm out for my sister. "Amy, let's go. Say goodbye."

She frowns at my mother and says a quiet goodbye, who frowns back before pulling her in for a quick hug. Amy detaches herself from it after one second and runs into my arm. 

"Wait--is that your car?" she asks, gaping at the white vehicle.

"Yeah, it is," I chuckle. "You can sit in the back seat." She runs up and throws the backseat door open. Harry walks down the porch steps and I'm about to follow when my mother speaks up again.

"This doesn't mean I agree with your lifestyle," she says. I look back at her in confusion. "Trust me, if I had any other option, I would have used it. I didn't want my only other daughter turning out to be a slut like you, it's why I tried so hard to keep you two away. But I had no other option. So even though you are a bad influence, you're the safest. That is the _only_ reason."

I press my lips together tightly.

"Maya, come on, don't listen to her," Harry says firmly.

"Have you ever thought," I say to my mother, "that maybe she's leaving to be away from you?"

"She was going to leave to find that good-for-nothing boyfriend of hers!"

"If that was true she wouldn't come with me, she would say she's going to look for her boyfriend. But she's very eager to leave you and live with me. Just something to think about," I shrug and walk away before she can say anything else. 

*-*

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Amy asks, watching the the cars zooming past us.

"Like, another hour? Are you hungry?" I watch her in the rearview mirror to see her lean forward and unlock her phone.

"Kinda," she replies.

"I think there's a McDonald's nearby," Harry says. "Do you like McDonald's?"

"Yeah!" Amy nods eagerly. I chuckle and take the next exit out of the highway. Amy seems years younger with how she's acting around Harry. She gets overly excited any time he talks to her or asks her questions. 

We go through the McDonald's drive-thru and Harry insists on paying when I take my card out despite all of the money being his anyway.

When we get our food, Amy thanks Harry politely for it, and I smile seeing she's still got her manners after having to deal with my mother alone for so long.

I decide to start questioning her now.

"Ames?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you stop calling and texting me?"

"Oh. Mom confiscated my phone for a long time. When I got it back she removed your number, she didn't want me talking to you. I went to DM you on Instagram or something but you weren't there. Or Facebook. Did you delete them?"

"No?" I respond. If I deleted social media I literally would have _nothing_ to do all day.

"Weird. Maybe she meddled in there too and blocked you off or something."

"That--" I stop myself before calling my mother rude things in front of my little sister. "Anyway, I heard you had a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Amy scoffs. "Nah. He wasn't my boyfriend. He was just a guy I liked to hook up with."

Harry sideways glances at me in confusion. "What?" I say to him. "Like you weren't sleeping around since you were fourteen."

"Fair," he shrugs.

"You started having sex when you were fourteen?!" Amy exclaims. Harry is visibly awkward, not knowing how much he should censor talking to someone so young.

"Amy, you're not that much older."

"I haven't had sex yet."

"You haven't had--oh, sorry," I apologize.

"Wait, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Out of my peripheral, I can see Harry looking at me, expectantly, and I'm embarrassed to answer.

"Eighteen."

"Oh okay, that's what I thought," Amy says, while Harry shouts, "Eighteen?!"

"Shut up," I smack Harry arms as he looks at me in shock.

"You've only been having sex for three years?!" he continues. "How are you so good at it?" 

I smirk and shrug.

"Wait, so how did you hold off having sex for so long? You're so horny all the time," Harry asks. Amy chuckles in the back.

"Some of us can breathe without having to fuck someone every five minutes, Harry, we're not all like you," I reply. It's Harry's turn to feel offended and I laugh at him.

"Wait, are you like Maya," Amy asks leaning forward. "She was horny all the time."

"Oh baby, I'm worse than Maya," Harry chuckles darkly.

"Ugh," Amy rolls her eyes, sitting back. "I'm gonna be stuck in a house with an overly horny couple, great."

"Actually, this is probably a good time to tell you that we live with four other boys."

"What?" Amy instantly perks up. "Do you have brothers? Are they cute, too? Are any of them my age?" she interrogates Harry.

"No, they're all friends," Harry replies. Amy turns to me, "Are they my age?"

"No. Harry's the youngest. Niall, Liam and Zayn are 24. The oldest is Louis, 26."

She leans back in disappointment. I watch her look out the window deep in thought before she bites her lip and sighs. If she's still like what I remember, she's getting horny thinking about living with so many hot men.

*-*

When we roll up to the house, Amy's face is glued to the window as she takes it all in. I pull up in the driveway and park the car. Amy looks at me like she's waiting for me to say "sike". 

"_This_ is where you live?" she asks in shock. 

"Yep, now come out," I say, opening her door. She steps out as Harry grabs the bags from the car. "Listen, Amy. I should warn you: the boys fuck quite a lot."

"What?!"

"Yeah you heard me right. Often times, they're naked. Is that something you think you can get used to?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Okay, great," I say happily and walk us to the door. I unlock it and let Harry step in first, setting the bags down in the foyer. "We're home!"

We step into the living room to see Zayn and Liam heavily making out on one couch and Louis and Niall grinding on each other on the other couch. At least Zayn and Liam still kept their clothes on, Niall and Louis have a hard time doing so, currently being in just their boxers. Their loud moans filled the room and I turn back to stop Amy from coming in but she already sees and widens her eyes.

"Guys!" Harry roars. Both sets of boys pull away from each other. Zayn and Liam jump away to the opposite ends of the couch, while Louis gets off of Niall and they stare at Amy in shock. "I told you to keep your clothes on!" 

"Y-you said Maya's sister was coming..." Niall stuttered. "You didn't say she was so little."

"Ames, let me give you a tour."

I pull her away from the scene and show her around the house. She forgets about what she saw pretty quickly when I show her the games room and indoor pool. I skip the sex room, telling her to not go in that one. I show her my room and explain that Zayn's using it right now, while I sleep with Harry. When we walk in Harry's room I see that he asked Liam to bring a spare mattress up and set it up in there. 

"This is where I sleep, so this is where you'll sleep. Unfortunately, we don't have anymore rooms for now. Until Zayn leaves, you can have my room then."

"Okay."

*-*

Amy was very flirty. I don't know if it was the nature of the house, or genetics, but she loved to tease.

On her first night, Harry wore boxers to bed to not flash her, and I wore a tank top and shorts to bed. Amy herself wore shorts and a t-shirt. But right after we went to bed and the lights were out, she came up to my bed and said she was scared. I knew it was an act, she's played this one many times before, so I rolled my eyes and let her climb in bed next to me, careful that we didn't take up too much room. Harry groans as he is pushed back a little but the moment Amy widens her eyes and says she was scared, he nods in understanding and goes back to sleep.

Amy presses her front against me and I keep from moaning. 

"Maya..." she whispers twenty minutes later.

"Mm?" I grunt in frustration.

"Can I do the thing... I can't sleep..."

I sigh in annoyance. "Fine, but you have to sleep and you can't interrupt me again.

"Okay," she says giddily and slips my tank top over my boobs, pressing her hands to them. She keeps her palms flat against my breasts and eventually we both fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, it's because Harry is shuffling. He gets up and yawns before his gaze sets on me and my sisters hands on me. His eyes widen and I shrug my shoulder at him. I carefully get out of bed with Harry, so Amy doesn't wake up. We wash up in the bathroom before going downstairs to start breakfast. 

I make sure Harry eats well before packing him and Zayn a lunch. I kiss Harry goodbye in the foyer and watch him and Zayn leave right as Amy comes down the stairs. 

"Bye Maya," Niall calls out to me, half a granola bar in his hand. He spots Amy and waves at her too. "Bye Amy!"

"Which one was that again?" she asks me.

"Niall. Zayn is the one who left with Harry. Liam is the maid."

"Louis is the other one?"

"Yes." 

We step into the kitchen to see Louis still finishing up his breakfast. I grab a serving for me and one for Amy, bring it to the table so we can all eat together. Louis is very kind and polite to Amy, which I appreciate a lot. He asks her questions to get to know her and listens politely when she talks. 

After our plates are cleared, I decide to take Amy out shopping.

*-*

"Oh my God! Mom would never have let me buy this! Thank you so much, Maya!" Amy squeals when we return home and go through the things we bought. 

"Why don't you try them on? We have to see if everything fits, in case we need to return some," I suggest. 

Amy agrees and runs to the bathroom closest to the living room to change into her new outfits before coming out to show me.

By the time we get through half of the clothes, all the boys have returned. Louis watches Amy try on her outfits with me and soon Niall joins as well. They praise each fit, which boosts her confidence and turns her charm on again. She begins to strut her tiny hips, showing off her small body in the new clothes. 

Niall and Louis seem to like it but they don't say anything. I leave them all to it, to prepare dinner. Liam helps me while Zayn and Harry discuss some business things in his office. I come back out to announce dinner (spaghetti) is ready, and tell Amy to take her things upstairs. 

Finishing up the last few things I needed, I'm about to go set the table when Amy runs into the kitchen and stares at me wide-eyed.

"Maya," she says urgently. 

"What? What happened?" I ask, growing concerned.

"Okay... don't freak out... but I think I saw Harry and Zayn making out!"

I let out a breath.

"Oh, that's nothing, don't worry about it."

"No! There was more, they were like grinding against each other and moaning! It looked like they were about to--"

"Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you," I say nervously. "Um, first of all, Harry and I are in an open relationship, he's not cheating on me. I know he kisses and fucks the other boys and well, actually, other people too. I do the same."

"You fuck other people?"

"Mostly just the boys. I don't know or see many other people."

"And thats... okay with him?"

"Yeah, it was our agreement at the beginning. He let me stay if I fucked him whenever he wanted to. And I was allowed to fuck anyone I wished. Over time... we started to develop real feelings for each other and started dating. But we're still open to fuck anyone."

"Okay..." she says slowly.

"Which brings me to my second point... um, we kinda fuck a lot in this house."

Her eye's brighten ever so slightly.

"You know how I was always horny and stuff? Well, I get fucked a lot here. The boys fuck me whenever they want, or they'll fuck each other. Often times we have group sex. We're all very open with our sexual lives. You can masturbate and watch porn without being ashamed, Harry is very encouraging of it actually."

"Can I do it?" is the first thing she asks right away.

"Do what? Masturbate and watch porn, or have sex with them?"

"Both. All."

"But you haven't lost your virginity yet."

"I don't have to start with that. I can suck dicks."

"Up to you," I shrug. "There were a lot of restrictions in our parent's house, those don't exist here. Do what you want, but be careful. Some of them can get rough."

Amy squeals in excitement.

I decide to strip naked when serving dinner, so Amy can see a bit of what it's like to live here. She looks at me surprised at first, but seems like she enjoys it. 

"We're allowed to get naked again?" Niall exclaims happily. 

"If you want. I told Amy what we're like, she thinks she can deal with it."

"Oh, Amy, you're the best!" Louis says and presses a giant kiss on her cheek. Niall and Louis throw their shirts and pants off. The rest of us chuckle lightly at them.

Harry squeezes my boobs when I bring him his plate, Niall kisses them, Louis runs his fingers to my pussy, Liam smacks my ass and Zayn pinches my nipples.

"This is basically what every meal is like," I laugh to Amy, who watches us intently. I sit down and we all eat our food, the boys constantly asking Amy things to see what she's like.

After dinner, I suggest we all watch a movie in the movie room, when Harry picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal, my pussy on full display for my little sister. Harry smacks my ass and takes me upstairs. 

We take a long and steamy shower together. When we leave the bathroom, Harry throws me on his bed kisses me. I giggle loudly as he presses kisses to my body and then spreads my legs wide so he can eat me. 

"Oh, Harry," I moan, threading my fingers through his hair to push him closer. Movement in the corner of my catches my attention and I notice Amy for the first time, already in bed trying to sleep. "Oh, shit, Amy!" 

Harry turns his head slightly, not taking his tongue of my pussy, and makes eye contact with Amy. He gazes at her intensely while eating me and it's then that I notice Amy's hand rubbing circles on her pussy under the covers. 

"It's okay, she's having fun, too," Harry says, focusing back on me. He kisses up my body before aligning his cock with my entrance and pushing in. We fuck carelessly in front of my little sister, giving her more to get off on. 

Thirty minutes of amazing sex later, I notice that Amy fell asleep with a smile on her face.

*-*

The next day I was moving between rooms when I saw Louis and Amy in the games room, kissing. I found it a bit odd that she was kissing Louis, who is eleven years older than her but I let it be. The spend most that day together. I notice them kissing--nothing more, but I think they're trying to be secretive so I don't find out and get mad.

Harry and Zayn come home that day extremely horny. Harry can hardly keep his hands on me, even during dinner. When all the dishes get cleaned and Liam and I join everyone in the living room, Harry pulls me to sit on his lap. I straddle him like I know he likes and his hands roam up my body. He pushes my tank top up and over my hand so I'm topless, before working on my bottom. He gets me naked pretty fast and I sigh in content before looking up and see Niall jerking off naked to my body beside us. I turn around on Harry a bit so I can face Niall and jiggle my boobs in his face. He leans over and hungrily takes one of my tits in his mouth. Harry pushes me over so I tumble on Niall, while he gets up and strips, the other boys following suit. Everyone seems to forget about Amy sitting on a chair alone, watching us. 

Niall pulls my body closer to him before running his hands all over me. He touches me as he pleases until Harry, now completely naked, pulls me to him again. His hands continue touching me as Niall's did.

"I want to play with her, too," Louis whines. Harry helps me to my feet before pushing me to Louis. 

I get tossed like this between each boy, get touching and groping and having my tits fucked. When I make it through the circle and return to Niall, he pulls me on his cock and fucks into me.

"Oh, yes!" I moan. Niall rams his cock inside me, panting. Grabby hands start to pull me away from him and I get off Niall's dick to land on Harry. He pulls me up so I'm bent over his lap, roughly fingering me. I writhe under him, screaming, until he tells me to get up and walk to Zayn like a good girl.

I do as he says, stumbling to Zayn who pulls me into his lap to sit on his cock. I bounce on him while he sucks my nipples. He picks me up and carries us to the coffee table in the middle, sitting down with me on top of him. Zayn leans back on the table, watching my tits bounce as I ride him. Suddenly I feel a wet finger poke inside my ass hole. I shout and the finger pushes in me. 

My eyes flutter open to see Amy's wide innocent eyes watching us intently. Oh shit. Can't do anything now, its better if she sees this soon anyway. I look behind me and see Liam pouring lube on his cock. 

"Oh, Liam... stick your fat cock in my ass."

Liam plunges his dick in me and I moan. Both Liam and Zayn's dicks stroking my insides so wonderfully. Louis comes up to my side, nudging my face with his cock. I grab and stroke while Harry stands in front of my mouth. I look at Amy watching us with apt interest and take Harry's cock in my mouth. Niall coming up seconds after and wrapping my hand around his cock. Zayn and Liam double penetrate me, Harry fucks my mouth and I jerk off Louis and Niall. All in front of my sister.

A few minutes later, Harry pulls out of my mouth. I'm too senseless to question why, simply accepting Niall's cock in my mouth next. Zayn and Liam cease their fucking, causing me to cry in disappointment. Their cocks stay in me, just waiting until I feel another tip poke my entrance. I whip my head back and see Harry pouring lube on his cock and trying to force his way into my cunt, even with Zayn still in there.

"Harry, no-- I can't--!"

"Shut up," he demands. "You can and you will."

I pant and my eyes meet Amy's. She watches me in concern but I shake my head slightly so she stops. Her expression clears but we maintain eye contact as Harry's massive cock forces it's way into my tight and already full pussy. 

"Ohhhhh," I cry out, feeling my myself stretch. "Ughhh, fuck! Shit, Harry!" I scream.

"Can one of you shut her up?" Harry mutters. Niall gather's my hair in his hands before pulling my head and shoving his dick in my mouth. I moan against his cock at the feeling of being split apart. My eyes meet Amy's again as I loosen my jaw so Niall can fuck my mouth. 

Niall's dick moves with the excess saliva in my mouth, making a sinful noise. Amy's eyebrows pinch slightly as she watches my lids close halfway. Harry pulls out, squirts more lube, then eases his way in me again. I moan with each slow thrust in me until he has a steady pace. Zayn pushes his hips up ever so slightly in me, not being able to move much but still getting pleasure with Harry's dick rubbing against his. Liam resumes his fucking and I reach one of my weakened arms up to stroke Louis.

Louis taps Niall, who pulls out of my mouth so they can switch. I bring my hand to Niall's cock, and take Louis' in my mouth.

All of my holes feel so incredibly full, it's an odd sensation but one that I'm trying to relish. My tit's bounce over Zayn's face who starts to lick my nipples and suck. The sensory overload is getting a little overwhelming so I try to focus my attention on something else so I don't cum so soon. I pull away from Louis' dick and stroke him and Niall at the same time as I see Amy licking her lips and rubbing her pussy. I lick my own lips and hold back a moan to speak.

"Wanna join, sweetie?" I breathe. The air shifts. All of the boys are surprised I would ask my little sister that, but don't say anything, just keep fucking me. Amy looks at us shyly and I give her an encouraging smile. "Come."

I'm thankful for Zayn and Liam holding me up as I jerk Niall and Louis' cocks. Amy walk up to me, shyly.

"Take off your panties, sweets," I say, watching her do as I say. I feel all the boys' eyes on us, even Zayn, who was bending his head back to see. "Pull up your skirt and bring your pussy to my mouth," I instruct, since I can't move to her.

She holds her skirt up and timidly brings her young pussy to me my face. I stick my tongue out and give her the tiniest lick, before doing it again. She moans and moves closer, so I lick harder. I put my entire mouth on her pussy and eat her well.

Nobody touches her, not knowing their boundaries. Niall and Louis watch fascinated as my tongue flicks against my sisters small bud. Amy lifts her head up and moans louder, causing Niall, Louis and Zayn to all cum. I get cumshots on both sides of my face and neck from Niall and Louis, some even on my breasts. Amy watches the cum spurting from their dicks and landing on my boobs and mewls. I'm a mess and my pussy feels all kinds of strange with cum in it mixed with two cocks. 

Niall and Louis stay where they are watching Amy get eaten out. As Amy feels more pleasure, it's harder for her to stand. Zayn pulls out of my vagina leaving me feeling a bit more comfortable down there. Liam also pulls out and climbs off me as does Harry, leaving me open and gaping. Zayn gets up from the table, stretches his back and sits on one of the couches.

Harry picks up my limp body and moves us so he's lying down on the long sofa, and I'm on top of him riding him reverse cowgirl style. Liam takes his position behind me, fucking into my ass while his ass and balls hang in front of Harry's face. Both of them groan throatily while I wait until we have a nice rhythm going again. I look to the side to see Zayn, Niall and Louis having a threeway kiss and running their hands over each other sensually. 

"Amy, come here, love," I call to her, patting the space between Harry's legs. Harry lets out another moan and spreads his legs a bit. Amy sits so her legs rest over Harry's. I pull her hips closer to my face and continue eating her sweet pussy out. I lick her where I know I like to be licked and suck on her little clit. She lets out high-pitched moans and her rans run over Harry's legs unintentionally. 

"Fuck," Harry groans and cums in my cum-filled pussy. He stops pounding into me and leans up on his elbows, pushing his face hard in Liam's ass. His slurping and sucking noise can be heard, even over Liam's cries. 

I insert a finger inside Amy's pussy and curl it to touch her g-spot. She cries out, but before she can orgasm, I lay my tongue flat on her clit and rub it. Amy screams as she reaches her high, clutching Harry's legs tightly. 

As Amy cums, Liam does too, shooting his load in my ass. I moan and rock myself on Harry, having not yet reached my own high. 

I look at Zayn, Niall and Louis and see that they aren't stroking their cocks or even hard. Looks like they had enough. They grab any garments they threw around and started heading to their rooms. Liam pulls out of my ass, leaving me feeling weirdly empty. He climbs off the couch and follows after Zayn.

Harry meanwhile, has gone soft inside me but hasn't pulled out. 

"You're soft," I say to him, gently rocking back and forth. "I-I can't--"

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Harry instructs. "Grind on me, don't lift your hips."

Amy watches us as I gently rock on Harry, hoping he gets hard soon so I can ride him. 

"Oh, God..." Harry groans. "Your pussy is all white, got my cock all coated in leftover cum... and cum seeping out of your ass... what a beautiful sight. Dirty whore." His hands squeeze my ass cheeks and pull them apart to watch Liam's cum leak.

He gets harder inside me and I sit up a bit straighter on him. 

"Amy..." I say. "You want to lick me like I was doing to you?"

"But you're riding Harry..."

"That's okay," I say. "Lick my pussy."

Amy shifts so she's on all fours, then brings her head down so it's level to where Harry's cock meets my vagina. She stick her little tongue out to touch my pussy and I moan. Her tongue flicks up and down, grazing over both Harry and I.

"Holy fuck!" Harry groans, getting harder. His reaction encourages Amy and she extends her tongue out more to cover more ground. I watch her hands timidly come up and squeeze Harry's balls before pulling back and looking up at me. I grin at her and nod for her to keep going. With my approval, she fondles Harry's balls and latches her mouth to the spot Harry and I meet. "Shit shit shit," Harry chants, fully erect inside of me now. 

I start to bounce on him. Amy pulls away when she can't keep licking, but continues to play with Harry's balls. 

"Oh, fuck!" I yell, getting closer and closer to my climax. Despite just getting hard, Harry is close too, probably because he's sensitive but also because my sister is touching him. He brings a hand forward and rubs my clit furiously. "Harry!" I scream and cum on his dick. I screw my eyes shut as my orgasm _finally_ washes over me. 

Harry pistons his hips into me to catch his second orgasm because I can't do anymore work. Seeing an opportunity, Amy leans back down and vigorously swirls her tongue on my clit, reaching a few times to graze Harry's cum coated cock.

Her small mouth coaxes another orgasm out of me in minutes and Harry reaches his second orgasm. He cums in me _again_ and I lean on the couch to catch my breath. 

"Oh, baby," Harry says to me, running his tired arms over mine. Now that I've cum twice, I feel sore _everywhere_. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Sore," I say, my throat feeling scratchy from getting deepthroated and all the screaming. My pussy aches from being pounded by _two_ cocks at the same time and then being pounded _again. _My ass is sore from being fucked by another massive dick, and I have various bruises all over my body.

"I bet," Harry coos, running his soft hands over my back and down to my hips. "You did so fucking good today..." My eyes are shut but I smile into the cushion. "Took not one, not two, but _three_ cocks at the same time!" he praises tiredly.

"Don't forget I was also getting deepthroated at the same time," I point out.

"Mmm, yeah. We put all of your holes to good use, didn't we?" he says. Harry lifts himself up then wraps one arm around my waist and and squeezes the other under my thighs. He presses loving kisses to my shoulder and neck. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked concerned. "I had to force my cock in you."

"No, you didn't," I assure him comfortingly. "You never do. That's what I love about you, you can always tell when something is too much and when it's still okay."

"Okay," he says still a little unconvinced.

"Harry, I promise I'm okay... I liked it."

"Okay," Harry chuckles. Gathering what strength he has left, he lifts me up off his cock and I hiss when it slips out of my pussy. I feel like I'm loose. Harry carries my limp body up the stairs bridal style. "Amy, come! Time for bed!" he says. 

My eyes stay shut but I can hear my little sister's footsteps as she follows us. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i’m sorry i’m gonna be discontinuing this fic. I had this much left in my drafts so I’ll post it, but then it’s going to be deleted. Thank you everyone for leaving kudos and for commenting if you did, but I just don’t like writing smut and I’m not proud of this work. If you ever want to go back and re-read I don’t mind if you save it for yourselves, but I’ll be deleting it in a few days.

Amy liked the attention she was getting as the only other girl. I got a lot of attention for having a pussy and for my big breasts. She got her attention for having a pussy and being young. It turns out some of the boys are bigger perverts than I originally thought because the idea of fucking an underage girl was very hot to them. Except for Zayn and Liam. They weren't too crazy about the idea. 

Zayn and Liam were always around each other. It started with subtle brushes and stuff, now they always sit next to each other at dinner, if they're chilling on the soft then one is on the other's lap. Basically like Harry and I.

"Use your tongue a little more," I say to Amy, pulling away from her lips. "You're really good, though."

She licks her lips, "Really?" 

"Yeah," I nod. "I don't think you need to practise. Just kiss whoever you want, you'll get the hang of it the more you do it."

She nods in understanding and jumps off her seat to grab water from the fridge. She's been nervous about her inexperience so she was asking me to show her a lot of things. We'd been kissing for the past few minutes because she insisted she wasn't good at it.

"Can we try again?" Amy whines, just as I was about to start on my fruit salad. 

"Fine," I roll my eyes. 

Because the chairs around the island were high, I asked her to sit on my lap, making sure her back was to the counter so she can lean on it. 

Amy looks at me with wide excited eyes and closes her eyes before touching her lips to me. We kiss slowly at first, and I wrap my arms around her slim frame, pushing her against my breasts. Her boobs were smaller, for some reason she missed the big boobs genes I inherited from someone in my family. Her boobs were extremely small actually. She had a flat chest save for the two small little bumps. She was probably still an A-cup. While she was jealous of my big breasts, I was jealous she could wear any top and look nice in it. She was beautiful and perfect the way she was. 

I slither my tongue in her mouth as she grinds down on me. My hands find their way to her bum and squeeze, kissing her harder. Our tongues swirl around each other and there's a thrill in me that I'm kissing my own sister. Amy, who could never keep her hands off my boobs, slips them under my tank top. She grins cheekily before moving her hands higher and slipping the tank top completely off of me. I pull it off and throw it behind me somewhere, my hands sliding under her skirt while hers playing with my boobs. Our tongues meet in midway and I wrap my lips around hers, sucking it. 

I try new things with her to throw her off and so she can have more experience. She freezes for a moment, not sure how to continue but then finds a few.

"Oh, fuck, give a guy a warning next time," Harry rasps, walking into the kitchen palming his cock over his boxers. 

Amy paid no attention to him and she urgently sucked my mouth. I pull away from her forcefully and direct her face down so she can suck my boobs, while I speak with Harry.

"I, um, made," I moan, "I made pancakesss..." Amy sucks on my nipples so hard, I start getting wet. "Yours is here," I point to the plate on the center of the island. "No more, ohhhhh, no more fruit, sorry, you can have mine."

I push my fruit bowl to him. 

"Okay, thanks," he says, keeping his eyes on Amy.

"Let's go to the living room, Ames," I say to my sister gently pulling her off my tits. 

"What? Nooooo," Harry whines. "I wanna see."

"Okay," I agree. I pull Amy's shirt up exposing her stomach. "Can I take this off?"

Other than that time she lifted her skirt so I can eat her out, Amy has never gotten naked around us. She wants to, I can tell, but she's shy. And no one just takes her clothes off of her (like they do to me) because she's so young.

Amy peeks at Harry and then slowly nods. I smile and pull her top off, leaving her in just her bra. Unclasping the back, I slowly peel the garment off her body. Amy covers her tits with her hands and flushes.

"Hey, no need to be shy, sweetie," I coo, gently prying her hands off. Reluctantly, she lets me move her arms so her small boobs are out in the open.

"Don't like them..." she mumbles, looking down. "They're too small..."

"And that's what makes them perfect."

Amy shakes her head and presses her body tight against mine to hide them, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

"Amy, stop... you're beautiful just the way you are..." I say honestly. She doesn't move, so I look to Harry for help, who has only had a couple bites of his food before abandoning it to stroke his cock. "What do you think, Harry?"

Amy tenses. 

"I think they're gorgeous," Harry says immediately. "So small and soft... easier to put in your mouth... very sexy. Can I see them please, Amy?"

Amy slowly unwraps her arms and pulls away from me. Harry's eyes zero in on her tits and he strokes his cock harder. "Oh, fuck, yeah... so fucking pretty..." Her confidences boosts and she brings a timid hand to one of them. "Fuck, yes, play with them. Oh, baby you're so look so gorgeous..."

Amy fingers her nipples before I lean down and take the puckered bud in my mouth. I softly such and swirl my tongue around her areola. Amy grinds down on me again as I bring my mouth back up to hers and we practise kissing more. 

"Harry," I mumble against her mouth. "Finish your food so we can go to the other room."

Harry grumbles and shovels his food in his mouth. Literally a minute later, he touches my back and says he's ready to go. Amy climbs off my lap and the three of us head to the living room. Harry pulls his boxers off and throws them aside so he's stark naked and flops down on a chair, jerking off to us.

Amy throws herself on the sofa, bouncing a little and laughing. I chuckle at her childishness and pull my shorts and thong off so I'm fully naked too. I pull Amy's hand so she stands before taking her seat and bring her waist closer to me. 

"Can we take these off, too?" I ask, toying with her shorts. She hesitates for a moment, then nods. I pull them down slowly before taking her panties off too. She looks behind her at Harry who's jerking off to the sight of her naked, perky bum on display. 

I kiss her mound and tongue it a little before leaning back. I slide my bum down so it's at the edge of the sofa, before pulling Amy down to sit on my crotch. She falls on me and our clits bumps.

"Ohhhh," we both moan. I move Amy's small hips so she's grinding on me. Our moans drown out the jerking sound Harry's cock was making. I bite my lip and look at Amy's flushed face.

"Hey you wanna try something a little different?" I ask. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Liam walking down the stairs, taking one look at us then heading straight to the kitchen, probably to clean. Zayn soon comes after and does the same. 

Amy nods her head and I turn our bodies so our legs are stretched across the couch. Draping one leg over hers, I get into a scissoring position like I did with Karen, and pull her closer to me so our pussy touch again. Amy groans, tilting her head back.

We grind against each other in need, speeding up. She's a very fast learner and gets the hang out it soon. Our bodies move fluidly, like this was practised, like this was what we were meant to do. Amy small legs are spread wide to fit against my body. Her stomach rises and fall abruptly as her breathing picks up.

Something pokes at the side of my face and I turn to see I'm face to face with Harry's dick.

"Suck," he demands. I take his cock in my mouth and let him do the work. He moves his erection in my mouth at the pace he wants. One of his hands pull my hair back and hold it behind my head, using it to drive my face down on his cock. His other hand reaches down to tweak Amy's nipples. 

Her eyes open in surprise but she registers that it's just Harry. Harry gives her a chance to say something, but when she doesn't protest, he continues. He softly rubs the underside of her small boobs and pinches her nipples again. 

"Ohhhhhh, Mayaaaaa," Amy mewls, convulsing. Her orgasm triggers my own. 

"Mmph," I moan against Harry's cock. He groans and his eyes close. Harry pulls out of my mouth, pumps his cock a few times and paints my face white. "Mmm," I moan in satisfaction. "I love your cum on my face."

"So keep it there," he suggests cockily.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I can't. I started a new skincare routine that does not require cum as moisturizer. I'm going to go wash this off."

I head to the bathroom and wash off his cum before properly cleansing my face. My moisturizer is up in Harry's room, so I go there to get it. After I'm done and I step out of his room, I come face to face with a naked Niall.

"Hey, Ni," I wink. I bite my lip I walk up to him and grasp his plush bum in my hands, pulling him towards me so his naked cock comes in contact with my vagina. "Say... we haven't fucked in a while, have we?"

"No, but we can," he says, running the back of his hand softly down the side of my face. "You wanna suck me?"

I nod and get down on my knees right there in the hallway and bring his soft cock into my mouth. I pull on it with my mouth until he's semi hard, then use my hand to pump him. I take him in my mouth again, hollowing my cheeks until he's fully hard. 

"Ready, tiger?" I rasp, standing up. I reach for the stairway railing that extends into the hall and put my hands on it, bending down and shaking my hips for Niall. 

Niall groans and smacks my ass appreciatively, squeezing the flesh between his hands. He takes his cock and directs it to my entrance before plunging in. I let out a choked sob as he pistons his hips in me, relentlessly. Niall doesn't hold back--he goes as hard as he possibly can. I'm pushed forward slightly so my elbows are resting on the railing.

My ass gets slapped a few more times as Niall takes me. 

"Ohhhh, ohhhh," I moan when he hits that right spot. "Yes, Niall, fuck! Right there, right there! Don't stop."

Niall lets out a few of his own moans until we both climax.

"Thanks, sweetie," I pant as he pulls out. 

"Anytime."

I walk down the stairs because like the horrible sister I am, I just remembered that I left a kinda-shy, naked Amy alone with a naked Harry. Hoping she isn't embarrassed, I stumble into the living room only to see her on top of Harry. They're in a 69 position, with her on top timidly sucking Harry's dick about a third of way down. I know Harry likes it when he's deepthroated (from all the times he's forced his way down my throat) but he doesn't say anything to Amy. His hands are gripping her ass cheeks tightly and he shoves his face between her legs and eats her out.

"Ohhhh, Harryyyyy," Amy mewls. She takes him in her mouth again before back up with a pop. "Is that alright?"

"Perfect, baby girl, you're doing so well," he says, plunging his head back into her pussy until she's screaming. He makes her cum, rubbing his fingers over her clit as she rides out her orgasm. "You're gonna make me cum too aren't you, darling?"

Amy wraps her tiny lips over Harry's monster cock again and takes him down as far as she can. He groans loudly. I move to sit in front of Amy, startling her. She looks up at me in shock, as if I'm going to get mad at her for 69ing my boyfriend. I smile at her and wrap my hand over her small one, pumping Harry's cock.

"Take what you can in your mouth, you have to pump the parts you can't reach," I explain. She takes him in her mouth about a third of the way in again, and then pumps her hand up and down on the rest that she can't suck. "Very good. Now trying twisting your hand... yeah like that..."

"Holy shit," Harry moan, writhing under her. "Oh fuck..." his eyes meet mine then groan in pleasure. "Oh, fuck Maya... her small inexperienced mouth feels so good... I've never been with someone so young... she's amazing."

Amy bobs harder on his cock. Harry unknowingly thrust his hips up a bit, causing her to choke a little. He cums right then. Amy pulls him out of her mouth and he shoots ropes of thick cum over her face.

"Ohhhhhh," Harry groans thickly. Amy rolls over to climb off him, standing next to me. Harry and I watch her as she touches the cum on her face. Her little tongue sneaks out to get a lick and taste it. We watch in anticipation as her eyebrows raise and she hums. She licks around her mouth again but when she can't get more, she uses her finger to scoop some in her mouth. "Fuckkkkk, I'm gonna get hard again," Harry whines, looking away. 

I chuckle shaking my head and get Harry some water.

*-*

At dinner, Amy is the talk of the table.

"Amy is _really_ good," Harry praises her loudly. She grins shyly, shrinking in her seat. "She took my cock like a champion. And I don't have a small one."

The boys and I cheer.

"She went down on you?" Niall exclaims in surprise.

"We 69ed."

"Damn you got a taste of her pussy?" Louis asks, his eyes flicking to Amy.

"Oh, yeah. So sweet," he grins at her, his eyes twinkling. She laughs and tugs her hair behind her ears, eating some of her food to occupy herself. "And she has _amazing_ tits. The cutest pair I've ever seen."

"Oh now I have to see them too," Louis declares playfully.

"Come on, Amy, take off your top! Let us see those gorgeous tits!" Niall hollers. Knowing this is not the way to get Amy to do it, I rest my hand on her thigh.

"Do you want to take your top off, sweetie?" I ask gently. She shrugs at me, blushing. "It's okay, look, mine is off." I shake my boobs so they jiggle.

Amy licks her lips before looking back the boys who seem enchanted by her. She takes a deep breath then starts unbuttoning her shirt. They all cheer.

Liam and Zayn bring their heads closer to get a peek. I go back to my food.

Amy shrugs her shirt off then unclasps her bra, exposing her boobs. The (slightly exaggerated) reaction is more than she could have hoped. The boys compliment her appearance and praise her for being so sexy. She grins happily and goes back to eating her food. 

As we start on our dessert, she whispers to me, "I wanna take my bottoms off too. Wanna be all naked like you."

"Okay, do it after we finish dessert," i tell her.

When Liam clears the table, Niall suggests we watch some golf game. No one wants to watch it with him but when they see Amy unbutton her jeans and tug her panties off, suddenly everyone wants to be in the living room. The boys were in various degrees of nudity, but once everyone is seated in the living room, there isn't a single stitch of clothing to be seen. 

The little shits stretch out their long limbs so they take up all the couch space (on _all_ of the couches) so Amy has nowhere to sit. She walks in the living room last and sees no room for her, frowning in confusion. 

"Come here, love," Harry says tapping his knee. Amy walks up to him slowly. When she arrives, he bites his lip and pulls her into his lap. One hand rests against her back and the other fondles her breasts before trailing down to cup her mound. "Not feeling shy are you?" Harry says in her neck. She shakes her head. "Good. A beauty like you should never conceal herself." His fingers rub in between her folds, before he presses a few kisses to her neck and gently pushes her off his lap. "Think Niall really wants to play with you."

And so she gets passed around like that between each boy until they've all touched and explored her body. She came three times and was completely limp after Louis was done with her. I scoop her up in my arms and take her upstairs to bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy loses her virginity.

Harry and I sleep naked again, not minding that Amy is in the same room. She usually doesn't care anyway, being on her phone.

I take Amy out and we go shopping a lot. One day we drive out to city and explore, taking pictures and making memories. We spend one day in the huge park near the house, going on a hike and then canoeing. I'm happy I get to spend time with my little sister again and it's nice to be able to go out every once in a while. 

"Back?" Harry smiles one day when we come home. 

"Yes, baby," I walk into his arms and kiss him. His hands slide down to cup my bum and I hum. 

"I made dinner," he tells me, lifting the hem of my dress up and exposing my bum. His hands knead my ass cheeks and pull me closer to him so I can feel his hardness. I sneak an arm between us and palm his dick.

"No one played with you while I was gone?"

"No, I had a threesome with Louis and Zayn and then later fucked Niall but I got hard seeing you again..."

I chuckle at the insatiable monster I have as a boyfriend and unzip his pants.

"Don't you want to eat first?" he breathes, eyes closing as I get down on my knees and pull his cock out.

"This is my first priority," I answer and take him in my mouth. 

"Oh fuck yes," Harry groans, holding my hair back in a ponytail as I bob on his dick. Amy puts plates out on the table for us. Harry looks up at her before hissing and bringing his attention back to me.

I fondle his balls, eliciting louder moans from him. Teasing him a little, I pull out and only suck his tip before going back in but then only focusing on his tip again. I laugh at his reaction when his eyebrows furrow. He glares at me and grips my hair harshly, pushing my down on his cock hard.

"Think this is funny, bitch?" he seethes, fucking my mouth roughly. I close my eyes in ecstasy, loving the feeling of being dominated by him. "I'll show you funny..."

Harry's cum stuffs my mouth. He pulls out and strokes himself so more cum squirts on my face as I choke on the previous load. He covers my face white, some of it dripping down to land on my boobs. 

"Now that's a sight," he chuckles, spreading his cum all over my face. He pulls his pants down completely so his all naked. "Get up," he demands.

I stand coughing, as he leads me to the table. It seems the others aren't here except for Louis. He sits at the table chatting with Amy when Harry and I arrive. Harry doesn't let me clean my face when we start our meal, so I don't.

After a few minutes he huffs and reaches over to aggressively pull the top of my dress down. My boobs pop out and he squeezes one before sitting back, happier. I go back to my food as he stares at my breasts unashamedly while he eats. When I reach up to grab the jug of water my tits shake a little and he groans appreciatively. I smile inwardly, basking in the perverse attention I'm receiving. 

Louis makes a comment on Harry being horny all the time but Harry ignores him, not taking attention away from me. Deciding to give him more to go on, I rise and shimmy out of my dress. I turn my ass towards Harry a little and pull my thong up higher on my hips so its tightly wedged between my ass cheeks. I let the band snap and sit back down.

Harry gazes at me, full of lust.

"I'm tired, I'm going upstairs," Amy announces after she finishes her dinner.

"No dessert?" I ask. Amy shakes her head. 

"Think I'm going too," Louis says, going after Amy.

I smirk now that I'm left alone with Harry and pick up both of our plates. His hands rest on his lap as his eyes follow my actions. I take our plates to the kitchen and wipe my face clean before returning with a small tub of ice cream and a spoon. Harry pushes his seat back a bit, exposing his erection. I leave the items on the table and smirk as I straddle his lap. Pushing my panties aside, I rub myself against his tip before sinking down. 

"Ohhhhhh," Harry groans in my ear throatily. His eyes close halfway and his breathing picks up. I twist back to take the lid off the ice cream and then scoop out on the spoon to feed Harry.

Harry is distracting by my riding his dick to properly consume his ice cream so I close my mouth over his and he pushes the dessert into my mouth. We continue to share the ice cream until things get too heated and it’s left on the table forgotten. 

Harry pummels in and out of me.

”Oh fuck Harry, oh shit, fuck fuck fuck,” I moan with my arms around his neck. Harry sucks on my nipples harshly, bringing me to my release. “Ohhhhhhh...”

I keep bouncing on his cock until he reaches his high too.

Harry picks me up, still on his dick, and carried me upstairs. His cock grazes my insides with each step, pushing his cum around. 

He slip into our bed naked, smirking and touching each other. I don’t notice Amy until I’m already started to drift with Harrys hands on my ass. 

“Maya?” she whispers in the dark. My eyes open and Harry grunts looking up too.

”S’wrong love?” he mumbles as I lift my head.

”Um, I can’t sleep...”

I huff out in annoyance. Harry looks at me not sure what to do. I pull the covers back, partially exposing our naked bodies and tell Amy to get in.

“Do you want to sleep between Harry and I or on my side?” I ask as Amy climbs the bed. Harry’s cock stiffens.

“Uh, between you and Harry is fine,” she decides.

“Okay then you have to take your clothes off first,” I say. I hope that saying that will make her change her mind because she really needs to stop getting used to the idea of getting in our bed, but this only excites her. She quickly strips down and Harry and I make room for her.

She places her back against Harry and her front towards me. Harry looks at me wide eyed with his hands hovering over her. I give him a small nod and he gently wraps a hand around her small body. Amy moans and presses herself closer to him. I roll my eyes and try to get comfortable enough to sleep while Amy gets what she wants (Harry’s hands start roaming and touching her).

When we wake up, Amy’s body is tangled between ours. I carefully pry her limbs off of me as Harry picks her hand gently off his hard cock. 

“She cute,” he says when we go to the bathroom to freshen up.

”Shes annoying, is what she is.”

”Don’t say that she was probably scared.”

I give him a look.

”No she just wanted to be touched by you. Can’t say I blame her, though,” I smirk grasping his bum. 

Harry and I have sex in the shower since I couldn’t ride him like I usually do. He pulls on a pair boxers and doesn’t let me wear more than a G-string. I tie my wet hair up as we go downstairs where Amy is already with the boys eating.

Niall hoots and whistles when he sees me. I go to his arms as Harry walks straight to the fridge and snuggle up to Niall. “I miss you,” I purr into his ear. 

“So sit on my lap,” he turns me and pulls me in his lab. No one notices but he slips his cock in me. I slide down and sigh.

Liam slides me a plate of waffles and I push Niall’s finished plate aside so I can eat my breakfast. Harry talks with Zayn and some things while Louis is making Amy laugh and Liam gets his own plate ready.

Niall kneads my bum before slowly bouncing me on his cock. I try to eat as much of my food as I can before it gets too intense. 

I finish up my waffles just when Niall starts hissing and pounding into me harder. We catch the others attention but most don’t do anything, just continue with their conversation. Only Liam stares at my boobs, completely fixated on them while he bites his lip and strokes his cock. I moan a bit to give him more to go off on. 

When Niall shoots his load in me, he caresses my boobs then bum before picking me off his cock. I stumble over to Liam and lift one leg over on the island so he fucks me.

”You’re such a slut,” he groans and pushes his fat cock into my sopping wet vagina. The slick noise that his dick makes while fucking me causes me to moan out loud. My eyes are closed and my mouth hangs open. Liam takes this opportunity to surprise me by shoving his hot tongue in my mouth. I nearly choke as he forces his tongue in deep and explores my mouth. My own tongue does the same to him until we pull away and just let our tongues circle around each other in the open. 

Liam holds my hips tightly as he pushes his cock is into me until I cum hard. 

“Fuck YES!” I scream. Liam slows his hips down until he also shoots his load in me. Cum starts to leak out of me when he pulls out and I need a minute to gather strength before pushing myself off the counter. 

It's Sunday so everyone's home today. By the afternoon, I've been fucked six times in total. My vagina literally cannot take another pounding. Harry senses this when he gets horny while we're in the living room with everyone else. I'm sitting across Harry's lap, naked but with a blanket covering us. We're trying to decide on what to do with the rest of the day, when I feel him getting hard. 

I start to movw away, hoping he'll fuck Niall who's beside him instead, but Harry pulls me roughly back to his lap.

"Where you going?" he mumbles against my neck, sucking a hickey.

"Please... I can't my pussy hurts," I whine. Harry had just pounded in my not even half an hour ago. 

"But I want to fuck you."

"Use Niall."

"Nah. Wanna fuck my girl." His words stir something in me and I struggle to focus on the conversation in the room. Everyone wants to go see a movie at the cinema, now they're arguing on what to watch.

"Please..." I whine. My whining catches Zayn's attention who looks at me hungrily and licks his lips. Harry ignores my protests and covers his cock with as much of my wetness as he can before pushing into my ass. I yelp and he covers my mouth with his hand, silencing me and fucking upwards into my hole as he grunts. 

My eyes roll back and I keep them closed until Harry cums. I drop on his chest, completely spent as he whispers soothing things in my ear.

When I open my eyes I see Zayn and Liam stroking their cocks while I try to control my breathing. Zayn stands and walks over to me but I shake my head and roll off Harry. His cock slips out, causing me to hiss.

"Use someone else. Please, I'm done," I declare. Amy watches me as I push myself up and comes up to help me but Harry tells her to sit and that he got me.

I think he feels bad because he carries me upstairs and tucks me into bed so I can nap. When I wake up, they've already returned from the movies. Amy is on the couch giggling and tucked in between Niall and Louis and they make jokes and entertain her. Harry greets me with a stiff smile and points to the pizza box, before turning back to Zayn. 

I grab a slice of pizza and chat with Niall, Louis and Amy about the movie they saw, slowly feeling my energy and stamina returning. Amy wants ice cream but we don't have any so Niall and Louis offer to take her out for some ice cream. Liam wants to stay back and clean but Zayn agrees to tag along. I run a hand up Harry's back and he jumps. Frowning, I try to think of what has him on edge so much.

"You okay, baby?" I ask him. He nods tersely and looks for his car keys to give to Niall. "Just give me a minute guys, I'll put on some clothes then be right down," I announce to the others, turning to go upstairs when Harry holds me back. I stare at him in confusion. 

"Um, can you stay? I have to talk to you about something..." he says. Anxiety washes over me but I nod.

"Of course."

The boys leave with Amy. Niall and Louis running their hands down to her bum to squeeze it. Amy giggles flirtatiously. 

"What's the matter?" I ask Harry after the closes behind them. He sits down on the couch with me and fiddles with his hands nervously.

Oh God. He was done with me, wasn't he? He wanted me to leave?

"Harry...?"

Harry runs his hands through his hair before sighing. "Um, I got a call while we were out..."

"Okay," I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"From my mum."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"What did she want?"

"Some uncle passed away and I need to be there. My sister and I were the only niece and nephew he had, and he had no children of his own so we've inherited some things."

"You're going back to England? For how long? Will you have to see your parents?" I fire question after question."

"Yes. Dunno, a couple weeks? And... yes. My mother was the one who invited us to stay at our house. She doesn't want me going 'home' and staying in a hotel."

"Oh..." I nod before something hits me. "Wait--_us?_"

"Yeah--I was, well, I was hoping you'd come with me? I mean I really hope you can because I already told her about you, but if you don't want to that's totally fine--"

"Harry, stop this! Of course I'll go! I'm with you any time you need me," I say earnestly, putting my hand on his thigh. He lets out a relieved sigh and presses a hard kiss against my lips. 

"Thank you so much, I love you so so _so_ much," he whispers over my lips.

*-*

Harry and I are packing when the boys return with my sister. We're leaving tomorrow morning so I hurry to get everything I'll need. Harry reassures me that if I forget anything we can just buy it there, and not to pack too many clothes because he'll take me shopping once we're there. 

We have a slight problem that I don't know how to bring up. 

"How'd you think the boys will cope?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Like for sex."

"Oh they'll have each other."

"Liam usually prefers me, I think he's not quite used to guys yet. Except for Zayn but Zayn will be going home soon right?"

"Yes. And Liam will be fine, he'll fuck anything with an ass," Harry reassures.

"Yes but what about my sister?"

"Oh," Harry's eyes widen. "Should she come with us?"

"Oh God no, that's too weird. I'm already nervous meeting your family, I don't want to make it weirder by bringing my sister."

"She's going to stay here?"

"She'll be fine on her own. It's just... let me talk to her."

I leave to find Amy and pull her aside. I tell her about going to England for a couple weeks and she stares at me shocked. 

"You're leaving me?"

"I'll be back!"

"What about the boys?"

"You'll stay with them. I'll make sure they feed you. But, um... they might have some urges. They're very used to me always be around and being available. So I'm going to talk to them about holding back with you or going out to find someone to fuck--"

"Why can't they fuck me?"

"I--what?"

"Can't I just like fill in for you?"

"You want to? Won't you feel weird?"

"No, I've been dying to have sex! I was going to talk to you about it actually but this is so much better! You're always the centre of attention, I want to be as well!"

I nod at her, an idea coming to my mind.

*-*

"Me?" Harry gapes.

"I mean I trust all of these boys, but I don't trust anyone as much as you," I explain to Harry, with Amy behind me.

"I mean... sure, I'd love to," he smirks. I roll my eyes at him. 

"Of course you would."

We told the other boys about how we're going away for a while and Amy proudly announced she'd be losing her virginity that night too so she can have fun with them while I'm gone. Niall and Louis were ecstatic and already yelling over who gets to fuck her first when I told them we already decided it would be Harry.

They were bummed but agreed, knowing they'd get to fuck her after regardless.

And now we find ourselves completely packed and prepared for tomorrow. The only thing left was Amy. 

I fluff the pillows again and guide Amy into our bed as Harry emerges from the bathroom. The other boys are already asleep. He wears only his boxers just like Amy is just in a bra and panties. 

"Ready?" he asks her with a smile, she nods back eagerly. I detect a hint of nervousness so I climb in the bed too and brush back her hair, careful to leave plenty of room around them. Harry climbs over Amy and smirks down at her again. His hips rest between her legs as she licks her lips. The lean closer to make out for a bit. Harry runs his hands up and down her body to make her feel as much pleasure as she can. His tongue enters her mouth and his large hands wrap around her slim thighs.

Harry pulls her bra down to expose her small boobs before wrapping a mouth around one. He takes his time with her, making sure she's comfortable every step of the way and that's why I'm happy with this decision.

When Harry pulls his boxers down and her panties, she gets more nervous. I stroke her arm comfortingly to help her relax. Harry prods and fingers her before deciding she wasn't wet enough and going down on her. His tongue laps at her folds as her small legs wrap around his head.

"Good?" he rasps.

"Ohhhhhh, so good," Amy pants. Her cheeks are flushed red and she closes her eyes. Harry grins and crawls back over her. His cock positions at her entrance and Amy tenses.

"Shh..." I coo, "you're okay. I'm here."

Amy nods and relaxes. Her face scrunches up as Harry slowly pushes in. It takes a few minutes to get fully inside and that's when I realize I didn't think about his size. His cock looks abnormally large positioned between her tiny legs. The sight arouses his deeply and he grunts, slowly trying to inch further. She probably the tightest he'd ever had.

I rub her shoulder with one hand and her clit with the other. After painstaking few minutes, she's doing well enough that he can actually pull out and go back in. Harry groans loudly and gently rocks his hips. I'm still furiously rubbing her clit. Success rings in my ears when she begins to moan. Her moans are high-pitched and frequent. She grips Harry's biceps and he picks up the speed. 

Both of them are panting and breathing heavily, occasionally letting out a loud moan. Harry opens his eyes to meet hers and then dips his head to kiss her. The kiss distracts her from any pain she may have had and soon she's coming. Her orgasm shakes her and Harry lets her ride it out before pulling out and stroking his cock. He shoots spurts of hot cum over her face and chest before dropping to lean on one arm.

Amy looks around a little surprised that she's finally done it. A huge smile grows on her face and she kisses Harry's cheek, "Thank you."

"Welcome," Harry mutters back, flipping on his back. He smiles kindly at her. I help her clean the cum off before we all get in bed and turn the lights out.

"How was it?" I whisper in the dark.

"Way better than I expected," Amy admits. Harry snorts and sleepily reaches a hand over to squeeze her tit. His fingers lazily circle her nipple before dropping to just cup her boob and he starts snoring. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Maya visit Harry’s childhood home and meet his parents.

Harry and I leave early the next morning. He already bought our tickets online so we just had to arrive at the airport on time. And we were flying first class so that was fun. One of the stewardess’ was eyeing Harry a lot and of course he noticed so he flirted back when she came around. I left to use the bathroom and when I returned I saw them in a secluded corner, hiding as they fuck. Rolling my eyes, I head back to my seat to resume my movie.

When we land, the nerves start to kick in again. I’m hungry but Harry says we’ll arrive at his parents house just in time for dinner. A chauffeur was sent to get us and before I know it, we’re on our way to meet Harry’s parents. Despite my nerves, I’m aware of how much more anxious Harry is.

I reach over the clutch his hand in the car and he gives it an appreciative squeeze. 

The mansion we roll up was nothing like what I expected. I knew Harry’s parents were rich but I didn’t know they were _this_ rich. 

“This is where you grew up...?” I asked as we stepped out of the car. 

“Yep,” he responds. I’m embarrassed now that he saw where I grew up, which looks like a shack compared to this. 

Harry and I walk up to the front doors. We’re greeted by the butler who is ecstatic to see Harry again and who Harry is happy to see too. The housekeeper, the maids, the cook, they’re all here to pull Harry into a tight hug before his parents are. 

I greet them all politely when Harry introduces me as his girlfriend and they all look quite shocked that he has one.

We’re lead into the drawing room where I see a tall man, looks strikingly like Harry’s.

”Son,” he nods at Harry, setting whatever he was reading down. He stands and gives Harry a once-over—though not finding anything to criticize because Harry’s always dressed smartly when he goes out of the house. 

Harry nods back him coolly and doesn’t go of my hand. I debate introducing myself but since Harry hasn’t spoken to him, I don’t want to either. 

“Cora!” He yells across the room. Behind some bookshelves a lady emerges fixing her hair. 

“Is he here, is—”

Shock sits on her perfectly sculpted face. Her red hair is tied in an elegant knot framing her beautiful face.

”Mum,” he says.

”Oh, Harry!” she runs up and engulfs him in a hug. Harry’s hand leaves mine to wrap around hers and I’m happy that at least she cares that he’s here.

She pulls back and brushes his hair away from his face with her eyes shining as she looks him over. He keeps his arms around her and grins.

”You’ve changed so much, oh God we need to cut your hair,” she says.

”No! No way,” he disagrees. She looks unconvinced, but lets it go for now. Then her attention turns to me. 

“And who’s this?” she asks with a tight smile.

”This is Maya, she’s my girlfriend,” he answers.

”It’s so nice to meet you,” I say and stretch my hand out to shake hers. She does, slowly.

”Girlfriend...?” she asks unsurely.

”Yes, yes, I have a girlfriend,” Harry rolls his eyes. His mother smiles a little bigger.

”Well, I want to hear all about how you met. But first, I think dinner is ready.”

The food was absolutely delicious. Harry’s father didn’t talk much, just occasionally grunted or glared at Harry. His mother asked us how long we’ve been dating and how serious we were and when we told her we loved each other quite a bit, she seemed happy. If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was hoping she could plan a wedding.

I caught Harry’s father staring at me a few times but I brushed it off. He wasn’t the first man to look at me. One of the footmen who was serving us food was overly flirtatious with me but Harry didn’t say anything and I didn’t mind. I was just careful not to flirt back in front of Harry’s parents. 

Eventually we were taken upstairs to Harry’s room which was unchanged according to him. Extremely tired and exhausted, I washed off my makeup and climbed straight in bed after Harry.

”That wasn’t too bad,” I muttered against his chest. 

“No, not yet. Probably worse in the morning,” he responds. His hands slide down my front and finger my slit.

”Baby, I’m too tired,” I yawn. He sighs sadly. “But you can keep playing if you want.”

I fall asleep instantly, despite him making me feel so good. I was vaguely aware of orgasming but I was too deep in my sleep to notice.

In the morning, I wake up with Harry half on top of me and his cock inside my pussy. He’s asleep so he probably fucked me then fell asleep right after. I run my fingers through his hair and gently push it back until his eyes flutter open.

”Morning, handsome,” I say.

”Morning, beautiful,” he grins back. I run hand down his back and his sides. He groans and slowly lifts himself off me, sliding out.

”Ready for the day?” I ask.

”After we have sex in the shower.” 

I giggle as he carries me to his bathroom and we have our usual shower and sex. 

I get dressed in proper clothes, since I can’t walk around naked here. 

Harry and I go downstairs to see the butler who tells us his parents are having lunch outside. We meet his parents who are both tight lipped and not impressed.

”It’s noon, what took you both so long?” his mother clips. “You missed breakfast.”

”We’re still jet lagged, Jesus,” Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes as we sat.

”Don’t roll your eyes at your mother,” his father scolds. Harry doesn’t even look up.

”I’ll do what I want, thanks,” he sasses back.

”Ungrateful little—”

”Joseph,” Cora interrupts with a stern look.

“No I will not be talked back to by a rude little shit to whom I’ve given everything!”

”You have not given me everything, half of it went to Tilly,” Harry replies calmly. I assume Tilly was his sister.

“The money you have now is all mine—!”

”Actually, I own two businesses. So while you helped me out, the money I have now is mostly my own.”

This surprised Joseph. His lips stayed puckered for a bit while Harry and I silently munched on our food. The rest of the meal was also spent in silence.

After lunch, Harry took me out for drive around then we went out to the city to go shopping. 

He had to go the bank to talk some things out so while he was in there, I decided to check out the small coffee shop across the road. I realized too late that I didn’t bring any money with me so I stepped out of the line.

”What did you want, love?” A stranger asks me as I head for the door. His accent was thick and immediately caused my panties to dampen.

”Oh, nothing, probably just a banana,” I shrug.

”Well, tell me your name and I’ll get it for you,” he smirks. He was not the most attractive man, but his roguish features made him look hot and dangerous. 

“Maya,” I smile and walk closer to him. He buys me my banana as we chat and I look straight at him as I wrap my lips around it. 

“Oh Maya, you shouldn’t do that, love,” he rasps as we exit the shop. 

“Why?” I tease. I grab his arm and pull him around the shop and behind a dumpster where its empty. 

Throwing the banana peel away, I smirk at the man and beckon him closer. He bites his lip and presses me against the wall, his hand slipping up my dress. His lips come closer to mine but I press a finger against his lips and giggle. 

Turning around so I’m facing the wall, I push my ass against his hard on and grind down. 

“We don’t have much time, my boyfriend will be looking for me soon,” I say.

”Boyfriend?” he questions, pulling the hem of my dress over my ass and massaging it.

”Mhmm.” 

“I bet I can fuck you better than your little boyfriend,” he aligns his cock with my entrance and pushes in.

”I highly doubt that, but you can try,” I say, moaning. 

His cock slams into me at a fast pace. One of his arms reaches forward to roughly grab my boob, while I reach down to rub my clit.

After a few more heavy thrusts, we both reach our orgasms and I pull my dress down again.

”Thanks, but I really gotta run,” I tell him. He follows after me as I go towards the front of the shop again. Just as we turn the corner I bump into Harry.

”Harry!”

”There you are, I’ve been looking for you—“ he starts before glancing at the guy behind me. “Who are you?” he asks as he pulls the top of my dress up a little to hide what I was exposing.

”Mate, look, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend okay? I’m sorry!”

The man looks frightened. Harry tilts his head and before he can say anything the man runs away.

”Oh, okay,” is all Harry says.

”What a liar, I told him I had a boyfriend,” I tell Harry as we walk to his car.

”He probably didn’t think much of me then.”

”He thought he could fuck me better than you.”

”Did he?”

”’Course not,” I scoff. Harry chuckles as he slides in the driver seat.

*-*

When we returned, Harry’s parents were fighting. Harry ignored them so we went upstairs to have sex but one of the maids caught us before we could and told us dinner was being served. 

“I used to fuck that one a lot,” Harry tells me as we begrudgingly go back downstairs.

”The maid?”

”Yeah she was a good fuck.”

”How many of them have you been with?”

”All of them, with the exception of the short one with the blonde hair. She wasn’t here when I was.”

“But there’s one thats like sixty,” I giggle.

“And?” Harry smirks. “She was still hot when she was in her fifties.”

I let out a loud laugh.

Our mood gets drained as soon as we walk into the the dining room where Harry’s parents are. 

“So when’s the funeral? Is Tilly coming to stay over?” Harry asks.

”Tilly and her husband will meet us there. She doesn’t like coming here,” Cora says.

”I wonder why,” Harry mutters. Both his parents glare at him causing him to snicker a little.

The tension is heavy all the way until dessert is served. The delicious and light cheesecake is enough to lighten everyone’s mood. I lick my fork in satisfaction.

Cora gives us some details about the funeral happening next week and the will thats going to be read before we leave. 

Harry walks me around the mansion, telling me what some paintings mean and about his childhood shenanigans.

We pass by Joseph’s study just as he steps out. He talks his reading glasses off and folds them as he pins Harry with a hard look.

”Anything I can help you with? I have some important matters to attend to,” Harry says subtly sliding his hand down to cup my bum.

“Tell me about your businesses,” Joseph spits out. I’m quite shocked that he is actually initiating conversation, and so is Harry.

Harry speaks minimally about both, leaving out details but covering the main aspects. His father is quite impressed but he doesn’t want to admit it so he tries to find other things to negate. 

“What’s going on here?” Cora suddenly appears. She walks up looking distressed. 

“Nothing, just having a chat with my son,” Joseph grits. “Father son bonding and all that.”

”He’s just talking to me now because he realizes I can be successful without him,” Harry drawls.

”No I am not,” Joseph denies calmly.

”Oh, so is it because you want a share of what Uncle Richard left behind for me?” Harry says sassily. Joseph’s smile dropped. “Thats right, he left me and Tilly inheritance but none for you. And now you’re jealous.”

”I am not,” Joseph growls. “Besides, while you abandoned us and left, Tilly is still a good daughter. If I asked, she would give me her share. I don’t need nor want anything from you.”

”Like hell she will,” Harry laughs. “Tilly’s husband is greedier than you are. You are not getting anything from her, she values her marriage more than she does you poor relationship.”

Cora tries to interrupt or calm Joseph down but Joseph is red in the face.

”Does she know why you left?” He quips suddenly, nodding at me. I feel myself freeze up, not liking being put on the spot. “I’ll bet you anything she would leave you if I told her.”

Harry’s jaw locks. I don’t know why he’s so upset, I already know everything about him and he knows I love him regardless.

”Once again, you prove that you’re always out to get me,” Harry says resentfully. “Ever since I was a child, all you wanted was to shame me, embarrass me. I thought maybe you might have changed for the better and thats why you wanted me to return, but I can tell now you just want my inheritance. Well, too bad. There was a time I would have given it to you, but you played me and betrayed me when I was naive. So you can go fuck yourself. And don’t you so much as look at Maya, much less talk to her.”

Harry clutches my hand tightly.

”Oh you little piece of shit! Always talking back to me! I won’t stand for it anymore!” Harry’s father yells. He turns to look at me. “You’re precious little boyfriend is a sex addict! He is probably using you for sex like has been to everyone since he was a teenager!”

I stare at Joseph, shocked. Again, it’s nothing I don’t already know. But I’m surprised at him yelling at me.

Harry’s mother gasps loudly and turns to gauge my reaction. Harry sighs deeply into his hand while his parents wait for me to turn to him in disgust.

”Ohhhh,” I say as if just understanding it. “Oh I see... well that explains his high sex drive,” I mutter unsurely. I don’t exactly know what my reaction is supposed to be.

Harry’s fingers rub over his eyes as he chuckles lightly. I look at him eagerly, happy that he’s laughing again.

His parents look at me shocked. His father sputters, angry that I’m not reacting the way he wanted. Harry lifts his face and pins him with a hard glare. 

“You are so petty and so jealous of me, I feel sorry for you,” Harry says.

”Jealous of you? Why would I be jealous of you and your silly inheritance—”

“Or maybe,” Harry speaks over him. “You’re just jealous that I fucked Mum better than you ever did.”

Pin drop silence.

”Harry!” Cora cries, looking around to make sure no one else was around. She looks at me hesitantly but I’m still stunned.

Joseph’s face is getting redder and redder.

”Out. Out of my damn house—“ he spits.

”No! No one is leaving,” Cora interrupts. “Honey, calm down. Let’s go back to our room.” She coaxes Joseph out of a heart attack and guides him to their room before looking back at us. “Harry, you need to learn what’s appropriate to say in front of guests and what’s not.”

”Oh and he doesn’t? He called me sex addict five minutes ago!” Harry shouts. I put a hand on his chest to keep him calm too.

”Just—“ she waves her arm back. “Go to your room and be up on time for breakfast!”

I walk back with an angry Harry to our room. He grumbles and argues the whole way there until I finally push him down on the bed and unbuckle his belt.

”What are you...?” he questions.

”Gonna suck you off. You’re upset,” I say simply. I take his entire length in my mouth and give him the best blow job I can.

”You’re sucking me off because I’m upset?”

”Mhm, want you to be happy only,” I say in between licking him up.

”You’re not grossed out by what I said earlier?” he asks quietly.

”Why would I be? Your mom’s hot. And I’ve played around with my sister, can hardy judge you.”

”I don’t deserve you. You’re the best,” he says, caressing my cheek as I go down on him again. I bring him close to the edge before taking him in again whole and swallowing around him. Harry groans and shoots his cum down my throat. “Thanks, babe.”

”You’re welcome,” I say, stripping out of my clothes and getting in bed. Harry does the same before snuggling up next to me.

“I mainly did it to spite my father,” he confesses. “He realized his wife was probably cheating on him but he didn’t know with who. When he set me up with that therapist and I found out it was his plan from the beginning, I fucked her so hard right there on his bed and left the door wide open so he’d see before I left. He was livid. It was so funny.” 

“That sounds funny,” I agree, giggling.

*-*

In the next few days, Harry’s father didn’t talk to us at all. His mother put an effort to make conversation and I think that was because she genuinely missed Harry. 

Sometimes Harry had to leave my side to go do something else or take care of something. A lot of his old friends came to visit him and he spoke with a lawyer about the will before it was going to be read. 

When I was alone, I simply explored the mansion. The servants were all very nice. The footmen were polite enough to fuck me in hidden corridors. Robert, was my favourite. He came up and told me one afternoon that he caught Harry having sex with the new maid and he thought I should know. I told him I should probably get back at Harry, and he offered himself. 

“Ohhhh, fuck yes,” I moan as Robert pummels into me. He pants in my ear and presses his chest harder against mine. My boobs roll under the hardness of his chest and he moans before cupping one and sucking on it.

”Fuck you’re so hot,” he pants.

”Fuck me harder, please,” I beg. He moves faster and grunts with each thrust. His thumb circles around my clit and I scream as pleasure rushes over me. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants, snapping his hips harder. “Oh, God!” he yells and cums. 

We stay in our position for a few seconds, before catching our breaths. He pulls out and we both get dressed again before stumbling out of our hiding spot. I wave my fingers at him and we go our separate ways.

Already thinking about the next boy I’ll fuck, I get aroused again. 

I don’t know where I am exactly, I pause to take in my surroundings. The library is there, so around the library there should be another set of staircase. I walk towards the stairs when a shriek catches my attention. 

Quietly opening the library door, I slip in and follow the noise. Behind a few rows of shelves, there are a few plush chairs. I peek in between books to see Cora spread out on one, moaning as Harry fucks her.

”Fuck, yes, just like that!” she screams.

”Uhh, mum...” he hugs one of her legs to his chest and snaps his hips forward. “Fuck, I missed this.”

Her hair is falling out if his knot as Harry’s power pushes her harder into the chair.

I insert a finger into my pussy and start vigorously pumping, before they notice me. Both are too caught up in their pleasure to notice someone behind the bookcase so I bring myself to an orgasm and clasp a hand over my mouth to keep from making noise and then quietly leave again.

I see Harry fucking his mother again after that. As I’m passing by a room in the far east wing that we are hardly ever in (but I was lost again) I see a door left ajar. Assuming it was Harry’s intention for his father to possibly stumble in again, I look in.

Harry bare legs and ass face the door and he grips his mother’s hips and slams in her pussy. She’s moaning very high pitched again, and he groans in pleasure.

Her average-sized boobs hang out and I watch Harry reach over and grab them. He squeezes the flesh between his hands, groaning in satisfaction.

Once again, I’m a voyeur and watch them fuck, though this time I don’t finger myself.

After Harry cums and leans over a bit to catch his breath, he pulls out and turns around to sit back on the bed.

I quickly move away from the door way so he doesn’t see me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and what you want to happen next!


	11. Chapter 11

"Like what you see?" Is the first thing Harry asks me when I saw him later that day.

"Huh?" I question. If he's asking about what I think he's asking about then I'm quite scared he will be mad at me. I don't know how he feels about me knowing he fucks his mother because he didn't tell me directly. Also he's never ashamed of how who he fucks so he used to be very open about it, but this time he isn't.

Harry unclasps his watch and sets it down on the table in his room. He slides his rings off and turns to look at me.

"My mother and I. I know you saw us."

I gulp.

"What? No I didn't--"

"I saw you at the door earlier, Maya. And now that I think about it I did hear some noise in the library the other day too, when no one was supposed to be in there for hours."

He pins me with a blank stare. 

"It... it's kind of hot? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been watching," I apologize, feeling horrible.

"You think it's hot?"

"Kinda? Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Harry licks his lips nervously.

"Wanna join?"

"What?" I sputter. "Seriously?"

"I think it could be kind of fun, don't you?" Harry reasons.

"Yes, of course. Does your mom want that?"

"Dunno. You should probably get closer with her so it would be easier to convince her. She's a little ashamed about it sometimes."

"Okay," I grin. Harry grins back at me before walking over to the bed where I'm sitting. He pushes me down and lays on top of me holding my face and pressing kisses on my neck.

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Have I told you that before?" 

"Yes," I giggle. Harry continues peppering kisses all over me before pressing his lips to my mouth and kissing me deeply. His tongue enters my mouth and we make out hotly before a knock sounds at the door and the butler informs us of dinner almost being ready to serve. 

*-*

Cora and I have gotten closer. I talk to her more now and she's actually very funny. I'm still wary of her because she did play a part in breaking Harry's heart enough for him to move away and lose contact with them, but she seems to be doing everything she can to get him to forgive her. Knowing Harry, I know he isn't going to forgive her so easily. But her offering her body to have sex with him seems to pay his interest and hers.

Cora and I walk around the garden like she requested to do. She asks me how I met Harry and I tell her everything. Well, not _everything_, just that I needed a housemate and I found him. I praised his generosity and the fact that he's letting my little sister stay with us too for a while, skirting over the part where we live with multiple men and fuck all day every day.

I compliment her a lot, telling her she's really pretty and the fact that she has a really nice body for someone her age. Which is true. 

"Oh, stop," she blushes. "You say that a lot."

"It's true. My mother looks no where near as gorgeous as you. Or as hot. Oh shit--I'm sorry, was that inappropriate?" I feign shock. She giggles.

"It's quite alright. Harry used to tell me the same. It's nice to receive compliments that are from young and attractive women like yourself rather than old men."

Now I blush. 

She subtly asks if my boobs are real and I tell her the story of my failed breast reduction. We then talk about problems with bigger boobs and bras and when I tell her that the surgery actually worked more in my favour then expected, because I'm not currently wearing a bra, she's shocked.

"You're not wearing a bra? But your boobs are so much bigger, how do they look so perky?"

"The surgery," I explain, looking down at my boobs. I'm standing in front of her, in the maze of a garden where we are surrounded by tall bushes. "My boobs aren't really that firm, they're still soft, but they kind stand straight instead of sagging."

She eyes them curiously. I bring my hands up to them and jiggle them before letting them drop and bounce. Her eyes darken slightly. 

"Don't you get a lot of... stares?"

"Oh yeah. Men love to leer at me. I kinda like it though," I admit. Her gaze snaps up to mine then back down.

"Do you mind... do you mind if I--? I mean I just want to see there's really nothing in them--"

"Oh, of course, go ahead," I encourage, pushing my chest closer to her.

She brings a timid hand up and gently cups my left breast, giving it a small squeeze.

"Wow, they are soft." She brings her other hand to my other breast and slowly massages it. She realizes she's been at it for a while after a few minutes and freezes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it for so long--"

"No, don't be sorry," I say quickly, clutching her wrists and bringing them back to my breasts. "I like it."

Her eyes glint in excitement and she squeezes them again.

"Um, does anyone else come to the garden?" I breathe.

"Not until later," she murmurs back. "The gardener comes in at four to maintain it."

"Can anyone see of hear us from here?" 

"No," she says slowly, looking at me in confusion. She hesitantly takes her hands off and I grip them again.

"So if I pull my dress down, no one will know?"

"No."

I grin and pull the straps of my dress down so it exposes my boobs, running fingers under them and bouncing them again. Cora stares at them unashamedly and bites her lips. She latches her hands to them quickly and continues playing.

After a few minutes, I ask, "Can I see yours?"

She freezes again. Her hardened eyes snap to mine and for a moment I worry that I said the wrong thing.

"Not here," she says. "Let's go inside somewhere."

In a locked room inside the mansion, Cora and I giggle and fondle each other, occasionally pressing kisses to each other's lips.

When we've been in there for too long, we dress ourselves up and fix our hair and makeup in her lavish room. Her maid comes in to bring her afternoon tea and mine to her room, before Cora dismisses her and tells her to leave us alone until dinner. 

The food sits at her table behind us as I stand next to Cora in front of her vanity. We're looking through her favourite jewelry when I feel a presence behind me. Harry cups my boobs from behind and pulls me back so I press against him. I let out a chuckle as he kisses my neck while Cora looks up in surprise. She smiles slightly before looking back down. Harry's eyes meet mine and I give him a nod. He keeps his right hand on my right boob, then reaches over to wrap an arm around his mother and places his left on her boob, squeezing and pulling her closer to me.

A grin spreads across her lips as she rests her head back on his arm. Harry rubs both of our chests, fondling our boobs and groaning. I feel myself getting wetter by his touch. His hand sneaks down Cora's top and he pulls mine down to expose my breasts.

Keeping my eyes on Cora, I begin to pull my dress off. It bunches on the floor and when she opens her eyes after a moan and sees me naked, her eyes nearly bug out. She pulls Harry's hand off her so he brings me closer to him to touch my naked body. I start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Should you guys be doing this in here?" Cora asks, gulping.

"Why not?" Harry throws back. I slip the shirt off his broad shoulders and unbuckle his belt, taking my time with undressing him. His hands run up and down my arm, sides and waist--touching me at all times. I pull his pants down and then his boxer watching as he steps out of them and kicks them away. Harry wraps an arm around my waist loosely before looking at his mother and beckoning her forward.

Cora reluctantly steps close enough for him to pull her in. Harry wraps his fingers behind her neck and presses a slow kiss to her lips. His hand trails down her neck and front. 

Soon we have Cora undressed too. She's very hesitant as we push her slowly towards the bed. Deciding to help her out, I push Harry back to lie on the bed. He's a little confused because he thought we would be going down on Cora. 

I run my hands up his chest causing him to groan while Cora touches his legs. He reaches a hand out to grab my breast but I slap it away so he goes to touch his mother's but she moves away from him too. A little more alert now that he realizes he doesn't have the control, he watches us as we both smirk at him. Straddling his neck, I grasp his wrists and hold them down above his head while Cora starts pumping his cock and putting her mouth on it. Harry groans deeply.

"Baby--" I cut off what he was going to say by moving up and pressing my pussy to his face. Harry's eyes close and he starts lapping at my center. 

"Stop," Cora voices, when he bucks his hips into her mouth. "Don't move or I stop," she warns.

Harry whines but keeps his hips down, not wanting to risk anything. His hands struggle to get free but I don't let him go.

"Please," he mumbles against my clit. "Wanna touch you."

"No. Lick," I demand in the same authoritative tone he uses on me. Harry moans and sucks on my clit hard to bring me to orgasm. I close my eyes and push my head back, grinding on his face.

When Harry is close to his orgasm, Cora pops off his dick and straightens up. Harry begins to protest but she slaps his leg to keep him quiet. Next thing I know, she's getting off the bed and going to retrieve something. She returns with a set of handcuffs and I grin. Harry shakes his head but it only brings me more pleasure. He doesn't struggle nearly as hard as I know he can, which lets me know he's enjoying not having control. 

We handcuff him to the bed. Harry's chest rises and falls rapidly in excitement that he tries to mask in anger. I lift myself off his face and turn around so I'm facing his dick. Cora joins me and we both bend our heads to lick him up. 

"Please! Please!" Harry shouts, struggling against his restraints now. We ignore him and sensually run our tongues up and down his now slick cock. I make eye contact with Cora she smiles, taking his head in her mouth. I lick around the base and then move back up while Cora moves down. I take his head in mouth now, sucking hard when the tip pushes through my lip while Cora sucks his balls.

Harry cries out when his mother sucks on his balls and shoots his load in my mouth. I move off his dick so his cum spurts up and swallow what I gathered. Not letting him even take a second off, we continue lapping at his cock to lick off all the cum. Harry softens for the shortest moment before he's hard again. I chuckle and sit up, knowing he's an insatiable monster.

I look at Cora and get an idea. 

"Do you wanna..." I trail off quietly, motioning to Harry's tall and erect cock. I slide down and spread my legs so my clit is centimetres away from his hard cock. Cora understands what I mean and straddles his legs, positioning her pussy on the other side of his cock and draping one leg over mine. Our legs are tangled together and we move in to attach our clits to Harry's dick before grinding.

"Wha..." Harry mumbles in confusion. His eyes flutter open and he sees us getting ready to rub against him. "Ugh, fuck."

Harry's creamy, white cum is smeared between us and only helps our already wet pussies rub against him. The slick noise that comes out from this is sinful and music to my ears.

"Oh, yes," I moan, rubbing my clit harder. Cora is also letting out breathy moans. I pin my gaze on her in lust while Harry shouts behind us.

"Maya!" he hisses. "Fuck that feels so good, Mum."

I feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. A wave of intense lust washes over me. I turn my body a little and flip my hair over my shoulder so it doesn't block Harry's view before leaning in closer to Cora. Our lips meet and tongues graze against each other. We make out loudly and I make sure Harry can see us but his eyes are closed. I pinch his leg and they snap open. He freezes in silence at the sight of us before gasping and shooting his load in the space between our bodies again.

He chokes and writhes for a few seconds as his orgasm fades and then lets out another load moan. 

My breath mixes with Cora's as we reach our own highs. We pull away and I grind harder against Harry to coax it all out.

"Holy shit," I breathe and slide off Harry so I'm beside him, Cora does the same. 

"That was so good, holy fuck," Harry comments. I smirk and agree with him. His mother unlocks his handcuffs and releases him. Harry instantly rubs his wrists before draping his arms around us and pushing us closer to him. I giggle and look at Cora as she runs her hands over his pecs. 

Harry eyes are closed and a happy smile rests on his face as his hands search to grab our boobs and he keeps them there. 

*-*

The three of us have our spirits lifted and it's pissing off Harry's dad. His mood is always sour but it is especially so when the one person who would be on his side is friendly with us. 

He is bitter and annoyed as we all eat dinner. After we are done and head upstairs, Harry gets a phonecall from Zayn so he excuses himself to answer it privately while I walk up to our room alone.

As if he was waiting for me to be alone, Joseph pulls me aside when Harry is nowhere near is, into a hidden alcove. 

“What are you doing?” I yell, but he slams a hand over my mouth. 

“Shut up,” he pressed his body hard against mine and his hands immediately grab my boobs and squeeze them. “Oh I’ve wanted to do this for so long...”

Despite how good it feels, I don’t want his hands on me. 

“Let me go!”

”Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy this. I know you’re just like him. Fucking everything around you. The footman told me when I threatened his job. And I know you’ve done something with my wife. She’s never been this happy with me. She’s different.”

Joseph’s hands crawl up my dress and touch the smooth skin. He brings his hand to my pussy and rubs it over my underwear.

”I’ve never seen anyone so hot in my life before... I hate that its him who brought you here, but no worries, as long as I can fuck you too, we’re good.”

He shoves his tongue in my mouth and kisses me roughly while I try to push him away.

”So sexy,” he plays with my boobs again then grinds on me, making me accidentally let out a moan.

The physical contact feels good, but knowing its someone who hurt Harry so bad, makes me not want it. I need to get away from him.

Tentatively, I reach down stroke his cock. He seizes all movement and groans. I unbuckle his belt and push his pants and boxers down to free his cock. 

“Here...” I gently push him against the wall and smirk. He grins and closes his eyes as my hands travel down. I take one look at his crotch before shoving my knee up hard.

His eyes bug out and I escape before he can react. 

“Thats what you get for hurting Harry, you fucker. And I will be telling your wife about this.”

He chokes something out but I run out of the alcove and see Harry walking a little bit down the corridor.

”Harry!” I shout, running to him. He looks back at me in surprise and I notice his eyes are slightly watered and confused. Ignoring it for a moment, I’m just relieved to see him, knowing I’m safe now.

I run up and wrap my arms around his neck, happy that he’s here and he’s not Joseph.

”M-Maya?” he whispers.

Behind me we hear Joseph’s cursing as he tumbles out of the alcove, tripping over his pants that are gathered at his feet. “You little bitch!”

He sees Harry’s murderous glare and freezes. Harry detaches my arms from around him and walks up to him menacingly, picks up him up by the collar and throws a hard punch to his face. Before throwing another and another until I scream his name and he stops.

“Don’t touch my girl ever again, or I won’t stop until you’re dead.”

”Y-you touch my wife... I know you have.”

“Because she wants me to. No one wants you.”

Harry backs away from him and returns to me. He pulls me to his side with one arm and his other hand clutches one of mine.

”I’m so sorry, baby, I’m sorry,” he apologizes, tearing up.

”Not your fault,” I assure him. “Why were you crying?”

”It is my fault. I... I heard you. And I was going to step and pull him off but I heard you moan and I heard you take off his pants,” he admits. “I thought you wanted to have sex with him so I left because I was hurt. I didn’t know you didn’t want it, I’m sorry.”

”Oh no, baby, no,” I soothe. “I only did that to trick him so I can get away, I would never fuck him not after what he did to you.”

Harry nods shamefully and kisses the top of my head. We go straight to the shower and he carefully takes off my clothes as well as his own. 

The shower is quiet and intimate. Harry lathers up my body as I shampoo his hair then we switch. Every touch is loving, and I feel my heart swell with love for him. After rinse ourselves off, he wraps his arms around my waist under the water.

I trace the tattoos on his chest and look up at him. “I love you,” he says. 

“I love you, too,” I say back with a smile. He grins and pulls me in closer. It takes seconds after my vagina touches his dick for his dick to harden. 

He presses his mouth to mine and we kiss languidly while he strokes his cock and insert it in my pussy. I moan in my mouth but let us part. My mouth stays pressed against his and my tongue rests in his mouth while he pumps in and out slowly.

Harry drags it out to the point where I’m begging him to give me my release. He looks straight into my eyes and starts rubbing my clit. His deep green eyes have me enchanted as I reach my high and cum over his cock. He continues to fuck me until he also orgasms.

He doesn’t pull out right away, just stays in there and presses kisses all over my face and neck. His gentleness makes my heart sigh and I run my hands up his back and to his hair. 

“I love you,” I say again. 

“I love you, too, so much,” he says between kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Maya go to the funeral then FaceTime the boys back home.

The morning we all got ready for the funeral. Breakfast was a few quick bites in our rooms as we got dressed. Joseph was pissed off as usual, but Cora was solemn. They waited for us to leave with them to the funeral but Harry insisted on riding separately. 

His car took a few unnecessary detours, including a McDonald’s stop, before we finally arrived (late) to the funeral. There I finally met Harry’s sister, Tilly, her husband, Mark and her seven-year-old, Grace.

It was a busy service with a lot of old white men who knew this uncle. Joseph was the last to say a few words before the will was read. According to the will, Uncle was leaving Harry his grand London mansion as well as naming him owner of his business. Tilly was receiving some his greatest art collections and his luxury Tuscany villa. When I heard this my eyes got wide and Harry noticed.

”Don’t worry babe, I can buy you a luxury villa anywhere you want, my money just tripled itself,” he says smugly. I grinned at him and sat back comfortably thinking of places I would want a house in.

The rest of the will was read, the most expensive and valued things went to his only niece and nephew (Harry and Tilly) and a new CEO was appointed. His saved money was split again between Harry and Tilly, but with twenty percent of it being distributed to various charities or people. Somewhere out there the random secretaries who Uncle fucked and got pregnant, got large sums of money to set aside for the kids' tuition and other expenses. The list of women was long which went to show how irresponsible Uncle was but I guess he made up for it by ensuring they get money even after his death. 

After the service was reception, which was held in the beautiful park outside the church. Harry went to meet a lot of the people who will now be working for him. I went with him to meet the new CEO, Jeff, who told Harry how long he’s worked for Uncle and ensured the company is in good hands. Jeff was incredibly young for what I expected him to look like. Him and Harry hit it off right away.

I got bored twenty minutes into the conversation and tried to tug Harry away for a quick fuck but he wouldn’t budge. When a new man came to greet and hug Jeff, Harry turned to me.

”Babe, I’m sorry but I can’t right now,” he tells me. 

“But Harry—”

”I know, I know. But I have a lot of people to speak with today and I’m never going to see all of them at once like I can today.”

Before I can say anything else, he gets pulled into a new conversation. Harry sends me an apologetic look to which I sigh and nod. There are plenty of men here, I’ll just find someone else to fuck.

I walk over to the refreshments table to get a drink and wait for someone to give me attention. Since this is a funeral, I chose to wear my most modest black dress--long-sleeves with a plunging neckline that goes down to my mid-thighs and has a side slit. Safe to say, I was already attracting a lot of attention. But that may be have been because myself and Tilly were some of the youngest adults here. 

I downed my drink before turning around to see an old man (probably in his sixties) move his eyes up from my ass to my face. They immediately drop down to my boobs.

"Hello," I say to him. He smiles wider and walks closer to me to start a conversation.

"What's your name?" his accent is thick.

"Maya," I smile. "Yours?"

"Arthur," he answers, taking a sip of his drink. With each word he said, he moved slightly closer to me until he's inches away. "Did you know Henry well?"

I'm about to ask who the fuck Henry is before I realize that's probably the name of Harry's uncle.

"Not at all, I'm just here for my boyfriend."

At the word 'boyfriend', he seems to get a little annoyed.

"And where's your boyfriend now?" he huffs.

"Beats me," I sigh heavily. "He's making new friends and doesn't have time for me," I pout, knowing full well I'm painting Harry as a horrible person, but I really want to have sex. 

"That's not nice at all. Shouldn't leave a beautiful woman like yourself alone," he remarks, running his hand up my arm. His hand brushes against the side of my breast. "Oops, sorry," he grins sliding his arm back down. I take a glance around to make sure no one sees. I'm not sure if anyone knows I'm with Harry but if they do, I wouldn't want to taint his reputation.

"Let's not do this here, Arthur," I say. He looks alarmed. "My boyfriend might see. Let's go somewhere more private."

He can hardly contain his excitement while taking me around to a more secluded and private area. It's about five minutes away so I know no one will find us or hear us. In between the tall bushes we find a huge rock which I sit on, spreading my legs and motion for Arthur to come closer. 

"Do you have a wife?" I ask him, running my hands under his suit jacket to take it off.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Away. Visiting her sister," he pants, grinding against my center. Light glints on his watch and I'm struck with an idea. 

"Well I hope you know, I'm not doing this for free..." I bite my lip.

"Money's not an issue for me, how much do you want?" he says immediately.

I make up an arbitrary number which Arthur is quick to hand over right away _in cash. _I slip the bills in my purse and pull down my top, hike up my skirt and let him do what he wants. It turns out to be a really good deal because Arthur didn't even do anything weird. He just squeezed my boobs, touch my pussy, fucked me for like three minutes before coming and collapsing over me.

"Wait, that's it?" I ask when he tucks himself back into his pants and zips them up. "I didn't even cum."

"Not my problem," he shrugs. "I paid you to pleasure myself, not _you_." 

He bends down to kiss me once more with a last squeeze of my tits before leaving. 

Annoyed that I have to find someone new now, I walk back to the reception.

At the drinks table theres another man (it seems that all the horny ones flock to one spot). I catch him staring at my body like he has x-ray vision. Giving him a shaky smile, I take a timid sip of my drink. He continues to leer at me which turns me on immensely. I give him a friendly smile when his eyes move from my boobs to my eyes and this is enough invitation for him to come over. He stands so close to me that his protruding belly touches my side.

"Such a beautiful woman," he comments his hand dangerously close to groping my bum.

"Thank you."

"Seems a waste to be so gorgeous and not do anything about it..."

"Then let's do something about it," I suggest, pulling away from him and slowly strutting away. He follows me as I lead him to my rock and take the same position I was in before. 

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about," he chuckles, reaching a hand forward to touch my exposed pussy but I stop him.

"I come at a price," I state. Without hesitation, he hands me over several hundred pound bills that I store away in my purse safely. "Wonderful."

His creepy smile doesn't wear off as I unbutton the too-tight shirt and reveal his bare front. I pump his small dick to make him harder while he leans his face down closer to mine. My mouth opens to welcome his tongue thinking we're going for a kiss, but he likes to just flick his tongue against mine. Finding that I really enjoy it, I groan in satisfaction and insert his penis in my pussy. His belly rubs against me as he tries to push himself as far into me as possible (which is not that far, but it's still pleasurable). I wrap my arms and legs around his wide waist, to hold him close to me and open my mouth wider. His tongue stokes mine heavily before he pulls away from me.

He leans down and licks a long stripe up my pussy. I scream in pleasure, having not expected that. He tongue works wonders on my clit until I finally find my release and cum which he is eager to lick up. His cock gets pushed into my pussy again and again until he shoots loads in me.

I go back a few more times, racking up about ten thousand pound from horny, perverted old man whose wives don't satisfy them anymore. When I've finally had enough, I make myself look as presentable as possible before popping a mint in my mouth and spritzing some perfume over me.

"Maya," Harry smiles when I find him, "there you are! Have fun?" he asks the last part quietly.

"Oh yeah, and I got rich too," I tell him. He grins appreciatively, wrapping an arm around my waist. I'm about to ask him if we can go home now when a small voice giggles behind us. 

Grace slaps her hand against Harry's thigh making him look down. 

"Who's that?" he pretends to look around and not see Grace until she's laughing harder.

"It's me! Uncle Harry, it's me!" she shouts.

"Oh! Princess Grace, its you! I'm so sorry, Your Highness, I didn't see you," he jokes. She lifts her arms, wanting to be lifted up and he complies. "How may I be of service, Princess?"

She tries to order him around and he's forced to tell her he can't be her 'horsy' right now because we're at a funeral. 

"Oh, Grace, there you are! Don't run off like that again," Tilly says relieved when she sees Grace with Harry. "Harry, you should come over for dinner before you go back."

"We'll see," Harry replies, handing Grace off to Tilly.

"No, you have to come! Grace misses you, and I'd really like to get to know Maya better," she smiles warmly at me.

"Mark doesn't like me," he states bluntly.

"Because he doesn't think you can keep your hands to yourself," she replies casually. Harry scoffs.

"I'm not going to do anything to my own niece," he grumbles.

"Then come to dinner," she says simply. Harry ponders this. "Okay, if you really want to avoid him, he flies out Friday morning for a business meeting. Grace and I miss you and would really like to see you and Maya," she assures him. 

Harry looks at me as if asking if I would like that. "I'd love to come over," I say. 

"Okay, Friday at six, don't be late!" Tilly says quickly before Harry can make anymore excuses.

**

When we got home later that day, Harry and I ate in our room. After one of the maids took our plates back, Harry turned to me.

"I'm gonna go see my mother, you wanna come with me?" he asks eagerly. Too tired after all the fucking today and comfortable in my bed, I decline.

"I'm too tired to leave. Besides, I wanted to FaceTime Amy, you go ahead though."

He nods and heads out. I know he's going to miss his mother since we go back in a few days, so he's trying to spend as much time with her as he can. When it's exactly nine o'clock, I grab my iPad and call Amy. 

"Maya!" she shouts into the camera, "How are you?"

"I'm great! The funeral is over, Harry inherited a lot."

"That's nice. Was he sad?"

"Not really, I don't think he knew the Uncle that well. What have you been up to? The boys still treating you well?"

"Oh yeah. They don't fuck me all the time, they feel bad. They just kinda use each other but I'm allowed to watch."

"That's nice."

"And they've stopped taking turns to cook dinner. If Liam doesn't make anything, we order take out. Our diet is not good without you here."

Knowing they needed me for something made me feel better. Amy tells me about the books she's been reading, one of them recommended by Louis (who I didn't even know read books). About an hour later she says she's going downstairs to the living room to catch her favourite program when Niall pops his head into her room.

"Ames, there's pizza leftover if you want any more," he tells her and then sees my face. "Maya!" he exclaims, running over to jump on her bed and making the camera shake. "Miss you woman, what's up?"

I start filling Niall in on what's happening when Amy interrupts.

"Do this on your own phone, I need mine and I'm going downstairs! Bye Maya, love you!"

"Love you!" I manage to say before the calls ends. Three minutes later, Niall FaceTimes me again from his own room. 

"Sorry about that, Amy had to run. There's a new CW show she's obsessed with. Anyway, tell me more about your trip."

We catch up for about half an hour when he asks me if I can take my shirt off for him. I roll my eyes and lift up my tank top, unclasping my bra and letting my tits out. I turn my iPad's orientation for its portrait and he can see my face and my tits well. 

"Yes," he groans happily, his hand palming his dick over his boxers. I tell him if I took my bra off, its only fair for him to take his boxers. "Oh I'd love to do that."

Niall puts his laptop on his bed with the camera pointed at him as he strips his boxers and strokes his dick. I bite my lip and rest back comfortably enjoying the view of Niall touching himself. He groans and lifts his eyes to look at the camera so I shake my tits for him and squeeze them. He smiles in approval and strokes faster.

"Niall," Louis bursts into his room, "What are you--oh, Maya!" Louis comes in view of the camera and I see he's all naked except for the the briefs doing a poor job of hiding his hard dick. "I didn't know Niall was talking to you, I just came for a quick fuck--"

"Don't let me stop you! Do it," I say eager to see some action. The boys laugh and Louis smirks. He pulls his boxers down and throws them aside before moving closer to Niall. They fall into each other's arms with their lips meeting. Lips smack loudly and I moan. "Can you guys grind against each other?" Without pulling apart, both of them grind their fronts, their dicks getting harder. "Grab each other's asses," I instruct.

Both of their hands fall down to the other's ass. Niall gropes Louis' ass, gripping his cheeks firmly to play with the flesh. Louis has Niall's ass cupped in his hands. He pulls his crotch back a little before bumping it back with Niall's. 

"Oh, Louis," Niall moans faintly dropping his head to Louis' shoulder.. They continue to moan softly and bump their crotches together, occasionally maneuvering to slide their cocks together. 

My hand naturally finds it way to my pussy and I start rubbing. Niall lifts his head and sticks his tongue out to lick Louis' lips, forcing the other boy to open his eyes and mouth. Their tongues extend past their lips and join in the middle. Flicking, stroking, sucking. I pant as I watch them hotly play with their tongues.

The door opens, startling me enough to pull my hand away from my pussy.

"I'm back, I had some fun. But Mum is tired now so she went to bed. How's Amy?" Harry asks, plopping down on the bed beside me and looking at my iPad screen. "Oh," he says surprised to see Niall and Louis making out and rubbing their cocks together.

"Ayyy, Harry!" Louis exclaims, not pulling his hands away from Niall's bum. Niall also holds Louis' ass tighter, continuing the bumping they had going. 

"Hey, man, what's up? I see your having fun."

"Yeah," Louis responds. "Miss your cock, though."

"Yeah? Well, when I come back I'll fuck your tight little hole so hard, you'll wonder why you missed it."

Harry, getting turned on, begins to touch me.

"What have you two been up to?" he asks.

"Oh you know, the usually: kissing, fucking, being naked, ordering take out," Niall responds. "Liam fucks me every morning, he's always so horny."

"Yeah?" Harry groans, inserting two fingers in my pussy. I yelp but he continues to finger fuck me the more they talk.

"Hey do us a favour?" Louis requests.

"What?"

"Fuck Maya really hard for us. I miss her."

I smile at him but I don't have time to respond before Harry yanks my iPad from my lap and places it on the bedside table. He makes sure the camera is pointed to the bed before pulling his clothes. 

"Maya get naked," he instructs. I snap out of my daze and do as he says, quickly getting on all fours because I want him to fuck me doggy-style. Harry comes up behind me, rubs my pussy a little before pushing his cock in. Instantly, I feel complete and close my eyes.

"Fuck her hard!" Niall shouts through the iPad. I open my eyes to see both the boys are now sitting on the bed and stroking their cocks as they watch Harry and I. Harry picks up his speed and _slams_ into me. I scream, certain that someone in this mansion must have heard me, as he continously shoves his fat cock in my pussy.

"Ohhhhhh, Harry!" I scream.

"Shut up, or someone will hear," he grunts, pulling my head back my hair. The sting from my scalp causes me to hiss. I close my eyes from the pain and pleasure of Harry's force. After a few minutes he stops abruptly to rough twist my body so I'm laying my back. "Let me see those gorgeous tits." His hands slide under my thighs to pull me up enough so he can slide his dick back in. I moan and writhe at the relentlessness of his fucking until I come.

Harry doesn't stop or slows his pace down at all. The boys encourage him to keep it up and he does. His dick slides out and I'm only half aware of him stroking himself over me. Before I can even register anything, his cum is shooting all over my face. He taps the excess on my tits to clean himself while the boys cheer. I roll my eyes seeing Harry act like he's a hero or something. 

I go to clean my face and when I return Harry is lying down and stroking his cock thats already hard again, as he watches Niall and Louis. He left space for me on the bed between himself and the iPad so I crawl in front of him to see the boys are 69ing. Harry waits for me to get comfortable before lifting my leg and slipping his cock in my pussy as we watch Niall and Louis eagerly suck each other's cocks.

In contrast to ten minutes ago, Harry very slowly and lazily fucks my cunt while I fall asleep to loud smacking noises of dicks being sucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope everyone is doing well in this quarantine. I guess you can expect some more regular updates since I'm not really doing anything else. 
> 
> In the next chapter we will have Harry and Maya visiting his sister before the two go back home. Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter as well as if you have any suggestions/requests for the upcoming chapters! I know some of you already requested some degradation and more incest, I didn't forget about you, I will add those in! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Maya go to Tilly's for dinner. Things start to heat up between Maya and Tilly.

I dressed in my usual skanky clothes for dinner at Tilly’s. Harry and arrived on time with some wine and a bouquet of flowers. 

“Oh these are lovely thank you!” Tilly accepts the gifts graciously, running around to place the flowers in water and also start the tea, while making Grace come out of her hiding place, wherever she was. 

“Do you want some help?” I ask her, while Harry looks for his niece. 

“Oh no, it’s quite alright! I forgot our housekeeper, Mrs. White, requested to have today off since it’s her grandson’s birthday. So I’m a little frazzled but I think I can manage. She cooks for us as well, so I apologize if dinner isn’t what you’re used to tonight, I don’t cook that often.”

See the tired look on Tilly’s face made me feel bad for her. 

“I can help you with dinner—"

“No, no I won’t allow it, you’re a guest.”

“No, seriously I love cooking—"

“Maya is an excellent chef,” Harry chips in re-entering the room now with a giggly Grace in his arms. “Had to talk her out of working in a restaurant so I can have her all to myself.”

I smile shyly and Tilly finally nods accepting my help. She leads me to the kitchen which is slightly bigger than Harry’s. I find out that our dinner was burnt to a crisp which honestly relieved me a little because as nice as Tilly is, I did not trust her food enough to eat it. 

She apologizes and nearly cries at the sight of the “risotto” while I assure her I can whip up something fast. I sit Tilly down and make her tell me where to find various things.

Half an hour later, she’s telling me about her university days while I have a nice shrimp scampi cooking. I’m chopping up veggies for the salad when Harry and Grace come to ask us when dinner will be served. 

“Five minutes,” I let them know, smiling at Grace. Tilly goes to set up the table as Harry comes up to me. He places his hands low on hips and hums in my ear.

“Mmm, I missed your cooking,” he groans. I grin at him happily and give him a nice kiss on the lips. 

“Help me take these,” I tell him.

Dinner is amazing and the wine is amazing. Tilly and I get along really well and I can tell it makes Harry really happy. Around Grace, Harry acts like a five-year-old but it’s all good fun and adorable. Once dinner is over, Tilly asks if I can help her with the dishes while assigning a harder task for Harry: putting Grace to sleep.

Grace’s energy is high so I don’t know he will manage but he can figure it out. 

I help Tilly load the dishwater when she says, “Maya you seem like a nice girl.”

“Thanks,” I smile. “You seem really nice too.”

“Do you know about my brother?”

“What do you mean?” I scowl.

“I mean, of course you’ve probably noticed... you’re dating him.” I remain silent to let her continue. “He’s a sex addict. And I know that’s not a bad thing—I mean it is, as is any addiction—but it doesn’t make him a bad person! There’s just some things you should be aware of.”

“I do know,” I inform her. “He told me the first night I met him.”

“And you stayed with him?” she asked in bewilderment.

“I... am one, too,” I admit shamefully. 

“Oh,” she lets that sink in, then, “Oh well, I guess that works out perfectly for the both of you.”

“He helped me be more comfortable with how I was born, I owe him a lot. He’s always encouraging me to do what makes me happy.”

“That’s sweet, I’m really glad,” Tilly says. “But there is something you should know. I don’t know if he’s told you. A few years ago, my dad tricked him into dating a therapist to cure him of his addiction because he... found Harry having sex with our mum,” she mutters the last part and looks up at me anxiously.

“He told me about that, yes,” I tell her. This surprises her. 

“He told you that? Wow, he must really trust you.”

I smile and shrug.

“And you don’t mind?” she continues.

“No,” I shrug again. “Actually, if I’m gonna be honest, I’ve seen them. And I’ve joined them. Your mum is hot.”

I’m questioning whether I should have revealed all this to her, when I notice her look at me with a curious gaze. 

When everything is cleaned, we make our way to the living room where Harry joins us.

“Finally got her to sleep?” Tilly asks, pouring herself and us some more wine.

“She is way too energetic,” Harry huffs plopping down on the couch. “Does Mark still own that winery?”

“Yes, and its doing really well,” Tilly answers.

“Does he keep some here? Don’t tell him this, but his company makes some damn good wine.”

“Yes, it’s in the wine cellar downstairs, do you know the way?”

“I can find it!” he says happily and leaves.

“Mark owns a winery?” I ask Tilly. She downs the rest of her drink and scoots closer to me.

“Yes.”

“Thats really cool—”

“Maya?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you like girls?”

I can sense where this is going.

“Yes...”

“Would you...” her eyes are lightly glossed. “Would you mind if I tried something?”

“No, what is it?”

Tilly hesitantly brings her face closer to mine. Her sweet perfume overpowers my senses and I close my eyes to meet to her lips. 

She kisses me softly and curiously before pulling away. I think that’s all she wanted to do before she brings her lips down again, harder. One of her hands resting on my shoulder moves down until it grazes my breast. I moan and clamp my hand over hers, making her squeeze.

“Touch them, please,” I whisper.

She wastes no time in straddling my hips and placing both her palms over my tits. I moan as she grinds her center over mine. It’s the sound of a hard object dropping that snaps us out of trance.

Harry stands a few feet away, his jaw on the floor and a wine bottle rolling towards us. Tilly instantly rises and apologizes.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault! I moved onto her, it was me!”

“Tilly—” Harry starts.

“I don’t know what got into me,” Tilly bursts, closing her eyes and holding her head. “There’s just been this heavy dry spell with Mark and I and—Maya is so hot—”

“Tilly!” Harry snaps, holding her shoulders. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

He shakes his head.

“Are-are you mad?” she asks me. I shake my head as well.

“We do this a lot,” Harry tells her. “Maya and I have many sexual partners, we don’t really mind it. Makes everything more exciting."

He drops his arms and takes a step back.

“So, by all means, continue,” he says. “Just don’t mind me, I’ll probably be here jerking off,” he chuckles. Tilly reverts back to normal and slaps his shoulder.

She looks at me uncertainly, so I smile and pat the spot next to me on the couch.

“Have you ever been with a girl before?” I ask. She shakes her head no. “Do you want to? With me?” She nods quickly. I grin and bring my face close to hers again. We kiss slowly, I let her set the pace and control it, occasionally touching her. 

When the kiss gets hungrier, we scoot closer together. My hands find their way to her back and unzip her dress. She flinches and pulls away.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay,” I assure her, sensing her discomfort. “I can go first.” 

I stand up and unzip my dress letting it pool on the ground before unclasping my bra and letting it drop too. I leave my panties on for now.

Tilly’s eyes widen as she gazes at my tits. I sit back down and rub her leg.

“Can I take off your clothes now?” I ask. She gulps and nods, her eyes shifting to Harry nervously. I look back to see him palming himself. “Is it okay if he’s here?” Tilly doesn’t say anything. “He’s not gonna think it’s weird, he’s really turned on right now I can tell.” 

Tilly chuckles and eventually nods. I help her out of her clothes until she’s also in just her panties. I straddle her with one leg and push my chest forward to make her lean back. Our breasts touch, making her close her eyes. I move so our nipples graze each other’s and she hisses, her hands find their way to my ass. Our centers grind against one another again. 

Tilly and I continue making out, our tongues grazing hotly. She holds her hands on my ass and presses it down so I grind against her hard. I stop eventually to pull away, which causes her to whine.

“Wait,” I say, and pull her panties down. Her pussy was wet and completely bald, as I knew mine was. She looks down at me intrigued. I lick a stripe up her cunt and she shudders. My tongue flicks against her slit, even going in a little to fuck to her entrance. I hear Harry hiss behind us but Tilly doesn’t notice. My lips close around her clit and I suck hard, making her scream.

“Fuck, yes!” she pulls my head closer. I continue eating her out until she’s getting closer before pulling away. “No!”

“Hold on,” I instruct. I pull my panties off and toss them to Harry who catches them and eagerly brings it up for a sniff. 

I spread Tilly’s legs wide open, exposing her her wet pussy. She pants with her eyes half closed as I scissor our legs and bring my pussy down to hers while hugging one of legs to my chest. At first I only gently touch her pussy with mine, already having her moan like crazy. Then I start going harder, rubbing more aggressively. 

“Oh shit! Oh yes!” she screams, grabbing my tits and squeezing them hard. I bend down a little closer to her, shoving my breasts in her face.

“Suck,” I demand. She carefully brings one of my nipples to her mouth and sucks gently then harder. My eyes roll back at the pleasure I’m feeling.

Behind me I hear a wet noise. I look back to see Harry has abandoned his pants and boxers and now sits with his legs spread wide, all his goods out in the open and feverishly jerking off. 

“Do you want come over and—" I begin.

“No it’s fine. I’m fine watching, I don’t want to make Tilly uncomfortable,” he says.

At the sound of her name, Tilly detaches her mouth from my nipple and opens her eyes.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I’m so horny right now, I don’t care about anything but getting my release,” she states. Harry gulps and nods, rising to walk over to us. On the way, he discards his shirt so he’s completely naked. 

I stick my ass out at him. 

“Put it in my ass,” I tell him. “Do you have lube?”

He goes back to search through his jacket pocket and returns with a small bottle of lube. 

“Love how you carry that around like it’s hand sanitizer,” I tease.

“Hey, you never know when your girlfriend will tell you to fuck her ass,” he chuckles, lubing up his massive cock and my hole. I turn back to Tilly to see she’s transfixed on her brother’s cock.

“He’s big, I know,” I say to her and she nods in agreement, her eyes wide. This definitely boosts Harry’s ego, because he stops prepping me and inserts his dick. “Oh, fuck,” I moan. 

I lay pretty motionless as Harry rocks into me, making my pussy grind against Tilly’s. His energy and speediness means he’s going faster than I was going originally, something that Tilly notices as well. Her moans get louder and Harry takes this as reason to rock me against her even harder and faster. 

“Oh, oh!” Tilly screams, cumming hard. Her slick juices smear around my pussy and make loud wet noises. I moan hard as I hit my climax as well. We stay in our positions, breathing heavily with the only other sound being Harry’s grunts and the wet slapping as his cock hits my ass.

Harry stretches one hand over to massage one of my breasts, dangerously close to touching Tilly. Tilly doesn’t really pay attention to what he’s doing because her head is dropped back and her eyes are closed.

My pussy throbs the more Harry massages and tweaks my nipple. He pauses to get more comfortable in the position he is fucking me in before continuing. This new position brings me lower and closer to Tilly, who still has her eyes closed but her hands are now sliding up and down my waist.

I watch as Harry discreetly shifts his hand from my breast onto Tilly’s breast, giving it a light squeeze. She gasps and opens her eyes looking down at it. Harry squeezes harder and rubs his thumb in circles over her nipple. 

“Harry!” she shouts, in pleasure or in scolding, I’m not sure. Harry ignores her and momentarily stops fucking me to stretch his other hand to massage her other breast. “Harry,” Tilly says again and tiredly pries his hands off her, “you can’t.”

Harry shakes her off and resumes his assault on her tits, completely transfixed by them, “But I want to.” 

Knowing from experience how skilled Harry’s hands are, I’m not at all surprised to see Tilly succumbing to him. She closes her eyes and moans. Harry's cock is lodged deep in my ass, so using my hand I carefully pull him out. He looks at me in confusion.

"I just want to come to this side," I shrug with a small grin, moving out from between him and Tilly to let them get closer. A grin tugs at his lip and he bends down to bring his face between Tilly's legs. Tilly looks nervous, pleasured but nervous, so to help her feel better I get on my knees and suck on her nipple. She visibly relaxes before looking between her legs and half-heartedly trying to push Harry's head away.

Harry inhales a long whiff of her sweet pussy before looking her straight in the eyes and dragging his tongue up her slit.

A loud moan escapes Tilly's mouth. Knowing how Harry is with his ego, this excites him greatly. He circles his tongue around her clit and when her juices start to leak, he lick and sucks it all up. His mouth is way more skilled than mine, and it seems Mark's as well. I can't resist anymore, so I bring a hand down to my own pussy to rub my clit.

"Fuck Harry, that feels so good, oh my God," Tilly breathes. Harry snakes his tongue in to tongue-fuck her for a minute until she orgasms. She's a screamer and I'm surprised the neighbours haven't heard yet. Harry slurps up all the excess juices and rises. Gently wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he scoots closer. He picks up his long, hard cock and rests it between Tilly's legs, slowly dragging it up and down. I lick my lips and sit back, watching the scene before me while rubbing my clit.

Since the assault on her pussy has stopped, Tilly began thinking rationally again. 

"Harry, we shouldn't..." she mutters when he covers his dick with her wetness and pokes at her entrance.

"We're already there, I'm basically in you," he says, pushing his tip in slowly. 

"Still... it's wrong..." she grimaces.

"Mum does it with me. How bad can it be? It's not my fault your husband isn't fucking you properly. You should be grateful I'm doing this." 

Tilly didn't know what else to do except whine. Harry, overcome by lust, pushes all the way in, making her head lift and her eyes to bug out.

"FUCK!" she screams as Harry fucks into her repeatedly. I've never seen him fuck anyone slowly, except for that time we made love in the shower, and when he took Amy's virginity, so I'm not surprised at the intensity. 

Tilly, it seems, wasn't prepared at all for the force Harry fucks with, despite seeing his monster cock.

Harry, once again, is transfixed by his sister's boobs, which are jiggling now because of how hard he's fucking her. He pauses to bend slightly and grip the her tits between his large hands. 

"Oh, how badly I've wanted to touch these since you started wearing a bra," he admits. He grunts and takes the same nipple I was sucking on before in his mouth and gives it a harsh tug. Tilly has tears streaming down her face from the intensity of Harry's fucking and the fact that she's sensitive from already cumming twice. 

I let out a whine of my own and slip a finger in my pussy. Harry hears me and takes a look at my exposed pussy spread open.

"You having fun watching this?" he smirks.

"Mmm," I hum, my biting my lip to control my moans. I close my eyes, loving the sound of skin slapping against skin as Harry fucks his own sister.

Soon enough, Tilly comes a third time, and miraculously, Harry does too. The slapping slows down before Harry thrusts in one more time, lodging himself as deep as he can go. He stays there and collapses over Tilly, bending his neck so he can nuzzle his face between her breasts.

"Mmm, fuck, that was so good," Harry mutters, giving the breasts he was still cupping a firm squeeze. "Thank you," he says looking up at Tilly.

"I... shit... that was so..." she struggles to form a coherent sentence. "S'all stupid Mark's fault. Can't believe he was so bad, I had to fuck my little brother to finally be satisfied."

Harry laughs loudly and Tilly joins in after a moment. She looks down at him fondly and ruffles his hair.

"Alright, are you gonna get out of me now?" she questions. Harry nods and reluctantly pulls out of her pussy, his cock softening.

"Maya," he calls to me. I look up. "Come sit."

Harry scoots to the other side of the large couch and leans his head back against the armrest. I nearly trip over my feet in my excitement to sit on his face. Harry chuckles at me but helps me get in position over him. His strong arms loop around my thighs and hold me down as his licks at my pussy. 

"Wait," I stop him, after a few minutes. "I want to turn around."

He helps me again, as I carefully twist my body so I'm still sitting on his face, but now facing his cock. From here, I'm surprised to see Tilly on all fours, hovering over Harry's erect cock. His legs are spread wide, giving her plenty of room to come up right in front of his dick. 

I bend down to lick his tall cock, watching it bobble a little, before making eye contact with Tilly. We both stretch out our tongues and lick up Harry's shaft, making him let out a loud moan that vibrates through me. The pleasure from his tongue gets too intense for me so I focus on how great it feels, letting Tilly take over blowing Harry. When I cum, Harry continues to suck me, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. I bend down again to also suck his dick, while Tilly moves to fondle and lick his balls.

"Ohhhhhh," Harry moans, sending another course of pleasure through me. 

I lick my lips and pucker them at Tilly, half an inch away from Harry's dick. She opens her mouth and we meet halfway to make out, keeping Harry's tip between our mouths the best we can. I know he loves this from the time I did it with Louis. Harry stops eating me out to enjoy two mouths making out (with lots of tongue) with his cock in between.

"Fuck! Keep going," he demands. "Suck harder." We obey his instructions until he orgasms and shoots his load over our faces. I slide off of Harry's face to kneel in the small space left for me on the big couch, beside Tilly. Harry rises and takes in our sperm-smeared faces. "You two are proper whores," he grins with lust-filled eyes. "Right?" he leans in closer, using his thumbs to further spread his cum over our faces before snaking his hands around our necks and pushing our heads in closer. He brings Tilly and I close to his face and sticks his tongue to lick our mouths. I moan and open my mouth, letting my tongue graze his and kissing Tilly's lips. Tilly is slight unsure about how to do this, but just as eager as we are in our three-way kiss. 

The three of us sit there and kiss for a few moments, never getting tired of each other until Tilly lets us know about the spare bedroom with the huge bed on this floor. Abandoning our clothes and forgotten wine, Harry wraps an arm around both of our waists, which falls to cup our bums within two seconds. His squeezes our asses and even snakes his fingers in to the crack between our legs to stroke our pussies, while Tilly leads the way. 

We eventually stop in front of a room. Tilly leads me in while Harry closes the door behind us and locks it just in case Grace happens to wake up and check every room in the house for us.

I smile and jump on the big bed, landing on my knees and pull Tilly in with me. She stumbles and we tumble over, our limbs getting tangled and breasts knocking. We giggle and look over at Harry, who smiles down at us proudly before climbing into the bed with us for a long night of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts! And as always, let me know if you have any requests, I will try to do them :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Maya go through their last day in England before flying back home.

Harry was quiet on our last day in England. We started the day with the usual morning sex before going to have breakfast. Cora greeted us with a sad smile and pulled Harry in for a long hug. After a couple minutes when she showed no sign of letting him go, he slid his arm down her back to pinch her bum, making her release him.

“We still have the entire day, mum, I’m not leaving this second,” he chuckles, pulling a chair out for me to sit at the table and taking the seat next to me.

“I know, but I will miss you so much,” Cora says.

“Well, you can always visit me,” Harry says a little bitterly, and he piles his plate up with food. In his mind, if his mother really missed him, she would have attempted to visit him these past few years. They had more than enough money to make that happen.

“You know I can’t. Joseph...” Cora doesn’t bother being quiet. Joseph wasn’t home, he found a reason to leave the house early and return late so he isn’t forced to say any nice things to Harry. Usually the maids set up the table, but today the housekeeper brought the food. She set a fresh pot of tea on the table. “Thank you, Miranda.”

“Ruth prepared lunch and set it aside like you asked, ma’am,” Miranda tells Cora.

“Brilliant. And the rest of the servants?”

“All packed up and gone for the day. I will be on my way out now. Should you need anything else, I’m only a call away.”

“Thank you, Miranda,” Cora says. Miranda leaves, and Cora looks back at us. “I gave the help the day off today. With Joseph gone and it being your last day, Harry, I thought we could use the privacy.”

Harry laughs humourlessly and shakes his head. “Why can’t you visit me?”

“Joseph won’t let me, you know that Harry,” she argues. The sound of a car pulling out and driving away lets us know Miranda has left and we’re all alone.

“So? Who cares?” Harry demands. “He also doesn’t let you fuck me, but you still do it!”

“It’s different... he knows how to turn a blind to things going on in the mansion, but if I were to leave for a long period against his will he would never forgive me.”

“And you actually care about his opinion?!” Harry ridicules. 

“He’s my husband! My-my whole life is built and centered around him!” she argues feebly. I can sense Harry getting angrier so I put a hand on his thigh to calm him down. I know to him it’s very black and white, but Cora is in a different position than him.

“Not if you divorce him,” he adds, calmer now. 

“And what? Lose everything I have?”

“You wouldn’t lose anything except that old fart. You didn’t even sign a prenup.”

“How did you find the papers?”

“I snooped around his office.” Harry shrugged like it was normal.

“I can’t just divorce him for no reason. Even if I do, his lawyers will make sure I get the least I can from it.”

“Not if he cheats on you,” he says smugly. “Then you can get at least half his assets.”

“He could just as easily tell the court I’ve been sleeping with you, that’s also cheating.”

“It’s harder to believe a mother would have sex with her son than it is to believe an old rich businessman is sleeping around with random women. If he tries to point fingers at you, he’ll look like he’s grasping at straws. Think about it, mum... I mean, you hate him! You haven’t been happy in years.” Cora seemed to consider this. “Besides you’re still young. Got a hot body, a nice set of knockers,” Harry grins. “Men will fall at your feet. You can find another husband.”

Cora was quiet for the rest of breakfast.

At eleven, Harry went to the library with his laptop for a Skype call with the CEO of his uncle’s company, Jeff, to discuss how things will pan out. I took a walk around the garden with Cora. 

“You think I should get a divorce as well?” she asks me.

“I think you deserve to be happy. And a man preventing you from seeing your own son does not care about what makes you happy,” I tell her honestly.

Cora looks at me.

“I should move to America?” she asks. I never said that, but her bringing it up makes me wonder.

“Do you want to?”

“I’ve always...” she gets a little shy. “I wanted to be an actress when I was younger. I had a lot of dreams.”

“You should pursue them!” I exclaim. “Cora, I can’t believe I never knew that.”

“No one knows it. Not even Harry or Tilly. But I’m old now.”

“Not at all. You look young. How old are you?”

“42. I had Tilly when I was sixteen. It’s why my parents forced me to marry Joseph.”

“Cora, you’re are still young. You should at least give yourself a chance!”

Cora chuckles and brushes some of my hair back.

“You’re really sweet. I’m so happy Harry found someone like you.”

My pussy tingles and I grab her hand. “Let’s go back inside.”

We go inside and Cora tells me she wants me to have some clothes that don’t really look good on her but would fit me better. Her closet is a huge room. We walk through and she pulls out various garments, getting me to try them on. I take off my dress so I’m just in my bra and panties and slip on the dress she hands me.

“Wonderful, ah, it looks so nice on you!” she compliments. I take that off and try more clothes until my own are under a pile and I’m struggling to find them. “It’s okay, no need to get redressed, you’re just going to try more, anyway.” 

We find a pair of matching bathing suits and try them on. I can tell she feels younger and sexier around me. Loving this side of her, I do what I can to fuel it by touching her, wrapping an arm around her waist as we check ourselves out in the mirror. 

We move to the jewelry next and though there’s no reason to do so, we still strip out of our bathing suits and just stay naked. Cora pulls a fancy 18k gold necklace and tells me to turn around. Having worn nothing so expensive, I’m a little startled. She ties it behind my neck, and we admire it.

“It’s beautiful,” I breathe. 

“It is,” Cora agrees, pulling out one of her favourites and put it on herself. Her necklace dips down to the valley between her breasts and I look at it in fascination. We come closer to compare the two, standing unnecessarily close until our breasts touch and we wrap our arms around each other. I let out a little moan and push myself closer to her. Cora moves her breasts from side to side to play with my boobs when we hear the door open.

“Mum? Maya? Are you guys in here—there you are!” Harry walks in. “Couldn’t find you anywhere,” he adds, pulling his pants down along with his boxers and removing his shirt. He walks closer to us. “Trying on jewelry?”

“I was looking through what I wanted to give to Maya.”

“Aw, mum, you don’t have to. I’m going to buy her a lot when we get back,” Harry says. “You should keep your jewelry.”

“I want to,” Cora smiles. “Besides look how beautiful this one looks on her.”

Harry turns his attention to the necklace on my chest and moves his gaze down to my breasts then back to the necklace. “Oh yeah, this is nice,” his finger traces the diamonds then slide down to cup my breast and squeeze. I moan out loud.

“Thank you, Cora, you really didn’t have to,” I say to her grateful as Harry plays with my boobs. He brings his hands to my ass and pulls me up against him until my chest touches his.

Cora presses up against him from behind too, so Harry’s sandwiched between us. She grinds down against his ass, moaning lightly. Our hands roam Harry’s body, making his eyes close and mouth drop. I kiss around his neck and reach a hand down to stroke his cock.

“Oh fuck, I’m doing to have a wonderful day,” Harry states, happily.

**

We fuck in the closet until we’re tired and hungry. Staying naked, we go down to the kitchen to find the food the cook left behind. Cora tells me stories of when Harry was young while we eat to gather energy.

After that we all fuck in the drawing room, then the library, then Joseph’s study, then the pool, then the garden, then we go back inside. After each fuck, we get into a conversation about something and Cora goes to show us something, but we get distracted really quickly which is why we made it through half the mansion fucking all day long.

When it’s finally evening, we order some takeout. No one has it in them to cook, much less me. Harry has his tongue deep in his mother’s pussy while I’m using my hand to milk out the last of his orgasm, when the doorbell security alarm goes off, alerting us that someone is at the front gates.

I’ve seen how the butler opens the door, so I offer to answer the door. Harry left his credit card on the table when we placed the order, so I grab that and press the button on the home system to open the gate while I walk to the front door. The delivery man gets to the front door before I do because I keep hearing his knocking.

“Fuck!” I curse, realizing I forgot to bring anything to cover myself up with. I look around and see nothing around that can help me except a plant, but I can’t exactly hold that while I pay. The incessant knocking continues. Fuck it. He’s just going to see me naked.

I unlock the door and open it a crack. A man in his thirties blinks back at me.

“Um, I’m terribly sorry about this,” I whisper. “But I’m kind of naked... do you mind if I grab—”

“I don’t mind you being naked,” he says hurriedly, stumbling over his words and bending his head to get a peak.

“Y-you’re okay with that?” I ask.

“Yeah. You don’t have to grab anything. I’m kind of behind, so I can get in trouble if I wait here any longer,” he tells me.

“Oh, no no! I don’t want to get you in trouble!” I say feeling bad. I step out from behind the door and hand him the credit card. His jaw drops and he stares me up and down. I wave my hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance. He apologizes and pulls out his machine so I can pay. While I’m paying, he glances between my exposed vagina and my breasts, subtly palming his hard-on.

I give him the machine back and grab the food to set it on the counter behind me with the credit card.

“Well, bye!” I smile.

“Wait!” he exclaims. I look at him confused. “I know this is a long shot... but uh... do you think I can get a quick grab? Just one touch?” he asks confused.

I roll my eyes and shrug. “Why not?”

I step over the threshold and he eagerly drops his things to touch my boobs. He squeezes once and then unable to hold himself back, squeezes again. I giggle at his eagerness and he quickly sneaks a hand down to feel my vagina.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” I stop him playfully and remove his hand. He watches me in awe and I turn around to step back in the house. Before closing the door I wink at him.

When I get back to the drawing room where Harry and Cora and now fucking hard, I put Harry’s credit card where it was and start taking the food out. I take one container of noodles and a set of chopsticks and start eating, waiting for the mother and son to finish fucking and join me.

“Oh Harry, oh Harry, oh oh oh,” Cora moans repeatedly each time Harry pounds into her. I notice my phone on the table and reach over to grab it. “Fuck me, ugh fuck me good! Yes yes yes yes! Just like that! Ahhhhh!” 

Cora screams. Harry grunts hard and changes their position so he can fuck her at an easier angle and pistons his hips. “Mmm,” Harry groans as I scroll through my phone. “God, you feel so good, mum. Never wanna stop.”

Harry eventually stops a few minutes later when he cums. Cora looks absolutely destroyed, so Harry scoops her up and sits her upright. I take one box to her with chopsticks and a water bottle. She thanks me and drinks the water to soothe her throat before opening her box. Harry returns on our couch with his own container, and we eat.

I think about the things I still have to pack soon because Harry and I are leaving tonight. We’re going in a private jet so thankfully we have some time before we have to leave. Harry and I packed everything yesterday because he likes to make sure he has everything done on time. But I just remembered the things Cora set aside for me. She threw things randomly in a suitcase, so I have to sort it all out before we go.

I throw out my trash, and return to see Amy sent me a couple texts. While responding to her quickly, I feel Harry come up behind me, pressing kisses on the side of my neck. His hands squeeze my boobs and I feel his hard-on against my back. I send the reply to Amy and then focus on Harry, running my hand up to cup his cheek.

“I have to finish packing, baby,” I tell him, kissing his lips.

“But we already finished packing,” Harry coaxes a few more kisses, subtly sliding his cock between my ass cheeks.

“No, I have to sort out the new things.”

“Oh, I should help you with that,” Cora immediately rises. 

“No, you don’t have to, it’s okay,” I assure her.

“But I sent all the maids home—they would have done it if I didn’t.”

“Cora, it’s fine, really,” I smile at her. “You can help me by taking care of your son, he’s insatiable.” I give Harry one more kiss before pushing him away. He turns back to his mother and molds his lips with hers. I make my way upstairs and leave them alone to make use of the last few hours they have together before we leave.

**

I changed into the clothes I would wear and moved the suitcases I could downstairs about forty minutes before we had to leave to see Tilly came over alone. 

“Hey,” she greets me with a hug. She tells me about how she left Grace at home with a babysitter to come see us off as we walk to the main room. Her head turns from me to the couch to see her mother and brother lying naked on the couch together and she stares at them transfixed. 

“Tilly!” Cora gasps. Tilly shakes herself out of her trance and smiles.

“Hi mum. Hi Harry. You haven’t even changed yet? You’re leaving soon.”

“I will,” Harry mutters, hugging his mother closer. Tilly and I sit down and chat, with Cora joining in occasionally. Harry finally gets up, his limp dick swinging slightly as he walks away to go upstairs. He returns about thirty minutes later, refreshed, clothed and with the rest of our suitcases.

Tilly had come with a driver who took all four of us to the airport where the private jet was. The driver immediately opens up the trunk of the car and a couple of the crew from the jet head down to help him take the suitcases in. We stand on the side of the SUV so no one inside the jet can see us.

I hug Cora and then Tilly, thanking them for everything they’ve done. Harry teases Tilly one last time before giving her a long hug and kiss on her head. He pulls away to do the same to his mother. When he’s ready, he makes another lame joke to cover up the fact that he’s sad to say goodbye to his family before giving both of them a firm smack on the ass. He makes sure no one saw while Cora and Tilly both chastise him. 

We go inside the plane and wave at them until our plane moves and we’re left alone.

I talk excitedly about things awaiting us at home so Harry doesn’t feel sad. 

“I miss Niall, too,” I sigh. 

“Niall’s cock, you mean,” he chuckles, thanking the stewardess who brought him a glass of water. 

“Shut up,” I roll my eyes. She gave us a strange look before walking back. 

“I just have some files that need filling out,” Harry says, opening his laptop to get started on that. I pray the rest of our days aren’t going to be filled with him constantly working. 

Luckily, I came prepared, knowing Harry might have to ignore me. I search through my bag for my book and plug my AirPods in to listen to the audiobook while I read. 

Harry calls the stewardess back for a drink and asks me if I would like anything.

“I’m good, thank you,” I say to her. She nods and turns around to leave. Harry cranes his neck to watch her ass as she leaves and I get back to my book.

My eyes blink open a few hours later, after I unknowingly fell asleep. The audiobook has stopped playing, and my book is still in my hands. Not really wanting to move, I try to close my eyes and go back to sleep when I hear the stewardess’ voice.

“Sir, I don’t think you should do that. Your girlfriend is asleep right there.”

“She won’t care, we do this a lot,” Harry says. I hear her yelp as he pulls her down on his lap. “Take my cock out.”

“Are you sure she won’t get mad? If she says something I could lose my job.”

“She won’t say anything and you won’t lose your job. But I can give you a nice tip.”

I fall back to sleep and the next time I wake up, my head has moved. I open my eyes and I’m directly met with the sight of the stewardess’ skirt hiked up as she rides Harry. She has her back against Harry’s chest and both are facing me, so when I open my eyes I meet her gaze right away.

“Shit, I’m—” she attempts to get up but Harry tightens his grip and holds her down.

“Don’t stop riding me, keep going,” he groans. 

“You’re insatiable,” I mumble and grin. I put my book and phone away and readjust my seat so it’s more comfortable before going back to sleep to the sound of Harry fucking the girl.

The third time I wake up, it’s because there’s a second girl and she giggles too loudly. 

“So it’s just you two?” Harry asks, sipping a drink. I peak my eye open and see him on the sofa, his shirt undone, his belt undone, and his zip open. He has one arm around the shoulder of the first stewardess, the other holding a glass of champagne. The stewardess on his arm is topless, her skirt hiked up.

“Yes, just us and the pilot,” the second stewardess with a high-pitched voice answers.

“I see. And what’s your name?”

“Jasmine.”

“Ah. Jasmine and Ava,” Harry drawls. “Lovely names. Do you two travel together?”

“Most of the time.”

“Mmm, well, go on show us your titties,” Harry asks drunkenly.

Jasmine giggles, and her voice annoys me. I watch as she unbuttons her top and unclasps her bra, revealing a nice set of breasts. 

“Wow. Look at those gorgeous pair of tits. Can I have a taste?” Harry asks.

Jasmine nods and moves closer to him to so he can kiss and lick her tits. I watch Harry suck and tug on her nipples with his teeth, feeling myself getting wet.

“Mmm, lovely tits,” Harry praises again, making Jasmine giggle in her horrible voice. Harry wrap his arm around her shoulder too, holding both girls at his side.

“The last time I rode in a private jet, I was about ten. I didn’t know the girls had sex with you if you asked,” Harry drawls.

“We don’t,” Jasmine answers quickly. “Usually if the client comes onto us, we are to report to our boss.”

“But we like you,” Ava assures him. “You’re hot. Like _really_ hot. And young. The others are old and gross.”

Both girls sound a little drunk.

“Can we fly with you again?” Jasmine asks.

“Well, I’ve just gotten richer. And I might have to fly between the UK and LA more now, so I was thinking of buying my own jet. Do you two want to work for me?”

They cheer and clap.

“Yes! Please yes!”

Harry is surprised at their enthusiasm, a cute grin tugs at his lips watching them be happy. I grin at him too when he locks eyes with me and notices I’m awake.

“Maya!” he grins bigger. “You’re awake!”

I watch Jasmine’s smile drop as she stares at me, but I don’t pay attention to it.

“Mhm,” I say tiredly. “Heard you wanna buy a jet?”

“Yeah! We have to go jet shopping when we get back to LA.”

“I’m down,” I smile.

“I‘m going to hire Ava and Jasmine to be my flight attendants. They like me.”

“That’s wonderful, sweetie,” I tell him and sit up. My stomach grumbles loudly. “Are we almost there?”

“Just a couple more hours,” Jasmine blurts. Something tells me she was the girl who always answered the teacher’s questions.

“Are you hungry, babe? Ava is a chef, she can make anything,” Harry says.

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

Ava immediately rises to get food, buttoning her shirt up but Harry swats her hand away telling her not to do that.

I go to the bathroom, which is the fanciest airplane bathroom I’ve ever been in. When I return Harry is already sitting at the table where the plates, cutlery and napkins that weren’t there before are arranged nicely. Jasmine and Ava sure work well. Even when they’re drunk.

Sooner than expected, Mia serves us some quality pasta, and Jasmine is hot at her heels to make sure our drinks and everything are full.

“They’re good,” I mouth to Harry when they leave us.

“And hot. Ava’s pussy feels great. I haven’t fucked Jasmine yet, though.”

We eat our food while discussing how great the food we’re eating is. After our plates are cleared up, Harry says he wants to freshen up in the bathroom. He spent the entire day fucking his mother and I as many ways as he can, only to end it by fucking on the plane too. 

While he showers, I talk to Ava and Jasmine. Jasmine is slightly wary, thinking I might get jealous and mad at her for letting my boyfriend suck her tits. Ava, however, is a little more relaxed since she saw me wake up to her fucking Harry and not care. Both of them attempted to put their bras on, but I stop them.

“Don’t do that,” I blurt. They look at me. “You have such nice tits. And Harry willbe disappointed when he returns to see you covered up.”

Ava nods and slips her bra off. Jasmine does the same, but both of them keep their shirts on (unbuttoned). I stare transfixed at their boobs. Nice supple, round boobs. As much as I don’t like Jasmine’s voice, I have to admit she has a nice rack. 

“Why don’t you show us yours so we can feel a little more comfortable?” Ava suggests. I oblige and pull my dress down, sitting back on the couch with my boobs out. Jasmine’s mouth waters at my tits. 

“You can touch them,” I encourage her. She timidly brings a hand forward and squeezes my boobs. Every person who touches me does it differently and nothing excites me more than a new person exploring my body. I moan and close my eyes. Ava’s fingers tug at the hem of my dress and I help her hike it up. Her hands slip between my legs, experimentally. Jasmine, meanwhile, gets bolder and presses kisses to my left breast. 

“Wait,” I breathe, stopping them. I pull my thin dress over my head and throw it aside so I’m naked on the expensive leather couch with the two stewardess’ hands all over me. 

We giggle and touch each other, seductive smiles on all our faces when the bathroom door opens and Harry steps out with a towel only over his wet hair. It seems he’s dried the rest of his body already so he walks stark naked out of the bathroom with his big cock hanging between his legs. 

He hums as he runs the towel through his hair before pulling it away from his face and seeing the sight before him for the first time. His mouth drops as he gazes at me fully naked, with two hot girls and their unbuttoned shirts revealing their gorgeous breasts. We all smile at him seductively, with our hands still roaming each other’s body. Harry’s cock visibly hardens right in front of us. 

“Fuck me,” he mutters, moving closer.

“Gladly,” I giggle. We pull Harry down to sit between us and run our hands over his muscles. Ava throws the rest of her clothes off so she’s also naked and Jasmine hurries to catch up. All of us are now in our birthday suits. Harry leans back on the sofa arms around us as we touch, kiss, lick, and suck him. 

Jasmine claims his lips, eagerly plunging her tongue in his mouth. Ava kisses and sucks his neck, his nipples, his abs, while I slither down and take his cock in my mouth. Harry’s hand travel down Jasmine and Ava’s backs, cupping their ass cheeks and squeezing hard. 

I take him deeper in my mouth and when his tip has pushed significantlydown my throat, I swallow around him. Harry pulls away from Jasmine to groan deeply. His eyelids close halfway as he watches me before Ava peppers kisses around his face and lips. He makes out with Ava now, while Jasmine circles her tongue around his nipples.

Without any warning, Harry comes in my mouth. I swallow every drop of his cum that I could, but some of it dribbles down my chin. Jasmine looks at me and licks the cum off my face while Ava focuses on slobbering up what's left on his cock, making Harry hiss. 

“You,” Harry says, his fingers tangling in Jasmine’s hair and pulling it back so her mouth detaches from mine. “Ride my cock.”

Jasmine scrambles to seat herself over his cock, carefully aligning his tip with her entrance before slowly sitting down on it. Her face contorts in pain and pleasure, her mouth letting out moans. 

“Holy fuck, you’re huge,” she mutters.

Harry watches her face as she concentrates on moving up and down on him. When she gets more comfortable, she opens her eyes and leans back to rest her hands on his knees. He moans and looks at Ava and I, now sitting on either side of him. 

“Come closer and kiss in front of me,” he demands. We crawl over so our faces meet in front of Harry and let our lips touch. Ava’s tongue sneaks into mine and we kiss each other, with Harry’s face is centimetres away from ours. He groans as he watches us make out, slowly bringing his head in to join our kiss. 

Our eyes close and tongues tangle around each other, there’s no way to know which one belongs to who. Harry’s hands hold the back of our heads to keep us close to him so we don’t accidentally break up. I’m starting to have difficulty breathing, but Harry does nothing to slow down pull away, forcing us to keep kissing him together.

It’s when Jasmine starts shrieking and bouncing on him harder that he finally reaches his high again and lets us go. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, keep fucking me, yes,” he groans with his eyes closed and his arms around Ava and I’s backs.

“Shitttttt,” Jasmine screams. Harry pants and cums inside her. He leans his head back to try to gather his breathing. jasmine does the same and gingerly lifts herself off his dick before shuffling over to flop down on the couch. 

Ava and I watch as a smile grows on Harry’s face before he stands up and goes to check his phone.

“What about us?” I demand, realizing he has no intention to make Ava and I cum. 

“What about you?“ he smirks, reading something on his phone and quickly typing a response. He just wanted to fuck Jasmine to see what she’s like and left us to fend for ourselves like the asshole he is.

Ava timidly glances between us. I can tell she’s a little frustrated too. We were doing so well until Harry came in, got what he needed and left us still horny. But she doesn’t want to say anything, seeing as Harry promised her a big tip and will be her new client. I, however, don’t have the same fear.

“Asshole,” I mutter under my breath, shaking my head. I turn away from him and look at Ava, wondering if she’ll be uncomfortable if I suggest we rub our pussies together until we see black. I hear Harry chuckle, which makes me act fast and impulsively.

I pounce on Ava, pushing her down so she rests on her back, and our crotches touch. She looks up at me breathlessly, her arms touching my sides. I grind down on her fast, feeling pleasure course through me. 

“Is this okay?” I ask her, humping her harder.

“Yes,” she breathes back. Her hands hold my ass to make me grind harder on her as I bring my mouth down to kiss her wildly. She acts with equal fervor and within minutes, pleasure explodes between us and we both breathe heavily as we come down from our highs.

“That was wicked,” Harry comments. I lift head and move my hair aside to see him standing there with his phone out, recording us.

“What are you doing?” I ask him tiredly.

“I saw the way you were looking at Ava so I turned my camera on and recorded you pounce on her.”

“You recorded that?” Ava shrieks.

“Don’t worry, love, you face doesn’t show. Here, look,” Harry says and plays the video from the beginning then speeds through it to prove Ava’s face doesn’t show up at all.

“Okay,” she says shakily.

“Can I keep the video? I can delete if you want,” he asks seriously.

“It’s okay. You can keep it, I guess,” she says. Harry grins wide and kisses her cheek appreciatively.

“It looks like we’re getting close, so you guys might want to get dressed.”

I look outside to see the sun setting, and the mountains were in view. Ava and Jasmine slowly get up and gather their clothes, going to the bathroom to make themselves look presentable again.

“That was not cool,” I say to Harry. “Leaving me high and dry.”

“Sorry, babe, but I got exhausted. Been fucking for, like, sixteen hours.”

I realize he’s right because we started fucking his mother in the morning around eleven, and it was probably like six in the morning in London now.

“Oh shit, you’re right. You didn’t even nap like I did,” I say getting up to face him and brush his hair back from his face. “When we get home, first thing you will do is sleep. Okay?” I say, cupping his face.

He grins at me and nods. I press a light kiss to his lips, then help him get dressed.

**

“MAYA!” Amy screams as soon as I get out of the car. I see her standing at the door with Niall and Louis. She runs down the front steps and over to the car where the driver is unloading our suitcases.

“Just leave them by the front door, the boys will take them inside,” Harry tells the driver.

Amy jumps and wraps her legs around me, one arm wrapped around my neck as she cheers with the other.

“Amy, I missed you so much!” I laugh and kiss her cheek. I tried to get her to come down, but she insists on staying wrapped around me. “Amy, get off now. Amy… Harry say something,” I turn to Harry as the driver reverses and leaves the property.

“Amy, won’t you give me a hug too?” Harry shoots her a charming smile which makes her forget all about me and run to Harry to give him the same treatment. Harry chuckles and holds her up by keeping his hands on her ass.

Meanwhile, I’m engulfed in a hug by Niall who lifts me up. “Niall, put me down!” I scream. 

“Sorry, was just excited to see you,” he says and slowly lowers me on the ground, making sure to rub his face in my breasts as he does. 

“Let’s go inside,” Harry calls, still holding Amy who’s clinging onto him like a koala bear. NIall keeps his arm around me as we enter the house where Liam and Louis already pulled the suitcases in. 

Niall detaches his arm from around me to close the door, letting Louis come up to me. He wraps one arm around my shoulders to pull me in for a side hug and pulls the top of my dress down to reveal my boobs with the other. 

“Yessss!” he cheers, groping my breasts. Niall laughs and joins in too. I look at the two immature boys with a straight face, but it doesn’t faze them at all until Liam comes to pull them off me. He smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug, pressing my breasts against his chest and groping my ass. Not even a minute in my house, and my top has been pulled down to expose my tits and my dress hiked up to expose my ass. Both groped with.

I chuckle a press a kiss to each of their faces, happy to be around my boys again.

Niall’s hands roam my body and I don’t have the heart to tell him I’m too tired to do anything.

“Oi, let me have a go now,” Louis teases Amy, trying to coax her off Harry but she doesn’t want to get off.

“No!” she squeals, burying her face in Harry’s neck, which makes him smile.

“Come on now, Amy,” Harry pinches her bum, but it only makes her squeal more and press her crotch around him tighter. 

“Amy…” I say tiredly. “Do as they say.” 

Amy continues to not listen and has her fun with the boys until Harry slides a hand up her skirt to insert a finger in her ass. She screams and immediately drops, running away from him. Harry and Louis laugh hard as she yells at them, before turning to each other. Harry pulls Louis in for a hug. Both of them pull the other in by their asses, much like the first time I saw them hug each other.

The others guide us to the living room, slowly pulling my clothes off, but I tell them Harry and I both need our rest—Harry desperately. They cheer and congratulate him after finding out he was having sex left and right for sixteen hours (making a permanent smirk form on Harry’s face) but let him go upstairs to sleep. 

I recline on the couch with Amy, the other boys joining us soon, and we catch up. I try to stay awake for as long as possible but the jetlag and different time zone really brings me down and without even realizing it, my eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I have everyone's suggestions in mind and I'm planning how to do them, but you can request more of what you want to see! :) If you really want to see something I haven't written yet, feel free to ask again/emphasize so I know if I haven't satisfied the request :) Love you guys!!! <3333


End file.
